Les Nouveaux Avatars
by Syds
Summary: L’Equilibre des Eléments a été rompu avec la disparition du peuple de l’Air. A la mort de l’Avatar Aang, une chose que l’on n’aurait jamais imaginé se produit : les pouvoirs de l’Avatar se divise pour donner le jour à deux nouveaux Avatars. Venez découvri
1. Chapter 1

Les Nouveaux Avatars

Chapitre 1

Dans ce qui est aujourd'hui appelé le Temple de la Terre, et qui fut jadis la demeure de l'Avatar dans l'une de ses précédentes incarnations, Toph était une fois de plus assise au milieu d'une tripoté d'enfants de tous âges et impatients de l'entendre raconter l'histoire du dernier Avatar. Ce n'était bien sûr pas un exercice très difficile, non seulement parce qu'elle y avait joué un rôle presque majeur, mais aussi parce que c'était toujours cette histoire que ses élèves lui demandaient. Et comme tous les soirs, elle commença par ces mots qu'elle avait elle-même entendus de la bouche d'une vieille amie.

« L'eau, la Terre, le Feu et l'Air », dit-elle entement en traçant les symboles des quatre éléments sur le sol avec son doigt. Elle était aveugle, mais cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de « voir » ces symboles gravés dans la pierre des murs du Temple et de pouvoir les reproduire sans difficulté. « Il y a très longtemps ces quatre peuples vivaient en harmonie. Mais un jour la Nation du Feu décida de passer à l'attaque ».

Pas un bruit ne venait troubler cette histoire si chérie par cette génération qui avait eut la chance de ne jamais connaître les horreurs de la guerre. Son auditoire déjà sous le charme, elle continua : « Seul l'Avatar, Maître de ces quatre Eléments pouvait mettre fin à la guerre. Mais juste au moment où on avait besoin de lui, il disparut ».

Sentant dans la terre les battements de cœurs des jeunes enfants accélérés à l'approche du moment tant attendu, la vieille femme ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Après un très maigre temps d'arrêt, elle poursuivit son récit. « Cent ans plus tard, le Grand Maître de l'Eau, Katara de la Tribu du Pôle Sud et son frère, Sokka, qui étaient alors tous les deux des adolescents, ont découvert le nouvel Avatar : Un Fils de l'Air appelé Aang. Et même si à cette époque sa Maîtrise de l'Air était exceptionnelle, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre avant de sauver qui que ce soit. Mais Katara était certaine que Aang pouvait sauver le Monde ».

« Est-ce qu'elle est devenu son amoureuse ? », osa demander une petite fille avec une voix timide. La question provoqua quelques rires par-ci par-là, et le sourire de Toph s'élargit tandis qu'elle se rappelait ses amis à l'époque de leurs rencontres. « Ils s'aimaient, oui », répondit-elle. « Mais tous les deux étaient promis à des destinés exceptionnels et malgré tout leur amour ils choisirent de faire passer les intérêts du plus grand nombre avant le leur ; c'est ainsi que l'on reconnaît les vrais héros, ne l'oubliez jamais ». Beaucoup acquiescèrent tandis que les plus grands attendaient la suite, patients.

« Hier vous nous avez racontez comment l'Avatar Aang avait été grièvement blessé par la Princesse Azula », se permit de rappeler l'un d'eux. « Comment ont-ils réussit à s'en sortir en vie ? ». Toph se remémora ce passer si lointain à présent. « Là encore Katara nous a montré combien elle était digne de la confiance que lui témoignait l'Avatar. Elle est parvenue à fuir à la dernière minute en emportant Aang avec elle, et ensuite nous avons fuis Ba-Sing-Se grâce à Appa. Nous avons ensuite trouver refuge parmi le peuple de la Nation du Feu ; quel meilleur endroit pour se cacher de sous le nez de ceux qui veulent nous atteindre ? ».

Les enfant étaient impressionné par tout ce qu'elle acceptait de leur raconter. Elle poursuivit son récit pendant encore de longues minutes, répondant à chacune de leurs questions, et arriva le moment tant attendu : Le Duel entre l'Avatar et le Seigneur du Feu.

« Aang était un puissant Maître de l'Air, et sa Maîtrise de l'Eau et de la Terre s'étaient considérablement amélioré au court de ses nombreuses aventures », leur expliqua-t-elle. « Mais il n'en était pas de même avec la Maîtrise du Feu qu'il craignait plus que tout au monde depuis le regrettable accident où il avait brûlé les mains de Katara. Bien sûr il avait accepté de rompre sa promesse de ne plus jamais manier le Feu afin de suivre la voie de l'Avatar, mais personne ne peut réellement contrôler ce qu'il n'aime pas, et le Seigneur du Feu Ozai avait très vite remarquer ce détaille qu'il exploita au maximum ».

« Mais comment a-t-il pu gagner ? », s'inquiéta un garçon de six ou sept ans.

« Là encore il remporta la victoire grâce à ses amis et tous ceux qui étaient là pour le soutenir », répondit la vieille femme. « Alors que lui était entrain de combattre le Seigneur Ozai dans son palais, les armées unifiés des Tribus de l'Eau et des Royaumes de la Terre affrontaient la plus terrible armada de la Nation du Feu. Tous le monde était comme lui, luttant pour un avenir meilleur où vous pourriez vivre en paix. Je me trouvais à ses côtés à cette époque, tout comme Katara et Sokka, ainsi que le Prince Zuko et le Général Iroh. Ce dernier se sacrifia ce jour là pour protéger son neveu qu'il aimait comme son fils et devant l'horreur de cette mort, Aang se dépassa et choisi d'étreindre une bonne fois pour toute la Maîtrise des quatre Eléments et c'est seulement alors qu'il parvint à renverser son adversaire ». Un garçon se laissa aller aux larmes mais l'un de ses aînés se chargea de le consoler en silence. Devant ce spectacle, jamais Toph n'avait été aussi fier d'avoir combattu si longtemps pour cette génération.

« Les derniers jours du conflits furent couronné par l'espoir », continua-t-elle. « Zuko avait officiellement succédé à son père et il s'efforça de calmer les conflits entres les peuples ; Aang ne fit pas moins car il choisit cinq Membres de chaque peuple à qui il donna le nom de Sages. Il leur donna pour mission de former de nouveaux Maîtres des Eléments afin que tous, qu'ils soient issues des Tribus de l'Eau, des Royaumes de la Terre ou de la Nation du Feu, puissent recevoir une éducation qui leur permettrait de profiter le leur héritage ». Tous buvaient ses paroles et cela lui donna la force de continuer ce qu'elle avait à leur dire… Elle était vieille et elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir un autre jour leur dire ces mots si importants pour leurs relations futurs avec les autres peuples.

« Vous faîtes parti de ces privilégiés qui peuvent aujourd'hui apprendre la Maîtrise de la Terre dans ce temple où sièges les Cinq Sages dont je fais moi-même partie, et n'oubliez jamais que tout cela n'a pas été possible parce que l'Avatar nous l'a imposé, mais parce que tous les peuples se sont unis dans un grand et magnifique projet : se soutenir les uns les autres pour maintenir l'Equilibre entre les quatre Eléments et ses peuples ».

Certains ne réagirent pas, trop jeune pour comprendre le sens de ses paroles, mais d'autres se redressaient et gonflaient leur poitrine. Ce n'était pas par orgueils mais par respect pour ceux qui leur avaient permis d'être ici ce soir là… Puis plusieurs dirent qu'une colonne de lumière bleue était apparut au-dessus de la plus haut tour du Temple. Parmi les élèves c'était la panique, mais la multitude d'ondes qu'elle percevait dans le sol lui apprenaient que c'était partout la même chose, et pas seulement dans les alentours du Temple de la Terre. Dans tout le globe, quelque soit le lieu ou l'heure, les membres des quatre Nations avaient apprit la nouvelle de la mort mais aussi et surtout de la réincarnation de l'Avatar. Une larme coula sur le visage parcheminé par les ans de Toph.

« Ainsi tu nous a quitté », dit-elle dans un murmure. « Mais comme chaque fois tu nous reviens sous une nouvelle apparence… ». Puis elle se leva pour rejoindre les autres Sages de la Terre qui s'étaient déjà rassemblés dans le temple pour discuter de la marche à suivre. Avant de quitter ses élèves paniqué, elle demanda aux plus vieux d'emmener leurs camarades plus jeunes dans leurs dortoirs.

A son entrée dans la Salle de la Terre où devaient se réunirent les Cinq Sages afin de discuter des affaires importantes du Temple, tous s'inclinèrent avec respect, même Jing qui était pourtant le Chef des Cinq ; malgré son âge avancé de cent quatre ans, elle restait le plus puissant Maître de la Terre qui ait existé.

« Nous venons d'apprendre la nouvelle du Retour de l'Avatar », commença Jing. « Normalement ce serait un jour heureux pour nous, mais les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient aujourd'hui ».

« Nous savons que le nouvel Avatar fera parti du peuple de l'Eau -la roue des réincarnations de l'Avatar est claire à ce sujet- et donc que nous ne pouvons, ni ne devons, rien faire », se sentit-elle obligé de préciser.

« Vous connaissez la situation délicate entre notre peuple et celui de l'Eau », poursuivit Segun, un autre Sage. « Il ne tient qu'à nous de faire en sorte que l'Avatar ne participe pas à ce conflit ». Toph et le Sage Segun s'étaient déjà disputé à bien de reprises à ce sujet. En effet, depuis quelques temps maintenant, le Royaume de la Terre avait commencé à tenter de repousser les limites de son territoire à cause de l'accroissement trop rapide de la population, et bien entendu les membres des Tribus de l'Eau voyaient d'un mauvais œil que les Fils de la Terre empiète sur leurs océans.

« Et que comptez-vous faire ? », se moqua la vieille femme. « Enlever le nouvel Avatar avant qu'ils ne mettent la main dessus ? ». Seulement Jing n'eut pas la réaction à laquelle elle s'attendait. « Nos discussions nous ont précisément conduites à cette option ». La réponse troubla Toph comme rien d'autre n'aurait réussit à le faire. « Comment osez-vous ne serait-ce que penser cela ? », demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de garder son calme.

« Cela n'est pas seulement notre décision », répondit Jing. « Nous avons été chargé par le Cercle de la Terre de former l'Avatar ».

Toph était sous le choc. Constitué à l'époque où Aang s'était battu pour stopper la Nation du Feu, le Cercle de la Terre rassemblait tous les rois régnants sur les Fils de la Terre… Imaginer que des hommes si illustres puissent se permettre de prendre de telles décisions la révoltait. Tout comme le fait que les Cinq Sages du Temple de la Terre puissent faire passer leur devoir pour le Cercle avant celui pour l'Avatar qu'ils avaient fait le vœu de servir.

« Comment osez-vous ? », s'insurgea Toph.

« Nous, nous doutions que votre lien avec l'ancien Avatar soit un obstacle pour votre compréhension de notre but », continua Jing. « Mais ne vous méprenez pas ; nous ne voulons pas le supprimer mais de le conduire sur le chemin de l'Avatar sans qu'il ne subisse l'influence de nos ennemis ». Toph se força à ne pas répondre à cela et fit surgir un siège de pierre du sol. Personne ne parla, lui laissant le temps de réfléchir sur ce qu'elle devait faire. « Notre priorité devra être le bien être de l'Avatar », finit-elle par dire au grand soulagement de Segun qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle se révolte contre la décision de leurs rois.

« C'est déjà le cas », dit Segun d'une voix mielleuse. Toph n'en doutait pas une seconde… Ne pouvant absolument rien faire contre cette décision qu'elle trouvait absolument inadmissible de la par de ceux qui avaient juré de vouer leur vie à seconder l'Avatar, elle se leva, fit disparaître le siège qu'elle avait appelé, et sortit du Temple après avoir salué les quatre Sages. Lorsqu'elle fut seule et assez éloigné dans les jardins du Temple, elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis bien des années. Porté par sa Maîtrise de la Terre, elle « courut » vers le nord en provoquant une sorte de glissement de terrain. En quelques pas, elle franchissait les lieux qui allaient la conduire à Ba-Sing-Se où elle n'était pas allée depuis des années ; là-bas elle était certaine de trouver l'Ambassadeur du Peuple de l'Eau, et alors elle pourrait aller trouver le nouvel Avatar afin de s'assurer que personne ne tente rien contre lui.

Elle voyagea longtemps, tout le reste de la nuit et la journée entière avant d'atteindre la magnifique Ba-Sing-Se. De nombreux Guerriers de la Terre tentèrent de la stopper sans savoir ce qu'elle voulait car ils ne pouvaient pas laisser n'importe qui entrer dans la citée fortifié, mais elle était bien trop rapide et surtout bien trop déterminer pour les laisser se mettre en travers de son chemin. Puissant ses forces dans la Terre, elle les balaya de son chemin et se présenta dans la partie de la ville réserver aux hauts instances du royaume.

« Conduisez moi au Seigneur Fu, de la Tribu de l'Eau », ordonna-t-elle à un simple garde. « Je dois discuter d'une affaire importante avec lui ». Le Garde la regarda d'un mauvais œil. Visiblement même si il s'agissait d'un Ambassadeur protégé par les lois du Royaume, Fu restait un fils de l'Eau et il était donc mal vu de vouloir lui parler. Le Garde demanda à la « vieille folle » de se présenter et de lui révéler le sujet de cette discussion. « Je m'appel Toph et je suis l'un des Cinq Sages du Temple de la Terre », répondit-t-elle sur un ton impérieux. « Et le sujet de ma venu ne regarde que moi ! ».

Réalisant combien la personne qu'il avait en face de lui était importante, le Garde se confondit en excuse et la conduisit sans attendre vers l'une des demeures réservés aux personnages importants de la citées. La maison du Seigneur Fu était comme n'importait quelle autre maison, mais on la reconnaissait facilement car les vitres avait été brisé par des pierres et quelqu'un avait écrit « Fils de l'Eau » sur la porte avec de la peinture noire. Toph dit au Garde qu'il pouvait à présent retourner à ses occupations et elle s'en alla frapper à la porte. Personne ne répondait, mais ses sens lui disaient que quelqu'un était à l'intérieur. Elle insista mais là encore personne ne répondit.

A bout de patience, elle frappa du pied et, alors que ce pied en question s'enfonçait dans le sol, une grosse épine rocheuse en surgit pour fracasser la porte de bois qui vola en éclat. L'épine de pierre se renfonça dans le sol tandis qu'elle en ressortait son pied et c'est le plus normalement du monde qu'elle entra dans la maison. Alerté par le bruit du bois qui éclate, un homme au crâne dégarni et aux et au regard fatigué mais en colère, arriva en tenant un bâton de bois qu'il s'apprêta à utiliser contre l'importun qu'il ne reconnu qu'au dernier moment.

« Toph », dit-il en s'inclinant rapidement. « Pourquoi ne pas vous être annoncé ? ».

« Il aurait fallu que vous vous décidiez à venir m'ouvrir », répondit Toph plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle se radoucie donc et demanda : « Pourquoi en sommes-nous arrivé là ? ».

Fu s'installa sur une petite chaise, cédant enfin à la lassitude. Toph vint s'assoire près de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Les choses étaient tellement plus simples lorsque nous étions jeunes », lâcha Fu en un murmure.

« Plus simple ? », plaisanta Toph. « C'est sûr qu'on s'amusait bien dans nos combats contre les soldats du Feu ».

Fu sourit, conscient du ridicule de ses paroles face à celle qui avait combattu avec l'Avatar. Il inclina la tête. « J'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais », dit-il au bord des larmes. « Mais je ne suis qu'un vieil homme que personne n'écoute… ».

« Je suis près à t'écouter, moi », lui assura Toph. « Explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé depuis notre dernière rencontre ».

« L'accroissement de la population des Fils de la Terre a causé quelques problème qui ont poussé le membres du Cercle de la Terre à faire surgir la terre du fond des mers, et donc de repousser les océans où ont toujours vécus les miens », expliqua Fu. « Seulement le niveau de la mer augmente et menace nos cité, et toutes mes tentatives de faire renoncer le Cercle à concrétiser ses projets ont été avortés ; maintenant certains membres du Conseil de l'Eau parlent d'entrer en guerre ».

Toph réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Le Conseil de l'Eau dont venait de parler Fu était constitué des membres les plus importants des deux Tribus de l'Eau confondus, et il comprenait aussi bien des Maîtres de l'Eau que des Guerriers ou encore des Artisans en tous genres.

« L'Avatar est revenu », dit-elle enfin. « Et certains ont peur que vous ne le fassiez intervenir dans ce conflit ».

« Certains en on en effet parlé », avoua Fu. « Mais les Cinq Sages de l'Eau refusent toutes les options allant dans ce sens ; ils restent fidèle à leur parole de n'agir qu'en faveur de l'Avatar ».

« Je dois parler au Conseil de l'Eau », lui apprit Toph après un moment. « Peux-tu arranger ça pour moi ? ».

« Un bateau pas aujourd'hui même pour la Pôle Nord », répondit Fu. « Ma fille sera du voyage ; la tension est trop palpable pour une fille aussi fragile ». Toph ne dit rien et acquiesça. Deux heures plus tard elle montait à bord du navire qui allait la conduire à la capitale de la Tribu du Pôle Nord.

Là-bas, au beau milieu d'un groupe d'icebergs gigantesques, se dressait la capitale en question. Façonné dans la glace par les Maîtres de cet élément, la citée était plus que déconcertante pour Toph qui « voyait » en se reposant principalement sur les vibrations qui parcouraient le sol. Plus aveugle que jamais, Toph, en sa qualité de Sage de la Terre et aussi et surtout de vieille amie de Katara, l'ancien Grand Maître de l'Eau, avait été autorisé à être accompagné par Maho, le fils du Chef de la Tribu en personne. A sa demande, il l'emmena sans tarder au chevet de la femme que l'on soupçonnait d'être la mère du nouvel Avatar.

« Mais je voudrais vous prévenir que vous allez avoir une drôle de surprise », l'avertit le jeune homme en relevant la toile de tissue qui faisait office de porte. Et il avait raison. Dans un landau reposait non pas un mais deux enfants : un garçon et une fille. « Des jumeaux ? », demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains douces sur les enfants. « Mais dans toute l'histoire de l'Avatar cela… ».

« Cela n'était jamais arrivé », conclu un homme qui était entré à son tour dans la chambre des enfants. Toph se souvenait de qui appartenait cette voix, c'était Hako, le Chef de la Tribu de l'Eau. Il s'adressa ensuite à Maho.

« Je suis venu annoncer que ta sœur est morte des complications de l'accouchement » dit-il la voix tremblante. « Karine nous a quitté ». Toph ne dit rien et se concentra uniquement sur les nouveaux nés qui se mirent alors à pleurer, comme si ils avaient comprit ce qui venait d'être dit.

« Vous devez faire protéger ces enfants », dit-elle après un moment. « Si on apprend que l'Avatar s'est réincarnée dans le corps de deux enfants… ».

« Rien ne prouve qu'il sont tous les deux l'Avatar », coupa le Chef Hako. « Seul les années pourra nous apprendre lequel des deux a hérité des pouvoirs de… ».

« Je sens la même présence dans chacun d'eux », expliqua Toph. « Je vous assure que tous les deux possède une parcelle de l'âme de l'Avatar ; je reconnaîtrais l'aura de Aang entre mille ».

« Que nous conseillez-vous dans ce cas ? », demanda Hako à la surprise de Toph. Si il y avait bien quelqu'un dont il aurait dû se méfier c'était bien elle, qui faisait parti du Royaume de la Terre.

« Vous étiez aux côtés le l'Avatar Aang lorsqu'il a combattu le Seigneur Ozai », expliqua le Chef de la Tribu du Pôle Nord comme si il avait lu dans ses pensés. « Mais même lorsque la guerre était terminée, vous reveniez régulièrement pour rendre visite au Grand Maître Katara… Pendant toutes ces années nous avons apprit à vous faire confiance et nous fier à vos décisions ; aidez nous à protéger les nouveaux Avatars ». L'homme était sincère, c'était certain, et Toph se força à ne pas céder à la panique de savoir la vie de ces deux enfants peser sur ses épaules.

« Je suis totalement impuissante ici, sur l'eau », expliqua-t-elle. « Mais sur terre très peu de choses sont capables de me faire peur ; je ne cherche pas à me montrer présomptueuse, mais je suis la seule à pouvoir protéger celui qui devra partir… ». Hako ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire et il ne le cacha pas. « Celui qui devra partir ? », demanda-t-il. « Vous ne pensez tout de même pas à les séparer ! Il s'agit de mes petits-enfants ! ».

« Voyez-vous un autre moyen pour que les autres peuples ne s'affrontent pas pour l'avoir de leur côté ? », personne de répondit et elle continua : « Je sais déjà que les Maîtres de la Terre vont tenter d'enlever le nouvel Avatar, mais si ils apprennent en plus qu'il y en a deux… ».

Elle n'en dit pas plus. Cela n'était pas nécessaire car tout le monde le savait et après une longue discussion à laquelle ne participa que les plus important membres de la Tribu, tout le monde fut d'accord pour qu'elle parte au plus vite avec le garçon vers une destination que personne ne connaîtrait. « Mais n'oubliez pas que je ne suis qu'une vielle femme », se sentit-elle forcé de faire remarquer. « Je partirais accompagner par l'un de vos Maîtres de l'Eau ; il devra être à la fois jeune et compétant car lorsque je mourrais, ce sera lui qui devra éduquer l'enfant ».

C'est donc avec un enfant dans les bras et Maho, le fils du Chef Hako, qu'elle partie sur un vaisseau qui devait la déposer sur la terre ferme. Elle était vieille mais elle se savait suffisamment forte pour lui apprendre ses secrets de la Maîtrise de la Terre, et Maho prendrait plus tard le relais pour la Maîtrise de l'Eau. Les choses étaient écrites, maintenant le tout était que rien ne vienne troubler l'apprentissage de ces deux jumeaux que l'on était contraint de séparer à cause de la folie des hommes.


	2. Chapter 2

Les Nouveaux Avatars

Chapitre 2

Le vieux Roma était connu pour être particulièrement bougon, près à rouspéter après n'importer qui et pour n'importe quoi, mais cette fois on devait avouer que c'était pour une bonne raison. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il hurlait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que quelqu'un s'amusait à le rendre fou en usant de la Maîtrise de la Terre pour calfeutrer toutes les ouvertures de sa chaumière, mais là c'en était trop car celui qui l'avait déjà suffisamment malmené avait trouvé le moyen de faire se dresser sa maison au sommet d'un piton rocheux haut de cinq mètres.

« J'exige de connaître le coupable ! », hurla-t-il au milieu de la place du village où les autres habitants étaient tenaillés entre la compréhension et l'amusement. « Le responsable doit recevoir la correction qu'il mérite ! ».

Personne ne connaissait l'identité du responsable et Roma fut bientôt obliger de retourner dans sa chaumière après que la vieille Katara la lui ait fait redescendre. Quand à elle, Katara retourna dans sa propre maison où l'attendaient son beau-fils Buni et son petit fils Shu. Ils vivaient tous les trois depuis maintenant seize ans et personne ne trouvait quoique ce soit à leur reprocher. Katara était un Maître de la Terre confirmé qui utilisait ses talents pour le bien de la communauté et Buni et Shu travaillaient aux champs.

« Quelqu'un a encore voulu se jouer de ce pauvre Roma », expliqua la vieille femme en s'installant à la même table que les deux hommes. Shu parut soudainement tendu et il continua de fixer son assiette. Buni le regarda en souriant.

Shu et Buni se ressemblaient beaucoup et pourtant tout le monde pensait qu'il devait plus tenir de sa mère défunte que de lui. Ils étaient tous les deux assez grand, d'une largeur d'épaule respectable sans pour autant être trop importante et la couleur burinée de leur peau montrait qu'ils avaient passé leur vie sous un soleil tenace. Leurs cheveux bruns leurs tombaient à tous les deux sur les épaules et si les yeux de Buni étaient d'un marron et si foncé qu'ils en devenaient noir, ceux que Shu étaient d'un bleu pareil à celui de l'océan. Le fils était aussi espiègle que le père était posé.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu t'en prennes à lui ? », finit par demander Katara. « Je sais qu'il n'est pas facile à vivre, mais il ne mérite pas les misère que tu lui fais subir ». Shu ne dit toujours rien et se concentra plus encore sur son assiette, mais malheureusement pour lui Katara n'était pas d'humeur à le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. Elle frappa du pied et le jeune homme se retrouva pratiquement enterré, seule sa tête était encore visible.

« Mais mamie… », se plaignit-t-il en implorant son père du regard pour qu'il prenne sa défense.

« Il n'y a pas de « Mais mamie », jeune insolent », coupa la grand-mère sur un ton sans réplique. « J'ai beau te dire que tu ne dois en aucun cas montrer tes capacités aux autres, toi tu t'obstines à n'en faire qu'à ta tête ! Quand comprendras-tu ? ». Puis elle tapa de nouveau du pied et Shu fut rejeté de terre pour être rattrapé par son père.

« C'est facile pour toi », se plaignit le jeune adolescent. « Toi tu n'es pas obligé de te contrôler à chaque instant pour ne pas utiliser tes pouvoirs par accident ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que la frustration de continuer de se montrer plus faible que l'on ne l'ait en vérité ! ». Katara ne dit rien mais son expression se fit plus hésitante pendant l'espace d'un instant. La seconde d'après elle sembla sur le point de pouvoir écraser son petit-fils d'un simple geste.

« Je ne veux rien savoir », se mit elle à hurler. « La prochaine fois que j'apprend que tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs sans ma permission, tu le paieras si cher pendant tes entraînements que tu regretteras les travaux des champs ! Est-ce bien compris ? ». Résigné, Shu acquiesça et sortit dehors en claquant la porte en bois.

« Tu ne devrais pas être aussi dur avec lui », fit remarquer Buni à sa belle-mère. « Rappel toi comment tu étais à son âge… ».

« C'est facile pour toi », lança Katara en s'asseyant sur une chaise. « Toi tu passe ton temps à jouer avec lui et c'est moi qui dois jouer le rôle de la méchante ! ». Puis Katara soupira, révélant son très grand âge et la fatigue qu'elle dissimulait derrière son caractère. « Va le voir et parle lui », se radoucit-elle après quelques secondes. « Essais de lui expliquer pourquoi c'est important que personne ne le sache ; on pourrait le dénoncer et il serait alors forcé d'aller combattre… J'ai peur que les bruits qui cours ne soient vrais, qu'il veuille vraiment s'engager dans l'armée régulière... ».

Buni sorti à son tour, à la fois pour faire ce qu'on lui demandait, mais aussi pour ne pas voir les yeux aveugles de sa « belle-mère » laisser échapper des larmes de chagrin à l'idée de perdre sa raison de vivre. Shu était au bord de la rivière et jetait nonchalamment des petites pierres dans l'eau pour calmer sa frustration. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son père le voyait agir comme ça. « Crois-tu vraiment que te fâcher avec Katara va changer quoique ce soit à la situation ? », demanda-t-il en jetant lui aussi une pierre dans l'eau. Pour toute réponse, Shu en lança une autre.

« Elle s'inquiète pour toi », expliqua Buni. « Les peuples de l'Eau et de la Terre sont en guerre ; tu ne voudrais pas être enrôler le force, n'est-ce pas ? ». La encore Shu ne répondit pas, mais comme il n'avait plus de pierre, il choisit de s'asseoir tranquillement au du bord de l'eau.

« Mais c'est toujours pareil », lâcha-t-il enfin. « J'en ai assez de toujours devoir faire attention ; et n'oublis pas que moi, j'ai participé aux combats l'année dernière lorsque les soldats du peuple de l'Eau sont venu nous attaquer. Si c'est nécessaire je prendrais de nouveau les armes contre ceux qui désirent brûler nos maisons ! ».

« Je sais », lui assura son père qui, lui, avait refuser de se battre à l'époque. Ils restèrent là sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes, puis Buni donna une gifle dans l'eau pour en asperger son fils qui, plutôt que de se rembrunir, choisit le l'imiter. Et bientôt tous les deux furent totalement trempé et Buni alla même jusqu'à pousser le garçon dans l'eau. Riant aux éclats, ils rentrèrent enfin dans leur petite maison faite dans un seul bloque de pierre. C'était bien sûr l'œuvre de Katara.

« Je suis désolé », dit ensuite Shu à sa grand-mère. « Je promets de ne plus recommencer ».

Pour toute réponse, la vieille femme le prit dans ses bras et lui dit d'aller se sécher avant d'aller au lit.

Ce soir là, Shu fit le plus étrange des rêves qui lui avait été donné de faire. Il voyait une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge qui avait été enfermé au sommet d'une gigantesque tour situé dans les montagnes. Elle était belle, plus belle que toutes les jeunes filles qui vivaient dans son village, et comme lui elle avait les yeux bleus comme le ciel. Il avait l'impression de la connaître, et son cœur se serait à la voir pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir exécuté comme chaque jours ces mouvements fluides dérivé du Tai Chi que lui avait enseigné son père pour lui apprendre à entretenir son corps comme son esprit, il raconta son rêve à sa grand-mère qui ne pu s'empêcher de se moquer de lui. « Il y a pourtant assez de jeune filles dans la région pour que tu ne t'en invente pas une ! », s'était-elle premi de faire remarquer. Mais elle-même était impressionnée par la description faite par son petit fils de cette inconnue.

Puis Shu parti travailler aux champs avec son père et d'autres hommes du village parmi lesquels se trouvait Roma. Cette vieille carne soupçonnait Shu plus que jamais, mais il était contraint de se taire par manque de preuve. La journée se passa comme à l'accoutumer, chacun travaillant ensemble en se lançant des pics de temps à autres au sujet des jeunes filles qui faisaient tourner la tête des garçons ou, pour le cas de Buni, des enfants turbulents qui avaient l'habitude de se faire remarquer dès que l'occasion se présentait. Mais tout cela semblait être gâché par l'habitude qu'avait prit Roma à s'amuser au dépend de Buni.

« Alors il parait que ton fils veut s'engager dans l'armée », dit-il sur un ton moqueur. « Visiblement il y en a au moins un dans ta famille qui possède un minimum de courage ! ».

Buni ne releva pas la pique et continua de travailler comme si de rien n'était. « C'est vraiment bizarre que tu n'ais pas voulu prendre les armes alors que nous étions attaquer », continua Roma. « C'est à croire que tu préférais laisser tes amis mourir plutôt que de… »

« Ca suffit, Roma ! », le coupa un autre fermier. « Buni n'a rien à voir avec cette guerre ; certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour se battre ».

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire », railla le vieux Roma en se saisissant de sa pelle pour se remettre lui aussi au travail. Mais il avait été trop loin et Shu était bien décidé à le lui faire comprendre. Sans se soucier le moins du monde de l'âge de Roma, le jeune homme le poussa violement.

« La prochaine fois que tu veux t'en prendre à moi, tu n'auras qu'à me le dire en face ! », rugit-il plus ivre de colère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Roma, en s'en prenant à son père, avait évidement chercher à l'atteindre lui, et cela était d'autant plus difficile à supporter que lui-même avait osé faire cette remarque à son père la veille.

« Fils de lâche ! », rugit Roma. « Toi et ton père vous n'êtes que des… ». Il n'en dit pas plus car Shu le frappa au visage d'un très bon crocher du droit. Tout de suite, les autres hommes qui l'entouraient l'agrippèrent pour l'empêcher de continuer et comme il n'arrêtait pas de se débattre au point de les frapper eux aussi, il reçut quelques coups de poings dans l'estomac destiné à le calmer pour de bon.

Devant cela, Buni ne pouvait plus rester inactif et c'est à la surprise de tous qu'il agrippa le premier venu pour lui faire exécuter un demi-tour complet et l'immobilisé avec le bras derrière le dos. L'instant suivant il jetait sa victime, un ami de longue date, sur le coté pour en saisir un autre, et encore un autre, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant son fils totalement éberlué par le spectacle qu'il venait d'offrir.

« A quoi bon se battre et finir par tuer ceux qu'on aime ? », demanda-t-il autant pour son fils que pour les autres qui restaient interdit devant celui qu'ils avaient crus n'être qu'un simple fermier. « La guerre n'apporte jamais que le sang et la mort ; trop de vies ont été gâche par cette folie ». Et il dit à son fils de retourner à la maison sans plus dire un mot. Shu s'exécuta, n'osant toujours pas faire de commentaire, et tandis qu'ils allaient quitter le champ qu'ils avaient commencé à retourner, Roma se redressa en hurlant sa rage de s'être fait ridiculisé par un « bâtard » et son « lâche » de père. Il avait ensuite ramassé une grosse pierre qu'il lança.

« Apprends à viser ! », se moqua Shu en se retournant. Et Buni le jeta sur le côté pour lui éviter de terminer écrasé par deux Chevaux-autruches totalement incontrôlables. Il s'avéra que le projectile avait atteint un serpent-des-champs qui, désappointé, s'était un peu trop intéressé aux bêtes de traie et elles s'étaient rapidement emballé.

Prit de panique, les chevaux-autruches, qui tiraient la carriole où était entreposés le gros de l'outillage, se mirent à ruer sans que personne ne puisse les calmer et encore moins les stopper. Mais ce n'était pas la peur de perdre de bons outils qui provoqua l'agitation des travailleurs. C'était parce que cette vieille bourrique de Roma n'arrivait rien trouver d'autre à faire que de se trouver sur le chemin des montures rendues incontrôlables. Shu et le vieux Roma se détestait cordialement, ce n'était pas un secret après la scène qui venait de se dérouler, mais c'est pourtant pour le sauver qu'il se condamna aux yeux de tous.

Sans réfléchir, il exécuta un mouvement de la main et un mur haut de deux bons mètres surgit juste devant le vieil homme paralysé par la peur. La carriole se fracassa sur ce bouclier minéral dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« C'est toi ? », lui demanda un autre homme aussi choqué que impressionné. Et Shu su alors qu'il avait fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Terrifié, le garçon se tourna vers son père qui le saisit par le bras pour le forcer à quitter les lieux. « Pauvre idiot », lâcha Buni. « Combien de temps mettront les soldats pour apprendre ce que tu as fais ? ». Tous les deux rentrèrent aussi rapidement que possible chez eux, et lorsqu'ils eurent expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé à Katara, celle-ci réagit si vite que Shu resta interdit.

« Vas chercher les sabres », dit-elle à Buni qui se rendit dans sa chambre pour revenir avec deux sabres dont les fourreaux et les pommeaux étaient décorés des emblèmes des quatre éléments. Et à Shu, la vieille femme demanda de prendre toutes les provisions qu'ils pourraient transporter. Le garçon obéit sans poser de question et il remplit trois sacs à dos pendant que Buni sortait pour aller remplir des gourdes à la rivière.

« Ils arrivent », les avertit ce dernier en revenant sur le seuil de la porte. Katara et Shu surent tout de suite qu'il voulait parler des Guerriers de la Terre. Si il y avait bien une chose à reconnaître aux Guerriers des Royaumes, c'était qu'ils ne perdaient jamais de temps lorsqu'il s'agissait du recrutement. « Prépare toi », dit la vieille femme à son petit fils. Puis ils quittèrent la maison.

« Arrêtez-vous », ordonna alors le Chef de la dizaine d'hommes qui était arrivé sur des chevaux-autruches. « Par ordre du Cercle de la Terre, nous venons chercher le Fils de la Terre, Shu ! ». Pour seule réponse, Katara leva violement les mains au ciel et apparut une barrière haute de presque trois fois la taille d'un homme qui les coupa des soldats.

« A la rivière », cria Buni en courant. Shu était terrorisé et cela s'empira lorsque les Guerriers de la Terre enfoncèrent le mur pour les rattraper. Arriva alors quelque chose qui laissa le garçon encore plus stupéfait que lorsque que son père avait maîtrisé plusieurs adversaires sans difficulté un peu plus tôt dans le champ. L'air résolu, Buni exécuta des mouvements rapides et gracieux, et l'eau de la rivière suivit ses gestes comme si elle était douée de vie. Pour lui qui avait été formé à la Maîtrise de la Terre, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : son père était un Maître de l'Elément Aquatique.

Sous le choc, il vit son père manier l'eau aussi facilement que lui était capable de le faire avec la terre, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, d'étranges tentacules d'eau se chargèrent de dévier les blocs de roche que les soldats leurs envoyaient. Ces derniers furent ensuite emportés par une puissante vague qui se glaça instantanément. Les Guerriers de la Terre étaient si abasourdis qu'ils ne dirent rien avant que le trio ne soit lui-même emporté par un mouvement de terre provoqué par Katara.

Juché sur cette petite colline qui se déplaçait plus vite que des chevaux-autruches, Shu trouva enfin la force de parler. « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda-t-il paniqué. « Et pourquoi t'es un Maître de l'Eau ? ». Buni ne répondit rien et préféra indiquer un lieu sûr à Katara qui les y emmena sans broncher. Il s'agissait d'un petit bout de plaine près de laquelle coulait le fleuve où naissait la rivière qu'ils venaient de quitter. Katara s'effondra sur le sol épuisé par l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir. « Respire », lui dit son petit-fils inquiet de la voir haleter. Et à son père, il demanda encore : Comment as-tu fais ? ».

« Buni est un Maître de l'Eau », se chargea de répondre Katara en se serrant la poitrine. « Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps… ». Shu était plus terrifié que jamais, mais il ne dit rien et sa grand-mère continua difficilement : « Je t'aime, Shu », dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. « Et je te supplies de me pardonner… Tu es l'Avatar… Tu as… », et elle ne pu rien dire de plus car son cœur était bien trop faible et elle mourut dans les bras de Buni. Shu continua de tenir la main de sa grand-mère, et son père lutta contre ses émotions pour le forcer à se reprendre. « Les fils de la Terre vont finir par revenir », dit-il en étendant la vieille femme sur le sol avec tout le respect qu'elle méritait. « Elle était le plus Grand Maître de la Terre qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer », commença-t-il avec un léger tremblement dans la voix. « Mais elle était surtout la meilleure des amies et une femme d'honneur ».

Ensuite Shu, trop bouleversé par tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé en si peu de temps, fit comme si il n'était qu'un automate et à la demande de son père, il manipula la terre pour lui façonner une tombe au-dessus de laquelle se dressait une pierre tombale où il était écrit ces quelques mots dicté par Buni :

_Si gît Toph, un Grand Maître de la Terre._

Et de sa propre initiative, Shu ajouta juste en dessous :

_Si gît Katara, une amie et une Grand-mère._

Après un dernier adieu, Buni força encore une fois son fils à sortir de son état quasi-léthargique et ils quittèrent tous les deux celle qui s'était fait appelé Katara pour rejoindre le fleuve, puis Buni érigea un solide pont de glace qui leur permit d'atteindre l'autre rive. Shu vit son père faire disparaître ce pont une fois qu'ils furent passés et enfin il trouva la force de parler :

« Qui suis-je ? », demanda-t-il. « Et qui tu es, toi ? ».

Buni se laissa quelques secondes pour réfléchir et répondit :

« Tu t'appels Shu, fils de Borak et de Karine de la Tribu du Pôle Nord », dit-il. « Et moi je suis Maho, fils de Hako, le Chef de notre Tribu ; ta mère était ma sœur aîné ».

« Mais c'est impossible », s'emporta Shu au bord des larmes. « Je suis un Maître de la Terre, comme Grand-mère ! ». Buni tenta de le serrer dans ses bras pour le consoler, mais Shu se dégagea. « Je ne peux pas être l'Avatar… ». Et il s'effondra, les nerfs à vifs.

« Nous avions prévu de te l'expliquer depuis longtemps », avoua Buni. « Mais à chaque fois nous avons retardé ce moment pour que tu n'ais pas à souffrir inutilement ; nous ne voulions pas que ce soit aussi violent ». Mais Shu ne voulait rien entendre et il remplaça sa peine par la colère d'avoir été trahit depuis si longtemps.

« Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? », se mit-il à crier. « D'après toi tu n'es même pas mon père, alors qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas un autre mensonge ? ». La terre autour de lui tremblait sous le poids de sa colère, et Buni tenta de le calmer en lui rappelant les paroles de Katara sur le contrôle de ses émotions. « Calme toi », finit-il pas lui dire. « Tu dois te calmer ou tu vas nous tuer tous les deux ». Et il avait raison. Déjà des pics rocheux sortaient du sol, la terre se déchirait et des blocs de pierre sifflaient dans l'air au risque de les percuter.

Réalisant ce qu'il se passait, Shu se concentra pour endiguer le flux de vibrations qui se dégageaient inconsciemment de lui pour se répandre dans le sol en proie à ses émotions. Lorsqu'il eut réussit, il vit que le paysage avait été définitivement bouleversé au poing que même le court du fleuve s'en était trouvé altéré ; l'eau était même gelé par endroit. « Tu es l'Avatar », lui répéta Buni. « Ton rôle est de maintenir l'équilibre entre les éléments, et pour t'y aider tu as reçus un pouvoir proportionnel à la tâche ».

« Mais que se passera-t-il si je n'arrive pas à me contrôler ? », lui demanda Shu.

« Tu apprendras », lui assura Buni en ramassant leurs affaire. « Mais pour le moment nous devons disparaître avant que les Guerriers de la Terre ne nous rattrapent ; n'oublis pas qu'ils me voient à présent comme un ennemi ».

Ils se mirent donc en route, en silence. A un moment Buni voulu dire quelque chose pour réconforter le garçon qui s'était un peu éloigner pour pleurer de son côté, mais il se retint. Shu avait besoin de faire le point avec lui-même maintenant que tout son monde s'écroulait. Après un moment, il rejoint Buni.

« Est-ce que tu m'as raconté la vérité pour maman ? », demanda le garçon. « Lorsque tu m'en parlais ? ». Buni lui passa un bras autour des épaules. « Chacun des mots que j'ai prononcé à son sujet étaient vrais », lui assura-t-il en s'autorisant un maigre sourire. « A partir de maintenant je ne te cacherais absolument plus rien et cela quelque que soit la question que tu me poseras ».

Hésitant, Shu le prit au mot et demanda :

« Est-ce que j'ai des frères et sœurs ? ». Le sourire de Buni s'élargit. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point celui qu'il aimait comme son propre fils avait grandit.


	3. Chapter 3

Les Nouveaux Avatars

Chapitre 3

Adossé à un vieil arbre solitaire qui se dressait sur une colline verdoyante, Shu regardait le ciel étoilé. La veille à la même heure, il n'avait été qu'un gamin parmi tant d'autres, avec des talents précoces pour la Maître de la Terre et qui vivait en compagnie d'une grand-mère autoritaire et d'un père qui avait endossé le rôle de son meilleur ami. Il laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues en hommage à cette vie qui avait prit fin à la mort trop prématuré de celle qu'il avait toujours cru s'appeler Katara.

Maintenant il était un Fils de l'Eau, frère jumeau de l'Avatar dont il partageait les pouvoirs et la mission, et son père, le seul lien encore tangible avec son ancienne existence, était devenu un simple oncle. Il n'était pas encore près à tourner de dos à seize ans de vie équilibré, et même si il savait que son vrai père était quelque par dans le pôle nord, il se refusait à appeler Buni autrement que « papa ».

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? », lui demanda ce dernier qui était étendu juste à côté. « Si tu veux continuer de parler… ». Il n'en dit pas plus, attendant une réaction de son « fils ».

« Que pourrais-tu me dire sur mon vrai père ? », finit par demander le jeune homme tout honteux. Buni ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde et il commença :

« Borak a toujours été considéré comme le meilleur guerrier de la Tribu », expliqua-t-il. « Il était grand, fort, et les filles étaient toutes folles de lui ; ajoute à ça ses faits d'armes, il était parfait sur tous les points ».

« Maman aussi était folle de lui ? », le questionna Shu.

« Non », répondit Buni en riant. « Elle le repoussait à chaque dois qu'il faisait mine de se rapprocher d'elle, c'était déjà une sacrée fille à l'époque ». Buni se tue pendant quelques secondes où il s'autorisa de rêver de cette époque. « Mais un jour Borak est revenu grièvement blessé d'une parti de chasse à la baleine, et comme Karine était la meilleur guérisseuse de notre Tribu, ils ont finalement été forcé de passer suffisamment de temps ensemble pour apprendre à se connaître ; ta mère l'a longtemps soupçonné de s'être blessé exprès ». Et il rie de bon cœur. Lorsqu'il parlait de son peuple, Buni avait le regard de ceux qui se languissait de leurs foyers ; c'était un aspect de son père qu'il découvrait pour la première fois.

« Maman était un Maître de l'Eau ? », demanda-t-il.

« C'est elle qui m'a formé », confirma Buni. « A la mort de Katara, c'est elle qui a reprit le flambeau pour enseigner la Maîtrise de l'Eau à la nouvelle génération ».

« Katara ? », s'étonna Shu.

« Oui, Katara était la femme dont s'était éprit l'ancien Avatar ; Toph et elle étaient les meilleurs amis et c'est en son souvenir que ta grand-mère à choisit de porter ce nom ».

« C'était donc bien un nom du peuple de l'Eau », lança Shu. « La femme du meunier le reprochait souvent à mamie ».

« Oui », approuva son père. « Moi j'ai choisis Buni en mémoire d'un ami mort peu de temps avant ta naissance ; c'était un Fils de la Terre qui avait choisit de vivre parmi les nôtres avant que ne débute le conflit ».

« Ca va te faire drôle de te faire appeler par ton vrai nom lorsque nous seront de retour au Pôle Nord », dit innocemment Shu. Cette simple remarque laissa Buni sans voix. « Tu voudrais aller là-bas ? », demanda ce dernier.

« Nous sommes recherché par les Guerriers de la Terre », répondit Shu. « Et si je suis l'Avatar, je dois apprendre à manier l'Eau ; où pourrais-je apprendre mieux que là-bas ? ». Buni sourit de toutes ses dents. « Et comme ça je pourrais rencontrer ma sœur », ajouta le garçon à présent rêveur. Il pensait aussi à rencontrer Borak, mais il n'en dit rien par peur de blesser Buni.

Il savait que quoi qu'il arrive ce serait toujours lui son père, mais la curiosité était trop forte. Il voulait rencontrer l'homme que sa mère avait choisit.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Shu et Buni –il persistait à vouloir porter son nom d'emprunt- avaient entrepris de voyager incognito sans recourir à leur Maîtrise des Eléments. Ils allaient donc vers le nord, comptant sur la force de leurs jambes et sur leurs talents de pêcheur et de chasseurs pour trouver à manger une fois qu'ils eurent terminé les provisions qu'ils avaient emporté le jour de leur départ forcé. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Shu continuait de questionner son père sur leurs origines communes. Mais si il était capable de répondre à toutes les questions qui concernaient le passer, il en était tout autre lorsqu'on s'intéressait au présent ; cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait été coupé de son peuple.

Les nuits, ils les passaient le plus souvent à la belle étoile après un entraînement difficile du maniement du sabre. « A quoi bon se servir des armes ? », se plaignit Shu en massant ses bras rendu douloureux par les coups que lui portait Buni avec les bâtons qu'ils utilisaient pour l'apprentissage. « Si on doit se battre, la Maîtrise des Eléments sera plus efficace que n'importe quel sabre ». Mais à cela Buni répondit en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'arrière du crâne. « Que peut faire un Maître de l'Eau au milieu du désert ? », demanda-t-il. « De quoi est capable un Fils du Feu au fond de l'eau ? ». Il soupira. « Il arrive parfois que les plus Grands Maîtres se retrouvent aussi vulnérables que des oisillons ». Shu ne fit aucune remarque et avala son repas qui se limitait en tout et pour tout à deux tranches de lards fumé et une miche de pain sec.

« Comment as-tu appris à manier le sabre ? », demanda le garçon après un moment. « C'est une arme habituellement utiliser par les Fils de la Terre ».

« Même si elle était aveugle, ta grand-mère aimait assister aux entraînements des Gardien du Temple de la Terre lorsqu'elle y vivait ; je n'ai jamais connu de Maître plus intransigeant qu'elle ».

« A qui le dis-tu ? », confirma le garçon qui revit les années passés à apprendre la Maîtrise de la Terre sous la tutelle de la vieille femme au caractère si bien trempé. Puis ils se couchèrent pour dormir.

Ce soir là Shu fit un nouveau rêve dans lequel se trouvait la jeune fille enfermée dans sa tour. Cette fois elle ne pleurait pas, comme dans son premier rêve, elle se tenait devant une petite lucarne par où elle apercevait le croissant de la lune entouré d'étoiles à qui elle dédiait une chanson. Sa voix était douce et pure comme de l'eau claire, et les paroles de sa chanson traitaient de ceux que l'on aimait et qui nous avaient quitté. Après un moment elle pleura mais même là elle continua de chanter jusqu'à la fin de sa chanson.

Finalement Shu se réveilla et porta une main à son visage. Lui aussi avait pleuré ceux qu'il aimait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur les rives du grand océan à l'extrême nord des Royaumes de la Terre, cela faisait presque un moi et demi qu'ils avaient été forcé de fuir leur village. Si il ne le maîtrisait pas totalement, Shu avait maintenant de très bonnes bases dans le maniement du sabre, et en plus de cet entraînement Buni avait depuis peu entreprit de lui enseigner l'art de la Maîtrise de l'Eau. C'était donc totalement à bout de force qu'il s'endormait chaque soir, et parfois il lui arrivait encore de rêver de la belle inconnue.

Il ne savait absolument rien de cette fille, mais chaque fois il s'y attachait un peu plus, et le fait qu'elle soit enfermée seule dans une tour de pierre le peinait. Il aurait voulu être comme ces héros dans les histoires de sa grand-mère, ces Maîtres des Eléments qui arrivaient dans les villages, tuaient les monstres, et qui repartaient avec celle qu'ils avaient sauvés. Et à quoi bon, se dit-il. Que pouvait-on faire pour un rêve ?

De son côté, Buni avait fait le choix d'acheter un petit bateau de pêche afin de poursuivre leur voyage par la mer. Il s'agissait d'un petit voilier décoré aux couleurs du royaume de la Terre. « Ca nous permettra de voyager sans encombre sur les mers contrôlé par les Fils de la Terre », expliqua-t-il. « Et si nous rencontrons des Fils de l'Eau, je n'aurais qu'à user de ma Maîtrise pour qu'on nous laisse en paix ». Ils avaient donc fabriqué quelques cannes à pêches rudimentaires et acheté des filets pour pourvoir à leurs besoins, et ils avaient aussi embarqué de grandes quantités d'eau potables.

Mais si Shu était soulagé d'apprendre qu'il serait dispensé de l'entraînement au sabre pour un temps, il devait maintenant consacrer une plus grande partie de ses journées à la Maîtrise de l'Eau. Plus intransigeant que jamais, Buni le forçait à exécuter toutes sortes d'exercices comme former une petite boule d'eau qu'il devait faire passer d'une main à l'autre pendant des heures –il se retrouva trempé à plus d'une reprise-, ou encore de faire geler cette même boule pour lui redonner ensuite da forme d'origine – cette fois il s'était retrouvé avec les mains bloqué dans la glace.

Ces nouveaux entraînements étaient particulièrement épuisant, mais malgré tout Shu s'efforçait d'être le plus sérieux possible. Après un moment, Buni enleva la voile sans raison. « Maintenant nous allons étudier une nouvelle façon d'utiliser la Maîtrise de l'Eau », expliqua-t-il enfin. « Lève toi et fais avancer le bateau ». Sans vraiment savoir comment il devait s'y prendre, Shu prit l'une des postures les plus classiques que lui avait enseigné sa grand-mère. « Vas toujours au plus simple », lui avait-elle conseillé. Mais Buni ne semblait pas du même avit. « Moins rigide sur tes jambes », lui dit-il. « Plus souple ; lorsque tu uses de la Maîtrise de l'Eau, tu ne dois pas faire corps avec elle mais suivre son mouvement ».

Shu se força à se détendre. « Tu ne dois pas lui imposer ton rythme », disait son père. « Mais suivre le sien et faire en sorte de le diriger dans le sens que tu auras choisis ».

Le jeune homme se concentra donc sur l'eau, tentant de comprendre les variations des courants et de calquer son propre rythme à celui-ci. C'était un exercice très difficile pour un Maître de la Terre, car il devait faire corps avec son élément pour renverser son rythme et lui en dicter un autre, mais avec l'eau c'était l'inverse ; cette fois c'était la nature qui prenait les rênes. « Je t'ai enseigné les mouvements du Tai Chi pendant des années en t'expliquant que c'était bon pour toi », l'encouragea Buni. « Et ce sont justement ces mouvements qui sont utilisé par les Maîtres de l'Eau lorsqu'il usent de leurs arts ».

Après des minutes interminables pendant lesquelles le bateau continuait de dériver, Shu exécuta ces mouvements fluides et gracieux qu'ils avaient répété chaque matin avec son père depuis aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir. Il finit par comprendre cet élément nouveau mais pourtant si familier, et dans un mouvement de la main il fit se lever une petite vague qui retomba dès qu'il le remarqua. « Très bien », lui dit Buni à présent tout sourire. « Maintenant fait exactement la même chose de façon à ce que le courant pousse l'arrière du bateau ; toi ne pousse pas, dirige ». Et Shu fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Lentement dans un premier temps, puis de plus en plus rapide à mesure qu'il gagnait en confiance.

« Ne cherche pas à contrôler les courants », l'avertit Buni avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle à cause de ses mouvements de bras trop brusque. « Contente toi de les rediriger ; la Maîtrise de l'Eau n'est jamais rien d'autre qu'un travail d'équipe ». Et Shu se força à ralentir pour privilégier la fluidité du mouvement sur la vitesse, et à sa grande surprise cela suffit à ce que le bateau gagne en rapidité. Satisfait, Buni lui demanda de s'arrêter « en douceur », et il remit la voile pour qu'ils profitent des vents favorables.

Ils ne firent plus rien pendant le reste de la journée, et c'est sans difficulté que Shu s'endormit, satisfait de lui comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis l'époque où il apprenait la Maîtrise de la Terre avec sa grand-mère.

Dès ce moment, la Maîtrise de l'Eau se fit plus facile pour Shu qui apprenait toujours plus vite les enseignements de son père. Et un jour ce dernier posa une main sur la surface de l'eau et celle-ci se solidifia sur rayon de huit bons mètres. Le bateau était prit dans la glace et c'est comme si de rien n'était qu'il posa le pied au sol. « Nous allons maintenant voir les principes de base au combat », dit-il en faisant signe au garçon de le rejoindre. « Cette fois les choses seront plus différentes car chacun de tes mouvements serviront à guider l'élément liquide ; mets toi en position s'il te plait ».

Shu adopta une position décontracter et il se concentra sur les courants existants dans l'eau comme dans la glace. En face de lui Buni lança sa main en avant et un petit jet d'eau le frappa à la poitrine. « En temps normal ça aurait été une flèche de glace », expliqua-t-il à son élève trempé. « Mais nous verrons cela plus tard ; reproduit mon mouvement ».

Shu le fit mais rien ne se produisit. « Tout ton corps doit participer à ton mouvement », lui expliqua Buni. « Maintenant recommence ». Lentement mais sûrement, Shu apprit à manier l'eau à distance et plus il s'exerçait plus ses jets d'eau étaient précis. Après plus d'une heure, les deux Maîtres étaient trempé jusqu'aux os mais ils étaient tout de même satisfait. Ils remontèrent à bord de leur embarcation et Buni fit fondre la glace pour qu'ils puissent repartir. Dans un autre mouvement fluide le Maître appela toute l'eau qui imprégnait les vêtements de son élève et la fit retomber dans l'océan. Sec et étonné, Shu se contenta de sourire.

Après deux semaines de traversé, les deux compères finirent pas croiser pour la première fois un autre bateau. Ils étaient contents, surtout parce que leurs réserves d'eau étaient au plus bas et que les poissons se faisaient rares dans la région. Mais là où ils étaient vraiment aux anges s'était parce qu'il s'agissait d'un navire des tribus de l'Eau.

Sans attendre, Buni mit le cap vers eux et tous les deux leurs firent de grands gestes pour signaler leur position. Seulement ils avaient fini par oublier un petit détaille : leur voilier portait les couleurs du peuple de la Terre. Sans prévenir, les hommes de la tribu de l'Eau usèrent de leurs Maîtrise pour geler tout ce qui les entourait. Au début Buni ne tenta rien, mais lorsque des pointes de glace commencèrent à perforer la coque du bateau, il se décida à agir.

Avec des gestes amples et gracieux, il fit disparaître la glace pour ensuite appeler les courants marins qui propulsèrent leur embarcation en avant. Shu, quant à lui, se chargea de geler les orifices par lesquelles l'eau s'infiltrait. La coque ainsi colmatée, le voilier fila sur l'eau et c'est d'une voix puissante que Buni s'adressa aux siens.

« Salut à vous, peuple de l'Eau ! », dit-il aussi content que furieux de cet accueil musclé. « Est-ce ainsi que l'on reçoit deux frères qui veulent retrouver leurs foyers ? ».

« De quelle tribu venez-vous ? », lui demanda une voix depuis le navire.

« De celle du Nord ! ». Visiblement Buni ne voulait surtout pas se laisser démonter. « Notre bateau est maintenant trop endommager pour continuer, nous laisserez-vous monter à bord du vôtre ? ». Après une discussion animée à bord du navire de guerre, quelqu'un fit se dresser une gigantesque vague qui se solidifia de façon à former un escalier de fortune.

Buni en tête, les deux compagnons montèrent les marches pour se retrouver en face de plusieurs visages durs et fermés. « Je me nomme Maho, Fils de Hako », répondit Buni à la question silencieuse que tous semblaient lui pousser. « Et voici Shu, Fils de Borak ». Des murmures parcoururent le pont et bientôt quelqu'un du nom de Saro les invita à se joindre à eux, car ils allaient eux aussi vers la capitale de la Tribu de l'Eau du Pôle Nord.


	4. Chapter 4

Les Nouveaux Avatars

Chapitre 4

Avec la vie de simple garçon de ferme qu'il avait mené, rien, pas même les histoires que lui avait raconté Buni, n'avait pu préparer Shu à ce que lui réservait la citée de la Tribu du Pôle Nord. La ville toute entière était taillée dans la glace et ses habitants avaient fait en sorte qu'elle soit aussi magnifique que possible. En plus de cela elle était rendue sûr par de solides murailles et son peuple était constitué d'autant de jeunes que de vieux.

Dès qu'ils eurent posé le pied au sol, Buni et Shu furent conduit dans la salle où siégeaient les membres du Conseil et c'est dans l'étonnement le plus total qu'ils les reçurent. « C'est donc aujourd'hui que tu nous reviens », dit le Chef Hako à son fils. « Et je vois que le fils perdu de Karine t'accompagne ; soyez les bienvenues ». Buni et Shu s'inclinèrent et on leur fit surgir des sièges de la glace. « Avant toutes choses », continua le Chef. « J'aimerais que vous nous racontiez les faits que vous avec vécus pendant ces seize années d'absence ».

Buni s'exécuta alors, n'épargnant aucun détaille à son auditoire, même les plus négligeables comme les jeux auxquels s'étaient adonné Shu et ses parents de substitution. Certains tiquèrent lorsqu'il raconta la bataille à laquelle avait participé Shu alors inconscient de ses véritables origines, mais Buni précisa qu'il avait agit comme n'importe qui dont la maison était menacé par un ennemi. Après deux heures, l'heure du dîner arriva et des femmes vinrent dresser la table que les Maîtres de l'Eau s'étaient chargé de façonner de la même façon que leurs sièges. Pendant le repas, Shu fut à son tour interroger sur sa vie et à plusieurs reprises ils eut l'impression d'avoir répondit à coté de la plaque, mais comme personne ne lui dit rien, il continua.

Puis le repas se termina et ce fut au tour de Buni de poser les questions. « Serait-il possible de savoir pourquoi l'Avatar n'est pas parmi nous ? », demanda-t-il. Le Chef Hako tiqua.

« Mahana avait été envoyé pour entamer des pourparler de paix il y a maintenant trois mois », expliqua-t-il. « Mais malheureusement les Guerriers de la Terre nous ont une nouvelle fois trahis en l'enlevant ; nous avons appris tout récemment qu'elle était retenu prisonnière dans le Temple de la Terre ».

La nouvelle blessa sérieusement le pauvre Shu qui avait tant espéré la rencontrer. « Quand partez-vous la libérer ? », demanda-t-il au grand étonnement des membres du conseil. Personne ne su quoi répondre, mais quelqu'un entra et parla d'une voix forte. « Nous préparons justement de troupes pour cela », dit-il. « Et un Maître de la Terre tel que toi sera bien sûr indispensable pour écraser les ennemis que nous rencontrerons ».

Le Conseil réagit violement à cette demande, expliquant que la perte d'un seul Avatar était bien suffisante pour ne pas risquer la vie du seul qui leur restait. Shu était plus que fatiguer de voir sa vie contrôler par d'autres, et c'est avec colère qu'il se leva pour affronter les opposants.

« Je ne suis plus un bébé à qui l'on dicte les faits et gestes », dit-il avec fureur. « J'irais sauver ma sœur ; et qu'un seul d'entre vous tente de m'en empêcher ! ».

« Bien parler, mon fils ! », le complimenta le nouveau venu. « Je n'en attendais pas moins de quelqu'un issu de mon sang ». Shu se tourna vers lui, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Borak était exactement comme il se l'était imaginé : Grand, trapu et le regard féroce, ils ressemblaient beaucoup de visage malgré quelques rides et plusieurs cicatrices qui barraient sa face buriné par le soleil.

« Content de te revoir », dit-il simplement à Buni qu'il regardait trop durement au goût de Shu. « J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire, Shu, alors je t'invite à me retrouver sur les murailles dès que le conseil en aura terminé avec toi ». Puis il parti sans se retourner.

Voyant son dos s'éloigner, le jeune homme se demanda si il pourrait un jour nouer des liens avec ce « Guerrier » qui regardait tout le monde, lui comprit, comme si ils s'agissaient d'inférieurs.

Malgré l'arrivé et le départ irrespectueuse Borak envers le Conseil, les discussions destiné à décider de ce qu'il était possible à Shu de faire et de ne pas faire se firent de plus en plus violentes. Le « Nouvel Avatar » s'emporta, menaçant de partir seul si il le fallait, et chacun se força à se calmer. « Comprend bien notre situation », commença Hako, mais Shu le coupa net.

« Je me moque totalement de votre situation », dit-il. « N'oubliez pas une chose : j'ai grandis en vous considérant comme des ennemis et je vous ai déjà combattu ! ». Son annonce choqua tellement les personne qui l'avait entendu que tous restèrent sans voix. Shu continua :

« Je ne veut et n'ai jamais voulu de cette guerre stupide », expliqua-t-il. « Aujourd'hui je me retrouve déchiré entre mon cœur et mon sang ; tant que je vivrais je me battrais pour faire cesser cette guerre ! ». Certains approuvèrent en hochant la tête et d'autres semblèrent réfléchir à ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Finalement Buni et Shu demandèrent la permission de se retirer et Hako les y autorisa.

Sur les murailles, Shu fut de nouveau déçut par Borak qui ne lui manifesta pas l'intérêt qu'on aurait pu s'attendre d'un père qui voyait son fils pour la première fois après seize années de séparation forcé. A la place il préféra se disputer avec Buni qui se força à ne pas répondre à ses provocations.

« Pendant seize ans tu t'es terré à l'autre bout du monde alors que ton peuple avait besoin de toi », l'accusait Borak. « Est-ce que tu sais combien de braves Fils de l'Eau sont tombé pendant que tu menais la belle vie ? ».

« N'oublis pas que je ne suis pas partis de mon plein gré », lui fit remarquer Buni. « Ma mission avait été ordonné par le conseil au grand complet ».

« Le Conseil ? », dit Borak. « Tout juste un ramassis de vieillards incapable de faire les bons choix ! Par leur faute ma fille est entre les mains de nos ennemis ! ».

« Nous irons la chercher », tenta de le calmer Shu qui s'interposa entre ses pères.

« Au moins tu n'as pas contaminé mon fils avec ta lâcheté », conclu Borak en s'en retournant auprès de ses hommes avec qui il préparait la mission de sauvetage.

« Comment maman a-t-elle pu choisir cet homme ? », osa enfin demander Shu.

« Même si je ne l'ai jamais compris, je me suis efforcé d'accepter son choix », avoua Buni. « Mais n'oublis pas qu'il est ton père et qu'il t'aimes à sa façon ». Mais lui-même ne croyait pas ce qu'il disait. Faute de mieux, Buni conduisit le garçon vers la maison qu'il avait habité quelques temps avant de quitter les siens. Il s'agissait d'une petite maison comme il en existait beaucoup dans la citée : toute en glace et constitué d'un assez large couloir d'entrée qui permettait d'accéder à une chambre par la gauche, une salle de la bain par la droite et en allant tout droit on entrait dans une cuisine. Dans ce même couloir se trouvait un petit escalier qui conduisait à la terrasse situé sur le toit.

« Bienvenue à la maison », dit Buni à son fils. « J'espère que tu t'y plairas ». Et Shu n'en doutais pas un instant.

Les préparatifs nécessaires à l'élaboration de la mission de sauvetage s'étant révélés plus long qu'il ne l'avait pensé, Shu passa la semaine à perfectionner sa Maîtrise de l'Eau et des armes. En ce qui concernait les duels aux sabres auxquels ils s'adonnaient avec leurs épées de bois, Shu et Buni préféraient rester chez eux et profité de la terrasse suffisamment large pour cela, mais la Maîtrise de l'Eau nécessitait une grande quantité de matière première qui faisait qu'ils étaient obligés de se rendre dans la cours du Temple de l'Eau où les Cinq Sages de l'Eau s'efforçaient d'enseigner leur savoir à la nouvelle génération.

Ils virent d'un très mauvais œil que Shu préfère apprendre de Buni plutôt que d'eux, mais même eux durent admettre l'efficacité des leçons. Comme à chaque fois, Buni faisait en sorte que Shu s'amuse tout en apprenant les fondements de la Maîtrise de l'Eau : cette fois ils jouaient tous les deux à la « balle ».

Au début, Shu n'avait pas comprit où voulait en venir son père, à vouloir qu'ils se lancent une petite boule d'eau sans jamais qu'elle ne touche le sol, mais après quelques passes faciles, Buni avait commencé à la lui envoyer de moins en moins bien cadré, et Shu fut forcé d'exécuter différentes acrobaties pour ne pas être à avoir à courir dans tous les sens comme un dératé.

« Tu as été formé au Hung Gar par ta grand-mère, et moi je t'ai enseigné le Tai Chi depuis ton plus jeune âge », lui dit Buni. « Utilises tout ce que tu as appris pour augmenter la vitesse ainsi que la puissance de tes coups ». Et commença alors un balais où se mêlait tous les arts de combattre auxquels Shu avait été initié. Au bout d'un moment ce n'était plus une, mais cinq balles que les deux danseurs se renvoyaient, et ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure avant que Buni n'atteigne son fils à la tête avec l'une d'elles qu'il s'était amusé à faire passer de l'état de boule d'eau à celui de boule de neige. « Tu as triché », se plaignit Shu recouvert de la matière floconneuse et glacé.

« C'est de ta faute », répondit Buni à présent sérieux. « Dans un combat, tu dois toujours rester concentrer sur ce qu'il se passe autour de toi ; fit toi à ton instinct plutôt qu'à ta logique, ou tu mourras avec une épée planté dans le dos ». Des enfants vinrent ensuite leur demander la permission de participer à leur « jeu », et c'est comme n'importe quel garçon que Shu s'amusa vraiment pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté son village et tous les amis qu'il y avait laissés.

Ce soir là, sur le chemin qui les ramenait chez eux, Shu n'avait eut de cesse de parler de ses nouveaux amis avec qui il espérait rejouer dès le lendemain après son entraînement. Buni était heureux de le voir enfin libérer de cette lourde solitude qui pesait obligatoirement sur celui qui portait le titre d'Avatar. « Aang a toujours refusé son statu à cause du regard des autres », lui avait dit Toph un jour où Shu n'était encore qu'un enfant. Puis quelqu'un se dressa sur leur route.

« De quel droit vous permettez-vous de venir ici et de faire comme si vous étiez chez vous ? », demanda l'inconnu visiblement très en colère. « N'oubliez pas d'où vous venez, Fils de la Terre ! ». Shu allait répondre avec violence à ces paroles qui, si elles contenaient une par de vérité, se voulaient insultantes pour celui qui les prononçait. Mais Buni l'en empêcha.

« Avoir vécu loin d'ici ne retire rien au fait que nous sommes des Fils de l'Eau », dit-il d'une voix calme. « Et je doute que les Cinq Sages du Temple de l'Eau apprécies que tu importunes Shu comme tu le fais ». Mais le jeune homme se contenta de cracher sur le sol.

« Une moitié d'Avatar », dit-il. « Voilà ce qu'il est, et rien de plus ». Et pour Shu c'était la goûte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il libéra son bras que Buni avait saisit pour le calmer, et c'est près à se battre qu'il fit face à l'inconnu.

« Je te préviens que je ne me laisserais pas insulter sans réagir », l'averti-t-il.

« Très bien », rétorqua l'autre jeune homme. « Alors allons régler ça un peu plus loin ». Et il sauta dans l'un des fleuves qui traversaient la citée de long en large telles des avenues. Normalement il aurait dû couler dès le moment où il avait touché la surface de l'eau, mais une puissante vague se leva alors et l'emporta vers les murailles de glace qui protégeaient la ville. Shu savait comment il s'y était prit, il avait utiliser ce même moyen pour diriger le petit voilier sur lequel lui et Buni avaient navigué, et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il parti à la poursuite de ce fou furieux trop présomptueux à son goût.

Sur les murailles où Shu s'était rendu la veille pour parler à son père, les soldats en poste reculèrent comme ils le purent pour ne pas risquer de tomber dans le vide lorsque les deux jeunes gens surgirent de nulle part.

« Voyons ce que vaut une moitié d'Avatar lorsqu'il doit faire autre chose que de jouer à la balle », lâcha l'inconnu en colère. Et il attaqua. Au début, Shu n'eut aucun mal à éviter les projectiles de glaces et les puissants jets d'eau que lui envoyait son adversaire, mais malgré tout son talent il ne faisait pas mieux et ses propres projectiles n'étaient pas capables d'atteindre leur but. Les attaques s'enchaînaient à une vitesse impressionnante, chacun mélangeant les techniques de combat à distance et de corps à corps, et à force de puiser dans tout cette glace qui les entouraient ils avaient réussis à déformèrent toute la portion de la muraille où ils se trouvaient. Peu à peu, Shu réalisa combien il n'avait fait que survoler les possibilité offerte par la Maîtrise de l'Eau, et il se permit même de reproduire les mouvements de son adversaire.

Autour d'eux, les soldats ne savaient pas quoi faire. S'agissant de l'Avatar ils en vinrent même à penser que tout cela se déroulait avec l'accord des membres du Conseil. Borak choisit le moment où Shu et son adversaire s'étaient de nouveau séparer pour intervenir.

« Mais où est-ce que vous vous croyez, tous les deux ? », rugit-il. « Vous n'êtes que deux idiots qui s'imagine que tout leur est permit parce qu'ils sont capable de faire mumuse avec les éléments ! Avez-vous une idée du temps qu'il faudra pour renforcer cette muraille que vous avez endommagé ? ». Shu réalisa le désastre qu'ils avaient causé à eux seul... Et il se reçut ensuite une gifle si violente qu'il tomba sur le sol glacé et à présent inégal.

« Je ne te permets pas ! », s'emporta alors Buni qui avait observé la scène en retrait. Il vint se camper devant son beau-frère et explosa à son tour.

« Je me moque de ce que tu pourrais bien vouloir me permettre », lui lança Borak. « Tu n'as jamais été autre chose qu'un lâche à mes yeux, et n'oublis pas une chose : c'est mon fils et je le frapperais encore si je juge cela nécessaire ! ».

Là-dessus il frappa Buni et visage d'un magistral coup de poing. Mais Buni n'était pas près d'accepter de se faire ridiculiser par cet homme et c'est la rage au ventre qu'il libéra toute cette frustration qu'il avait accumulé depuis toutes ces années. « Il était déjà comme ça avec Karine », pensa-t-il en se relevant. Exécutant un simple mouvement de la main, il fit se lever un mince filet d'eau qu'il saisit de sa main droite, et dont il usa comme si il s'agissait d'un fouet. Il le lança en avant, et l'extrémité s'enroula autour du cou du Guerrier présomptueux. Borak ne bougea plus d'un millimètre, trop conscient de ce qu'il pourrait arriver si il esquissait le moindre mouvement.

« Alors, lâche ? », dit-il après un instant où il s'efforça de garder une certaine contenance. « Tranche moi la tête si tu l'oses ».

« Insulte moi autant que tu le veux, je m'en moque », se contenta de répondre Buni. « Mais touche un seul cheveux de Shu et je te découperais en tellement de morceaux que les poissons joueront au puzzle avec toi ! ». Et il retira son fouet d'eau pendant que Borak s'en retournait auprès de ses hommes comme si de rien n'était.

« Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir », dit-il tandis qu'il s'éloignait. « Et ça compte aussi pour toi, Sokka ! Dégage de là ou je me ferais un plaisir de botter ton petit cul de Fils de la Terre ».

Ne supportant pas l'attitude de son géniteur, Shu s'interposa entre Borak et celui contre qui il s'était battu.

« Ne cherches pas à défouler ta colère sur les autres », lança-t-il au guerrier. « Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de quelqu'un qui ne peut pas se défendre ! ».

Borak se contenta de lui tourner le dos, méprisant. Tiraillé entre la colère et la peine, Shu rejoignit celui qu'il considérait comme son vrai père.

« Je le déteste », dit-il. « Si seulement lui aussi était mort... ».

« Ne dis pas ça », le réprimanda Buni qui le serra dans ses bras. « Même les imbéciles méritent de vivre ». Mais tandis qu'il disait cela, il posait sur Borak un regard plein d'une haine extrême.

Fatigué, Buni et Shu se tournèrent vers l'escalier pour descendre de la muraille. Lorsqu'ils passèrent près de lui, Sokka reteint Shu par le bras. « Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, Fils de la Terre ! », dit-il avant de sauter de la muraille pour partir comme il était venu, en usant de sa Maîtrise de l'Eau.

« Pourquoi haïssent-ils autant ceux qui ne sont pas comme eux ? », finit par demanda Shu à son père lorsqu'ils eurent retrouver les rues de la citée.

« Tout simplement parce qu'il a toujours été plus facile de condamner que de pardonner », répondit l'intéressé.

Et ils ne firent plus jamais référence à ce qu'il était arrivé sur cette muraille avec Borak.


	5. Chapter 5

NDA : Etant donné le petit retard d'une semaine pour la parution de ce chapitre 5, je me suis permis de me presser pour publier le sixième chap dans la foulé et ainsi remettre les pendules à l'heure

Sinon je profite de cette note pour vous dire combien je suis content que vous preniez le temps de lire cette fic à laquelle je consacre une très grande partie de mon temps libre ( mes temps de pause au boulot sont toujours passé à écrire sur mon fidèle cahier à spirales :P ). Et que si vous voulez me laissez un petit message pour me faire par de vos impressions, n'hésitez pas car après tout si j'écris c'est bien sûr pour mon plaisir personnel mais aussi pour partager le résultat de mon imagination.

Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Les Nouveaux Avatars

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain matin, Shu demanda à son père d'être dispenser de son entraînement au sabre, ce que son père ne consentit pas de guetté de cœur. Libre pour toute la matinée, Shu sortit donc tout seul, visitant les lieux et bavardant de temps à autre avec les jeunes gens avec qui il s'était amusé devant le Temple de l'Eau. Puis on aborda le sujet du duel sur la muraille.

« Qui est Sokka ? », demanda Shu une fois qu'il eut terminé son maigre récit dont il avait omit plusieurs détailles. « Et pourquoi Borak l'a appelé Fils de la Terre ? ». Les garçons s'entre-regardèrent, surprit, mais l'un d'eux se chargea de répondre.

« Lorsque l'Avatar Aang s'est battu contre le Seigneur du Feu », commença celui qui s'appelait Mokku. « Il était entouré de ses amis, tous des Maîtres des Eléments sauf un : le Guerrier Sokka de la Tribu du Pôle Sud ».

« Oui », approuva Shu en souvenant des histoires du passé. « Ma grand-mère me l'a raconté lorsque j'étais petit ; est-ce qu'il y a un rapport entre ces deux Sokka ? ».

« En fait, le Sokka contre qui tu t'es battu hier est le petit-fils de l'ancien », révéla Mokku tout fier de lui. « Mais sa grand-mère était une Fille de la Terre, une Guerrière de Kyoshi à ce qu'on dit »

« Il vit tout seul », continua le Hakku, le petite frère de Mokku. « Ses parent sont mort il y a des années, et c'était son frère qui s'occupait de lui ».

« C'était ? », répéta Shu.

« Oui, lui aussi est mort », répondit un autre garçon. « Au cours d'une chasse à la baleine ».

Shu réalisa combien ils avaient de point en commun. Comme lui il était seul, rejeté par certain pour des raisons qui le dépassaient et déchiré entre deux peuples... Il demanda où on pouvait le trouver mais les garçons lui déconseillèrent fortement de chercher à le revoir.

« De toute façon il viendra nous voir pendant l'entraînement dans la cours du Temple », ajouta Mokku. « Comme les Sages ne veulent pas lui enseigner, il nous espionne pendant les leçons ; le pire c'est qu'il est vraiment doué ».

La matinée passa ensuite très vite tandis que Shu et les autres s'amusaient à concourir pour savoir qui était le meilleur pour tel ou tel chose. Mais comme dans sa vie il n'avait que très peu pêché, jamais chassé le manchot ni l'otarie, ou encore sauté du haut d'un pond de glace, il lui vint à l'idée de piéger ceux qui s'amusaient à ses dépends.

« Ce qui est sûr », dit-il avec son air espiègle. « C'est que c'est moi le meilleur pour la Maîtrise de la Terre ».

« Trop facile », rétorqua un garçon. « Moi aussi je peux le faire ; regardez ! ». Et il mima les mouvement d'un Maître de la Terre entrain de déplacer un bloc de pierre qui était représenté par un bloque de glace. Les autres rirent de bon cœur, et bientôt chacun y alla de sa petite impro. Il n'y avait là aucune moquerie, juste un jeu, et Shu se demanda pourquoi tout n'était pas aussi simple.

L'Après-midi, comme l'avaient annoncés ses amis, Sokka arriva l'air de rien. Shu avait raconté à son père ce qu'on lui avait apprit, et c'est tout naturellement que Buni vint le chercher en prétextant avoir besoin de son aide. « Je voudrais apprendre un nouveau mouvement à Shu », expliqua-t-il tout doucement au garçon plus méfiant que jamais. « Si tu pouvais lui lancer une flèche d'eau pendant qu'il est occupé à dévier mes projectiles... ».

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? », demanda Sokka sans se laisser démonter.

« Mes connaissances de la Maîtrise de l'Eau », répondit Buni tout aussi directe. « J'accepte de t'enseigner ce que je sais, mais tu devras m'aider à enseigner à Shu ; je l'aime comme un fils et ça m'empêche d'être trop dure avec lui ».

Sokka comprit où il voulait en venir et se contenta de sourire. Shu, quant à lui, n'avait rien entendu de leur conversation et c'est l'esprit tranquille qu'il continua de répéter les mouvements amples et fluides que lui avait montré son père. « Lorsque qu'un Maître de l'Eau te lance un projectile liquide », lui avait expliqué Buni. « Ce mouvement te permettra de profiter de la force employé par ton adversaire pour la lui renvoyer ». Et Shu entreprit de renvoyer les flèches d'eau que lui lançait son père. Au début, il n'arrivait qu'à les dévier, celles-ci allant bien trop vite pour qu'il puisse les attraper au vol, mais bientôt il comprit que ses sens étaient plus rapide que ses yeux et il les ferma pour se concentrer. Sa grand-mère avait été le plus Grand Maître de la Terre, non pas parce qu'elle avait des talents inégalables, mais parce que sont état d'aveugle l'avait forcé à ne se fier qu'à ce qu'elle ressentait.

Il ferma les yeux et se retrouva trempé de la tête aux pieds à cause d'une flèche d'eau qui l'atteignit au visage. Persévérant, il se força à se concentrer et après avoir reçut deux nouvelles flèches, il parvint à sentir une troisième s'approcher. Il leva donc la main pour recevoir la flèche d'eau sans tenter de la stopper, puis il l'accompagna tranquillement pour lui fait exécuter un demi-cercle. La dernière étape était de loin la plus facile car il n'avait plus qu'à lancer la flèche comme si c'était lui qui l'avait appelé, la seule différence étant qu'il n'utilisait pas ses force et profitait de la poussé que lui avait donné Buni au départ.

« C'est très bien », approuva Buni. « Maintenant je vais aller plus vite ». Et cette fois Shu eut encore plus de mal à renvoyer la flèche d'eau. Il persévéra encore, gardant les yeux fermés pour mieux ressentir les différents courants qui l'entouraient. La glace qui formait le sol sur lequel il se tenait, les vagues provoqués par les autres apprentis Maître de l'Eau tout près de lui, mais aussi celui qui circulait dans son propre corps ainsi que dans celui de Buni en face de lui, de Sokka derrière lui qui se levait doucement, et dans tous ceux qui les entouraient. Il comprit deux choses : la première c'était que chaque chose possédait son propre courant d'énergie, et la deuxième c'était que Sokka s'apprêtait à l'attaquer dans le dos.

Réagissant à l'instinct, il se positionna de façon à ce que Buni et Sokka soient placé sur ses côtés et il fit avec chacun de ses bras ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Il reçut les flèches quasiment en même temps, et ces sans mal qu'il les redirigea pour les renvoyer vers leurs points d'origine qui se contentèrent tous les deux de les dévier.

« C'était parfait », lâcha Buni plus qu'impressionné. « Maintenant on va faire la même chose, mais tu ne sauras pas ce que nous allons t'envoyer ». Et durant le reste de cette leçon, Shu dû renvoyer toutes sortes de projectiles d'eau ou de glace à ces deux là. Arriva un moment où ils durent se décider à s'arrêter car tous les trois étaient trempé jusqu'aux os.

« Pendant l'entraînement j'ai ressentit les courants qui circulent dans vos corps », tenta de s'expliquer Shu. « Et j'ai réalisé que l'eau est présente en majorité dans notre organisme ».

« C'est en effet le cas », approuva Buni. « Mais ne tente jamais de contrôler ces courants là ; jamais ». Shu le regarda, déstabilisé. « Il existe un tabou pour tous les Maîtres de l'Eau qui nous interdit de tenter de rediriger les courants vitaux », expliqua Buni. « Comme je te l'ai souvent dis, le sang est l'Eau de la Vie, mais c'est une eau sacrée qu'il est dangereux de maîtriser : si tu tente de contrôler le sang d'un autre ton propre sang se rebellera et alors ton organisme en pâtira plus sérieusement que tu ne peux l'imaginer ».

« Mais c'est possible », insista Shu. Mais Buni s'énerva et le coupa :

« Tu ne feras jamais une telle chose où tu feras de toi un proscris ; tous rejèteront celui qui a bafoué la vie ».

Cette leçon était de loin la plus importante pour Shu qui n'avait jamais vue son père aussi sérieux qu'en ce jour. Il se promit de ne jamais oublier ces paroles et c'est en silence qu'ils rejoignirent leur maison.

Les jours continuaient de défiler, et Borak ne semblait toujours pas près à lancer ses braves dans les royaumes de la Terre pour assurer la libération de sa fille. Mais chacun de ces jours permettaient à un Shu bouillonnant d'impatience de parfaire sa Maîtrise de l'Eau. Lui et Sokka se lièrent très vite d'amitié et ils passaient maintenant des heures à parler de tout et de rien. Et même lorsque les autres enfants du Temple de l'Eau cessèrent de parler avec Shu parce qu'il traînait trop à leur goût avec le « Fils de la Terre », ces deux là continuèrent de jouer et de s'entraîner ensemble sous la tutelle de Buni.

En plus d'être un futur Maître de l'Eau très prometteur pour son jeune âge, Sokka s'était aussi montré très bon guerrier puisque lui aussi savait manier le sabre. Sa grand-mère avait tenu à ce que ses enfants sachent se défendre, et le Sabre des Kyoshi était aussi tout ce dont il avait hérité de ses parents. Buni participa donc de moins en moins aux entraînements quotidiens et il se contentait de leur expliquer quoi faire pour augmenter leurs chances de survie en cas de combat.

Puis un jour, le second de Borak vint les trouver sur la terrasse de la maison pour leur annoncer que les navires partiraient dès le lendemain pour le Temple de la Terre et qu'ils pouvaient, si ils le voulaient toujours, se joindre à la mission de sauvetage.

« Préviens Borak que Shu, Sokka et moi vous rejoindront à l'heure du départ », lui répondit Buni après quelques instants. « Mais nous ne voyagerons pas sur le navire du Général ».

Le Second du Général en question s'y était attendu après leur dispute sur les murailles, et il leur proposa alors de prendre place sur le sien et les prévins qu'ils devraient donc être là avant l'aube où tous partiraient sans eux. Là-dessus le messager s'en retourna à ses affaires et il laissa le trio se remettre au travail. Bientôt les combats allaient éclater et ils seraient au centre du maelström. Ils se devaient d'être près.

Le lendemain matin, sur le navire du Lieutenant Mahako, Shu s'était volontairement isolé pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bientôt devoir faire… Il n'avait pas peur de se battre, il l'avait déjà prouvé par le passer, mais cette fois là il avait agit par légitime défense et ceux qu'il avait dû tué avaient eux-mêmes essayé de l'attaquer et de brûler son village. Ce à quoi il allait participer était purement et simplement une tentative d'invasion.

« Est-ce que tu es près ? », demanda Buni qui l'avait rejoins. « Nous serons bientôt face aux Guerriers de la Terre ; seras-tu capable de faire ce qu'il faudra à ce moment ? ».

Shu regarda l'horizon en silence pendant quelques secondes. « Je me moque de cette guerre », finit-il par dire. « Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est libérer ma sœur ; j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était d'elle dont je rêve presque toutes les nuits… Elle souffre papa ».

« Ses geôliers lui font-ils du mal ? », s'inquiéta Buni.

« Non, mais elle est seul et terrorisé par ce qui lui arrive », répondit le garçon. « Elle ne fait que pleurer, et chaque fois elle supplie des hommes postés derrière la porte de sa cellule de la laisser sortir ; elle n'a jamais de réponse et elle en ait même venu à penser mettre fin à ses jours ».

« Nous la sauverons », lui promit Buni. « Pour le moment tu dois conserver tes forces et te préparer au combat ». Et il parti rejoindre le lieutenant Mahako qui recevait justement un message depuis le navire du Général.

Ils apprirent ainsi que plusieurs vaisseaux de guerre des Royaumes de la Terre avançaient vers eux. Ces derniers commencèrent à utiliser leurs catapultes dès qu'ils furent à distance et les Maîtres de l'Eau qui avaient rejoins les troupes de Borak firent de dresser de véritables murs d'eau qui engloutirent les projectiles rocheux. Mais les Guerriers de la Terre n'avaient pas dis leur dernier mot. Unissant leurs efforts, ils en appelèrent à toute cette terre qui reposait depuis des siècles au fond de l'océan.

Cette tâche n'avait rien de simple, ne serait-ce que par la distance à faire franchir aux gigantesques pics de pierre qu'ils s'efforçaient de créer afin de transpercer la coque des navires du peuple de l'Eau. Cette stratégie était longue et fastidieuse, mais elle finit par porter ses fruits car deux vaisseaux se retrouvèrent suspendu au-dessus de la surface du sol par les lances qui les avaient harponnés. Shu, Buni et Sokka entreprirent de sauver les rescaper tombé à la mer tandis que les autres Maîtres de l'Eau se concentraient uniquement sur le moyen de se venger de leurs ennemis.

Bientôt la terre fut opposée à l'eau et la roche à la glace dans une cacophonie de cris de douleur et de mort. L'océan se teintait de sang par endroit et devant l'horreur de cette situation, Shu comprit ce qu'était vraiment la cruauté de la guerre et pourquoi Buni s'était fait tellement insistant.

« J'ai besoin de vous », dit-il à Buni et Sokka. « Si nous ne faisons rien tout le monde mourra ! ». Les deux intéressés firent donc comme lui et embarquèrent sur une petite embarcation, comme celles qu'avaient utilisés plusieurs groupes pour porter la guerre jusque sur le vaisseau de la Terre.

Ils se rapprochèrent rapidement grâce à Sokka qui usa des courants pour projeter le bateau, pendant que Buni s'efforçait de neutraliser les attaques des Fils de l'Eau et que Shu en faisait autant avec celles des Guerriers de la Terre. Après avoir dépassé les Maîtres de l'Eau qui avaient chargé en premier, Shu demanda à son ami de stopper le bateau et c'est avec la plus grande facilité que le jeune Avatar s'empara des blocs de roches qu'on leur envoyait pour les faire tourner autour de lui comme si il s'agissait d'une barrière infranchissable. Les Fils de la Terre cessèrent enfin leurs tentatives, fatigué de voir leurs armes leur être arrachés.

Derrière eux les Maîtres de l'Eau avaient profité de ce cesser le feu imprévue pour retourner à l'attaque, mais un rapide mouvement de la main de Shu suffit à dissiper les effets de leur Maîtrise.

« Je suis l'Avatar ! », dit-il aussi fort qu'il le pu. « Et je vous ordonne à tous de cesser le combat ! ». Ces cris vinrent des deux parties, mais il les fit taire en faisant surgir quatre pics élémentaires qui percèrent la surface de l'eau. Deux étaient de glace et les deux autres étaient de pierre. « Je ne viens pas faire la guerre », continua-t-il. « Je me rends au Temple de la Terre comme j'aurais dû le faire depuis trop longtemps ! Laissez nous passer ! ».

Shu ne savait pas du tout ce que provoqueraient ses paroles, mais il ne fut pas moins étonné que les autre Fils de l'Eau lorsque les navires de guerre des Royaumes de la Terre furent marche arrière et s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Shu et ses deux acolytes retournèrent sur le navire de Mahako qui n'arriva pas à s'empêcher de les féliciter par ce tour de force. Mais Borak, depuis son navire, n'était pas du tout du même avis. Emporté par sa rage de vaincre, il donna l'ordre d'attaquer dès qu'ils furent au milieu des navires ennemis.

« Mais qu'es-ce qui lui prends ? », rugit Shu en courant vers la proue. Secondé par Buni et Sokka, il usa à nouveau de sa Maîtrise des Eléments et il s'empara de plusieurs blocs de pierres qu'il réduisit en gravier pour les lancer sur les lances de glace façonnée par les Maîtres de l'Eau. Les projectiles de détruisirent mutuellement, mais le jeune garçon n'en avait pas encore finit. Il fit ensuite surgir une dizaine de tentacules d'eau qui se chargèrent de frapper les Maître de la Terre et de l'Eau qui continuaient de vouloir se battre. Jamais Buni n'avait vue celui qu'il considérait comme son fils bouger aussi vite et avec tant de grâce, alliant naturellement célérité et force. Il lui sembla même que sa Maîtrise de la Terre s'était vue augmenté depuis qu'il avait été initié à celle de l'Eau, et il se rappela des paroles de Toph à l'époque où Shu n'était encore qu'un enfant : l'Avatar ne tire pas sa force de ce que l'on appel l'Etat d'Avatar, mais de sa Maîtrise confondu des quatre Eléments.

Et elle avait une nouvelle fois eut raison. Alliant intelligemment les mouvements dérivés du Taï Chi et du Hung Gar, le formidable garçon ridiculisa les Maîtres de la Terre et de l'Eau en balayant leurs tentatives de le neutraliser, et autour d'eux la mer se déchaînait. Des vagues hautes de plusieurs mètres se dressaient pour ensuite frapper les navires des deux camps dont les équipages se retrouvaient forcé de protéger leurs vies plutôt que de menacer celles des autres. Puis tout retourna à la normale.

Sur une mer d'huile, les vaisseaux de guerre s'étaient immobilisés et Shu reprit la parole :

« Je ne suis pas là pour faire la Guerre ! », rugit-il fou de rage. « Cessez ces enfantillages tout de suite ou je coule vos navires sans la moindre hésitation ! ». Cette fois encore le calme revint comme par magie et même si il s'époumonait, personne ne semblait près à obéir aux ordres d'un Borak hors de lui qui ne voulait rien d'autre que continuer de se battre. Les soldats préféraient visiblement subir la colère de leur général plutôt que de vérifier par eux-mêmes si l'Avatar était capable d'exécuter sa menace. Finalement les navires du peuple de l'Eau dépassèrent ceux de la marine de la Terre et ils s'approchèrent bientôt des côtes.

« Borak ne te pardonnera jamais de lui avoir retiré ainsi son commandement », dit Mahako à l'intention de Shu. « Un jour il te le fera payer ».

« Peu m'importe », répondit froidement le garçon. « Comme je l'ai dis je ne suis pas venu faire la guerre ; je vais au Temple de la Terre pour ramener ma sœur ».

Mais au fond de lui il en était parfaitement conscient. Borak était un homme fière et amoureux de ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur les autres. Et qu'un autre le lui vole, même si il s'agissait de son propre fils, était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Viendrait en effet un jour où le père et le fils s'opposeraient dans un combat pour savoir qui prendrait le commandement de l'armée.


	6. Chapter 6

Les Nouveaux Avatars

Chapitre 6

Le Temple de l'Avatar des Royaumes de la Terre était comme son nom pouvait le laisser penser, taillé dans le roc. L'entrée du temple était entouré d'un immense jardin aux pieds des montagnes, il y poussait toutes sortes de plantes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Mais la splendeur des lieux ne venait pas de ce jardin, c'était ses tunnels creusés dans les montagnes, ses halls et ses salles éclairés par des systèmes de miroirs qui captaient les rayons du soleil qui entraient par des ouvertures d'aérations prévus à cet effet. Et dans ces lieux vivaient des dizaines de Fils de la Terre, jeunes ou vieux, chacun cherchant profiter de leur héritage qu'était la Maîtrise des Eléments.

Tout cela, Shu l'avait apprit grâce à sa grand-mère qui y avait longtemps enseigné, mais aussi grâce à ses rêves qu'il faisait depuis des mois, où il voyait une jeune fille emprisonnée qu'il savait maintenant être sa sœur. La route pour venir jusqu'ici avait été bien plus difficile que prévu et ils avaient été attaqués à plusieurs reprises par les Guerriers de la Terre. Maintenant ils n'étaient plus qu'une poignée de Fils de l'Eau, mais pas un seul ne semblait près à céder face à la difficulté que leur réservait la dernière phase de cette mission de sauvetage. Borak distribua ses ordres et cinq de ses meilleurs éclaireurs partirent en premier pour reconnaître les lieux.

Ils revinrent avec d'étranges nouvelles : « Nous n'avons vus que quinze individus », expliqua l'un d'eux. « Tous des vieillards ; d'après nos renseignements ces jardins auraient dû regorger d'enfants ! ». Borak adressa un regard noir à son fils. « Ca aurait sûrement été le cas si quelqu'un n'avait pas prévenu nos ennemis de notre destination », dit-il avec la mâchoire crispée.

Visiblement il en voulait toujours à son fils pour lui avoir retiré la loyauté que lui avaient voué ses guerriers. « On ne change rien au plan », décida-t-il. « Formez trois groupes ; le plus important attaquera par l'ouest et un autre par l'est ». Et avec un sourire moqueur il conclu « Shu tu conduira la groupe le moins important ; votre mission sera d'attirer l'attention des Fils de la Terre pendant que nous réduisons leurs défenses à néant ».

Shu ne dit rien et acquiesça, bien décidé à ne pas donner à son « père » la satisfaction de le voir plier devant le danger. Les ordres donnés, tous firent ce qu'on attendait d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? », demanda Sokka à son ami. Shu se concentra sur la meilleur façon d'utiliser le terrain et il remarqua un détaille de poids : une rivière, approvisionné par la fonte des neiges qui tombaient dans les sommets montagneux, coulait juste devant l'entrée du Temple dont un pont était le seul moyen d'accéder depuis les jardins qu'ils devraient franchir. C'était un point important pour les Maîtres de l'Eau qui comptaient y puiser leur matière première nécessaire à leur art. Mais Borak avait visiblement manqué ce détail car si ils le voulaient, les Fils de la Terre pourraient facilement créer un barrage dans les hauteurs qui retireraient immanquablement leur avantage aux assaillants.

« Papa », dit-il à Buni. « Je voudrais que tu partes avec quinze hommes vers cette petite cascade, à l'est ; tu devras t'assurer que les Fils de la Terre ne nous privent pas de la rivière ». Comme il s'y était attendu, son père refusa. « Tu veux que je parte avec quinze hommes sur les trente-cinq malheureux que Borak t'a laissé ? », dit ce dernier. Mais Shu ne pouvait pas se permettre de céder.

« Ce n'est pas seulement ma vie qui est en jeu », insista le jeune homme. « Et je n'ai confiance qu'en toi pour agir au mieux là-bas ; ne t'inquiète pas, Sokka restera avec moi ». Résigné, Buni sélectionna lui-même ceux qui devaient l'accompagner et c'est avec douleur qu'il parti faire ce que lui imposait son devoir.

« Mais avant de partir je voudrais vous montrer l'arme la plus meurtrière que possèdent les Maîtres de l'Eau », dit Buni aux deux jeunes gens. « Lorsque vous devrez vous battre et que vous n'aurez plus aucune arme si ce n'est qu'un tout petit peu d'eau, vous pourrez survivre en usant de ce que l'on nommait autrefois Les Mains de l'Eau ». Tout en parlant, il ouvrit la gourde d'eau qu'il portait et en fit sortir une simple boule grosse comme le poing avec laquelle il se recouvrit la main. « Ne vous laissez pas distraire par mes mouvements anodins », continua-t-il. « Car mes doigts sont maintenant plus tranchant que n'importe quel sabre ». Et il tendit la main vers une rose qui se retrouva découpé en morceau alors qu'il n'avait fait que l'effleuré.

Shu comprenait maintenant ce que voulait dire son père lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il s'agissait de l'arme la plus meurtrière des Maîtres de l'Eau. Une fois son père parti, il se tourna vers les guerriers qui devraient le suivre. « Si nous mourrons aujourd'hui », dit-il à ces braves qui allaient vers ce qui s'annonçait être un massacre. « Nous le ferrons pour notre peuple et pour sauver l'Avatar ! ». Et dans un même cri de guerre, les fiers Guerriers de la Tribu du Pôle Nord chargèrent sans faillir.

Lorsque la terre s'était mise à trembler, Borak avait craint que son plan soit tombé à l'eau pour de bon et que les habitants du Temple passaient à l'attaque, mais les cris de guerre poussé par ceux qu'ils avait consciemment envoyé à la mort lui apprirent ce qu'il se passait : Shu avait usé de sa Maîtrise de la Terre pour causer une véritable glissement de terrain qui permettrait au groupe de sacrifier de se rapprocher de l'entrée suffisamment vite pour surprendre les défenseurs.

C'était impressionnant de voir un Avatar en pleine action, mais le voir succomber en emportant le plus d'ennemis possible pourrait se révéler beaucoup plus utile que ne le suspectait les membres du Conseil qui refusaient l'idée de perdre leur dernier espoir. Shu et Maho étaient des épines dans son pied depuis leur arrivé et tout le monde semblait oublier que Mahana était le véritable Avatar, et donc que c'était à lui, son père, de prendre les rênes de la guerre en main.

Le groupe de Shu, bien que seulement constitué d'une poignée d'homme et de femmes, était parvenu à atteindre le pont et surtout à franchir les barricades que les Fils de la Terre avaient subitement érigé pour les ralentir ; c'était peine perdu face à un Shu en pleine possession de ses moyens.

« Pourvu qu'ils nous débarrasse de ces Fils de la Terre avant qu'ils ne meurent tous », commenta l'un de ses guerriers. Borak sourit, satisfait de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi. Chacun des hommes qui l'entouraient étaient comme lui persuadé que ce nouvel Avatar, élevé par le peuple de la Terre, était plus un danger qu'un espoir pour le peuple de l'Eau. Mahana, elle, savait au moins obéir aveuglément au Général Borak qui était le seul à pouvoir faire pencher la balance de la guerre en leur faveur.

Patient, il continua d'observer son fils combattre de toutes ses forces, soutenu dans son entreprise par les soldats peu fiables dont il avait préféré se séparer, mais aussi et surtout par ce sang mêlé de Sokka qui jouait autant du sabre que de l'Eau. Puis il réalisa deux choses qui clochaient : La première c'était que le groupe conduit par son fils était moins important qu'il n'aurait dû l'être, et la seconde c'était que Maho n'était visible nulle part. Trois éclaireurs se chargèrent de lui apprendre la raison. « Maho est parti vers une cascade situé au nord-est, avec une quinzaine de guerriers », dirent-ils. « Les combats sont aussi très virulent de ce côté ».

Borak eut alors une idée et avec vingt de ses guerriers, il parti pour la cascade en laissant le commandement au Lieutenant Mahako.

« Et cette fois montre que tu es capable de rester fidèle à ton Général », murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille du concerné avant de s'en aller. « N'attaque pas avant qu'ils ne soient tous tombés ». Mahako resta silencieux, mal à l'aise et impuissant.

Alternant la Maîtrise de la Terre et celle de l'Eau, Shu n'avait de cesse de soutenir ses hommes qui tentaient tant bien que mal de passer le pont solidement défendu qui se trouvait être le seul point d'accès à la grande porte du Temple. Ils s'étaient aussi attelés à construire des passerelles de glace, mais elles étaient trop rapidement détruites par les défenseurs. Au début, Shu avait tenté de faire le moins de victime possible, mais la guerre était une chose cruelle et ceux qui le suivaient attendaient de lui qu'il soit capable de faire fi de ses sentiments personnels pour permettre le succès de cette mission. Près de lui, Sokka semblait s'être lui aussi résolu à choisir son camp et il frappait froidement tous ceux qui parvenaient à s'approcher de trop près de son ami.

Mais alors qu'il avait fini par accepter le fait que personne ne viendrait les soutenir, les troupes conduites par Borak finirent par venir à leur aide. Bientôt, et à cause de la soudaineté de cette attaque en force des Fils de l'Eau, les Gardiens du Temple de la Terre furent contraints de reculer et de se replier dans le Grand Hall où ils érigèrent de nouvelles barricades que Shu s'efforça de faire tomber pour que ses guerriers se chargent des malheureux qui se pensaient plus ou moins protégé.

Lentement mais sûrement ils parvenaient à gagner du terrain, mais un nouveau problème se présenta aux attaquants : ici il n'y avait que de la pierre et aucune source d'eau autre que celles que les Maîtres de l'Eau transportaient avec eux dans leurs gourdes. « Nous sommes en difficulté », lança Mahako à l'intention de Shu. « Nous perdons trop de notre avantage ! ». Shu regarda autour de lui tout en continuant d'user de sa Maîtrise de la Terre. Ses sens lui disaient que l'eau était là, tout autour d'eux, mais ses yeux lui apprenaient qu'il s'agissait non pas d'eau mais de sang... le sang de ceux qui étaient déjà tombé...

« Le sang est l'Eau de la Vie », murmura-t-il en se souvenant des paroles de son père. Mais il y avait cette histoire d'interdit... Il continua de réfléchir au moyen à prendre tout en se battant, mais comme rien ne semblait pouvoir renverser la balance, il prit la plus pénible des décisions. « Le sang est l'Eau de la Vie ! », rugit-il en bafouant l'interdit. Et il fit venir à lui autant de sang qu'il le pu et dans un raz de marée épouvantable, il frappa les lignes de défenses ennemis qui se retrouvèrent à découvert contre les épées des Fils de l'Eau qui, bien que choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire, n'en furent pas moins efficace.

Mais l'attaque fut d'un bien maigre avantage, car la panique s'installa dans tous les cœurs lorsque le plafond commença à céder par les efforts conjugués des Cinq Sages de la Terre. Shu risqua de ne rien pouvoir faire face à une telle avalanche de pouvoir, mais Sokka était là et cette fois encore il lui sauva la vie. Il se fraya un chemin vers les cinq vieillards sans se soucier des dangers qu'il pourrait encourir et il leur cria que l'Avatar était dans ce hall et qu'ils étaient sur le point de le tuer en même temps que tous les autres. Ceux-ci, troublé par la nouvelle, cessèrent leurs efforts et se contentèrent d'ériger un nouveau mur de pierre entre les troupes de l'Eau et celles de la Terre.

« Il semble qu'ils viennent de nous imposer un siège », commenta le Lieutenant Mahako. « Dommage que nous n'ayons pas le temps et encore moins les effectifs nécessaires ». Shu donna des ordres pour que l'on s'occupe des blessés et surtout pour qu'on ne face aucun mal aux Gardiens du Temple de la Terre qui avaient déposé les armes en demandant grâce.

A bout de force, Shu fini par s'effondrer. Il n'était pas seulement épuisé à cause des efforts que réclamaient les combats auxquels il avait participé, c'était surtout à cause de ce qu'il avait choisit de faire pour sauver ceux qui le suivaient... Son père avait eut raison lorsqu'il disait que la mort frappait ceux qui refusaient de respecter la vie.

Au même moment, dans les hauteurs à l'extérieur du Temple, les combats avaient qu'en à eut définitivement tourné en faveur du peuple de l'Eau grâce à la stratégie d'usure que leur avait fait prendre Buni. En les forçant à se concentrer uniquement sur leurs défenses, les Maîtres de l'Eau pourtant inférieur en nombre étaient parvenus à vaincre les Gardien du Temple de la Terre qui n'eurent d'autres choix que de se rendre. Comme son fils, Buni avait donné l'ordre que l'on ne s'en prenne pas aux prisonniers. Puis Borak était arrivé à la tête de vingt combattants aguerris qui s'empressèrent de mettre à mort les malheureux totalement impuissants.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire ! », s'emporta Buni à juste titre.

« Bien sûr que si », rugit Borak qui ne comptait pas sa laisser une nouvelle fois ridiculiser par quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un inférieur. « Nous sommes en guerre et chacun de ces misérables que tu laisses vivre peu à tout moment se retourner contre nous ! ». Et à ses guerriers il ordonna de saisir le « Traître ». Incapable de bouger et donc de Maîtriser l'Eau, Buni se retrouva aussi impuissant que ceux qu'il avait voulu épargner.

« Maho, Fils de Mako et Membre de la Tribu de l'Eau du Pôle Nord », commença Borak. « Je te condamne à mort pour haute trahison ! ». Le traître en question trouva la force de sourire à celui qui allait être son bourreau. « Appel moi Buni », lâcha-t-il. Et Borak le transperça de son épée.

La dernière pensée de Buni fut pour cet enfant qu'il considérait comme son fils.

Dans le Grand Hall, Shu fini par se réveillé entouré par plusieurs personne qu'il reconnu tout de suite. Il y avait Sokka, toujours fidèle en amitié, et aussi le Lieutenant Mahako qui commença à lui décrire les efforts qu'ils faisaient pour creuser une trancher qui leur permettrait d'amener l'eau jusqu'au bout de la pièce. Shu n'attendit pas pour unir ses efforts aux leurs et sa Maîtrise de la Terre lui permit d'accélérer l'avancement des travaux et ils purent se concentrer sur la dernière phase du plan. Ils devaient encore percer la roche pour avoir accès au reste du Temple.

« Lorsque le mur cédera », expliqua Shu à ceux qui l'entouraient. « Les Maîtres de l'Eau devront dégager la voie en utilisant tout l'eau que nous avons fait venir jusqu'ici ; ensuite ce sera au tour des Guerriers d'entrer en action ». Mahako acquiesça, reconnaissant la logique de ce plan. « Les Maîtres de l'Eau devront bien sûr soutenir leurs efforts, mais ce seront leurs épées qui feront vraiment la différence ».

Puis Borak arriva à la tête de nouveaux Guerriers et expliqua qu'il avait laissé quelques hommes à l'extérieur pour s'assurer que les Fils de la Terre ne tenteraient pas encore de dresser un barrage au-dessus de la cascade.

« Et comment va Buni ? », s'intéressa Shu. Borak n'aimait pas qu'on lui coupe la parole et il le prouva par son attitude supérieure.

« Je l'ai laissé là-haut », dit-t-il froidement. « Maintenant c'est moi qui vais prendre les choses en main avant que vous nous condamniez tous avec vos décisions stupides qui ont permis à nos ennemis de nous échapper ». Sous le choc de ces paroles après tous les sacrifices que lui et les autres soldats de l'Eau avaient consentis, Shu ne se reprit qu'au moment où Borak ordonna la mise à mort des prisonniers de guerre. Le jeune homme agit alors sans réfléchir, et d'un mouvement brusque il fit sortir une barrière de roche afin de protéger les Guerrier de la Terre près desquels se trouvait Sokka toujours près à soutenir son ami. « Protège les ! », le supplia Shu tandis que lui-même s'efforçait de se défendre contre les hommes à qui Borak avait ordonné de le mettre à mort pour avoir trahi les Tribus de l'Eau. Fidèle jusqu'au bout, Sokka disparut derrière le mur érigé par l'Avatar.

De son côté, Shu s'efforça de se défendre sans donner la mort et tout en combattant, il hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre que son seul but était de ramener la paix entre les peuples. Mais personne ne semblait vouloir l'entendre et il ne survécu que parce qu'il ouvrit un passage dans le plafond et fit se dresser un piton de terre sous ses pieds pour se réfugier à l'étage où aucun Fils de l'Eau ne pourrait le suivre. Il se retrouva ensuite entouré par de nouveaux ennemis, des Fils de la Terre cette fois, qui eurent vite fait de l'assommer.

Epuisé et totalement démoralisé, Shu ne pu résister et sombra de nouveaux en les ténèbres de l'inconscience.


	7. Chapter 7

Les Nouveaux Avatars

Chapitre 7

Reprenant peu à peu conscience, Shu perçut de nombreuses voix qui lui étaient totalement inconnues, mais il lui semblait malgré tout en percevoir une qui lui était familière. Puis il réalisa qu'elle appartenait à ce bon vieux Sokka. Il avait mal partout et son corps semblait vouloir lui crier de rester là à dormir, mais il se força malgré tout à ouvrir les yeux pour se retrouver entouré de visage qui semblaient se disputer entre l'inquiétude et la méfiance. Tous ces visages étaient ceux de Gardiens du Temple de la Terre.

« Ne bouge pas ! », l'avertit un vieil homme à l'air sévère et habillé d'une robe aux couleurs des Royaumes de la Terre. « Tu as été sérieusement touché pendant les combats ». Shu le reconnu car il n'avait déjà vue aux côté des quatre autre Sages contre qui il s'était battu pour empêcher l'effondrement du plafond. Ensuite Sokka arriva à son chevet et il fut le plus heureux des hommes. « Tu as été inconscient pendant plus de deux heures », lui dit-il. Shu voulu se lever mais les Gardiens du Temple l'en dissuadèrent en saisissant leurs armes. « Ne pensez pas être tiré d'affaire », le prévint un soldat que Shu pensa être un haut gradé. « Même si nos ordres sont de ne pas vous faire de mal, vous restez nos prisonniers ».

Shu ne répondit rien et laissa Sokka lui expliquer la situation. Le Chef des Cinq Sages du Temple de la Terre leur avait assuré sa protection car ils avaient appris ce que les deux jeunes gens avaient fais pour ne pas laisser les prisonniers de guerre se faire exécuté. « Maintenant que tu es réveillé », commença le vieil homme qui était resté à son chevet. « Vous allez être emmené dans la Salle de la Terre pour que les Cinq Sages, dont je fais partis, décident de ce que nous devrons faire de vous ».

« Mais ne tentez rien », les avertit le haut gradé. « Où nous vous abattrons sans la moindre hésitation ».

Ils se mirent donc en marche à travers des tunnels dont ils ouvraient des passages au fur et à mesure pour accéder à de nouveaux tunnels. Au bout d'un moment ils entrèrent dans un gigantesque hall dans lequel se trouvaient une cinquantaine de guerriers ainsi que les Cinq Sages.

« Nous savons que tu es l'Avatar », commença l'un d'eux. « Mais ce que nous ignorons c'est pourquoi tu as participé aux combats ; il s'agit pourtant de ton Temple ».

« Je viens chercher ma sœur qui est enfermé dans ce temple qui est le sien autant que le mien », dit-il. « Pourrais-je la voir ? ».

« Nous poserons les questions qui nous intéresse avant d'accéder à tes demandes », répondit celui que Shu comprit être le Chef des Cinq. « Où as-tu appris une telle Maîtrise de la Terre ? ».

« Ma Grand-mère me l'a enseigné », répondit le jeune homme. « Je n'ai appris que récemment qu'elle ne s'appelait pas Katara, mais Toph et qu'elle avait été l'un des Cinq Sages de ce Temple ». Les Cinq vieillards se regardèrent avec inquiétude. « Elle est morte voilà quelques mois ».

« Toph faisait parti de notre Conseil voilà une quinzaine d'année », approuva le Chef. « Elle a disparut la nuit de ta renaissance ». Il sembla réfléchir encore quelques secondes et continua : « Pourquoi as-tu voulu épargné nos Gardiens alors que tu as participé à l'attaque ? ».

« J'ai grandis en pensant être un Fils de la Terre », révéla Shu. « Mais aujourd'hui je ne sais plus quoi penser ; tout ce que je veux c'est libérer ma sœur ».

« Qu'est-ce qui nous le prouve ? », osa demander un autre sage.

« Ma parole de ne plus intervenir dans cette stupide guerre dès qu'elle sera libre ».

« Tu veux dire que tu abandonnera le peuple qui t'a vue naître dans cette vie ? », s'étonna le Chef des Sages.

« Je l'ai fais pour sauver vos Gardiens ; je veux voir ma sœur, rien de plus », assura Shu.

« Mais cela ne fera pas partir les guerriers qui nous assièges », osa faire remarquer un autre Sage.

« Ils sont venu pour elle », répondit le jeune Avatar. « Laissez moi partir avec elle et je m'assurerais qu'ils retournes chez eux ; je les convaincrais par la force si il le faut ».

« Lorsque nous avons fait venir ta sœur ici, c'était pour lui enseigner le Maîtrise de la Terre », lâcha l'un des Sages. « Nous voulions qu'elle comprenne l'importance de mettre un terme à cette guerre au plus vite ; c'est le devoir de l'Avatar de stopper les conflits entre les peuples ».

« De ce que j'ai vue, le Conseil de l'Eau cherche lui aussi à stopper ce conflit », expliqua Shu. « Enlever ma sœur n'a fait que renforcer l'opinion des plus fanatiques ».

Shu vit à leurs expressions qu'il venait de toucher une corde sensible. « Libérez ma sœur et laissez moi parler au nom des deux peuples », insista Shu. « Le Conseil saura m'écouter ».

« Nous devons discuter de tout cela », finit par dire le Chef des Cinq Sages. « Le Chef des Gardiens du Temple s'occupera de vous conduire dans les quartiers qui vous ont été préparé ».

Ne voulant pas risquer de tout faire flancher aussi près du but, Shu n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa docilement conduire. Toujours silencieux, Sokka marchait à ses côtés.

Pendant les trois ou quatre heures interminables que Shu et son ami passèrent dans la pièce qui leur avait été alloué, les deux jeunes gens reçurent la visite de deux Gardiens du Temple qui avait fait partis du groupe de prisonniers qu'ils avaient sauvé. Ceux-ci leur appris que les combats n'avaient toujours pas repris, mais que les Fils de l'Eau s'activaient toujours pour trouver un moyen de percer le mur de pierre que l'on n'avait de cesse d'agrandir à fur et à mesure qu'ils affaiblissaient la roche à coup de jet d'eau. « Pour le moment nous nous contentons de les retarder », expliqua un jeune Gardien. « Les Cinq Sages discutent encore de la marche à suivre ; comme nous tous ils rechignent à envoyer des combattants au devant de la mort ». Shu regrettait amèrement que ce ne soit pas aussi le cas pour Borak.

Et le Chef des Gardiens du Temple vint les chercher, entouré de plusieurs combattants en armes, pour les conduire de nouveau dans la Salle de la Terre où les attendaient les Cinq Sages.

« Nous avons longuement réfléchit à ce qu'il était bon de faire », expliqua le premier de ces cinq vieillards. « Et si je me suis à de nombreuses reprises disputé avec Toph par le passé, je sais qu'elle a toujours été quelqu'un de droit et je pense que cela a détint sur vous ». Il fit une pause, cherchant visiblement ses mots. « Nous avons décidé de remettre nos vies entre vos mains et donc de laisser votre sœur s'en retourner chez elle ; mais donnez nous votre parole que vous ferez pencher la balance en faveur de la paix ».

« Je l'aurais fais de toutes façons », répondit Shu. « Vous avez ma parole ».

Le Chef des Cinq Sages sembla alors se redresser, comme si il venait subitement d'être soulagé d'un terrible fardeau. Il leva la main et sur le mur de gauche apparut une ouverture qui laissa voir la fille dont Shu avait si souvent rêvé. La jeune demoiselle sembla elle aussi reconnaître son jumeau et elle s'autorisa un sourire timide.

« Comme vous le voyez », précisa le vieux Maître de la Terre. « Nous ne lui avons fait aucun mal ».

Ils furent donc escorté jusqu'au couloir bouché par la barrière rocheuse qui conduisait au grand hall où s'activaient les Guerriers de l'Eau. « Surtout refermez derrière nous pour qu'ils ne puissent pas vous atteindre », dit Shu au Chef des Gardiens alors qu'il commençait à creuser un passage dans la pierre. Le mur formé pour bloqué les assaillants était épais de plusieurs mètres et ne pouvant se permettre d'avancer à l'aveuglette, Shu préféra prendre son temps et s'assurer que le mur derrière eux continuerait de se consolider.

« Nous y sommes presque », dit-il à sa sœur et à Sokka. Et il fit disparaître le mur qui obstruait l'entrée. Ils furent ensuite entourés par plusieurs soldats près à fondre sur eux, mais ils se ravisèrent en constatant que Mahana était avec eux. « Mais par quel prodige ? », leur demanda le Lieutenant Mahako.

« Le peuple de la Terre est comme nous, fatigué de cette guerre sans fin », commença Shu de façon à ce que tous puissent l'entendre. « Ils ont consentît à libérer Mahana afin de prouver leur désir de paix ».

« Sornette ! », cracha Borak qui arrivait à la tête d'un groupe d'homme. « Ils ne cherchent qu'à nous endormir pour mieux nous poignarder dans le dos ! ».

« J'ai parler avec eux », insista Shu. « Ils ne veulent plus de combats ». Et aux soldats il dit : « Maintenant demandez-vous si vous êtes près à vous battre contre un ennemi qui lui ne le veux pas ! ».

« Pas la peine de continuer », le coupa Borak. « Ici c'est moi qui donne les ordres : Saisissez-vous de ces deux traîtres ! ».

Les hommes qui l'accompagnaient firent un pas en avant, mais le Lieutenant Mahako s'interposa :

« Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul Chef », dit-il. « Alors que chacun de nous a déjà décidé de qui il accepterait de recevoir ses ordres : dans un cas comme celui-ci nos lois sont claire, vous devez vous battre en duel pour savoir lequel de vous deux aura les pleins pouvoirs ! ».

Borak fulminait de voir son propre Lieutenant se ranger du côté de son fils, mais il savait combien les lois étaient profondément encré dans les traditions guerrières de ses hommes, et donc qu'il lui était impossible de refuser l'affrontement... d'ailleurs il n'attendait que ça depuis trop longtemps. Se saisissant de ses deux épées, il donna l'ordre aux spectateurs de reculer, puis lui et Shu se retrouvèrent au milieu d'un cercle de guerrier.

« Cette fois ta Maîtrise des Eléments ne te servira à rien », jubila le Général. « Seul les épées sont autorisé dans ce type de duel ! ». Shu ne répondit rien et se mit en position, près à dégainer son sabre. Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent pendant une longue minutes, mais la rage consumait tellement Borak qu'il attaqua le premier. Shu avait prévu sa réaction et il attendit le dernier moment pour dégainer avec la vitesse de l'éclaire. La puissance du coup, augmenté par les forces que provoquait le frottement de la lame avec l'intérieur du fourreau, aurait normalement dû trancher le Général de l'Eau en deux sans la moindre difficulté, mais ce dernier avait une grande expérience du combat et c'est tout aussi rapidement qu'il bloqua le sabre du gamin en se servant de ses deux armes.

« Abandonne avant de mourir », lâcha-t-il dans un murmure moqueur. « Tu n'es pas de taille face à moi ! ». Et il frappa de toutes ses forces et avec une vitesse et une précision du mouvement qui dépassait en effet les capacités du jeune Avatar. Shu avait toujours privilégié la Maîtrise des Eléments aux armes plus traditionnelles, et même si Buni avait tenu à le former au maniement du sabre, il restait avant tout un Maître et non un Guerrier. Il para avec plus ou moins d'efficacité les attaques qu'on lui portait, mais la force déchaînée par Borak le contraignait à rester sur la défensive.

« Utilise la force de ton adversaire contre lui », n'avait cessé de lui répéter Buni lors de leurs entraînements. « N'oubli jamais que ce qui t'entour communique avec toi à chaque instant », avait tout aussi souvent répété sa grand-mère toute son enfance. Mais Borak le surclassait tellement qu'il se faisait l'effet d'être le crapaud devant le serpent. Puis il recula de plusieurs pas pour se laisser le temps de se remettre de ses frayeurs.

« Regardez moi ce lâche », railla Borak à l'intension des spectateurs. « C'est à peine si il est capable de tenir son épée sans trembler ». Mais Shu ne l'écoutait pas, il se contenterait. Lentement, il ramena son sabre vers lui et étendit ses sens. La Terre lui parlait en effet, comme toujours elle lui transmettait les vibrassions provoquer par ceux qui la foulait. Mais il y avait aussi l'Eau pour lui transmettre toutes sortes de messages tout aussi utile. L'Eau était en chacun et ses courants adoptaient des rythmes très spécifiques selon les personnes et surtout selon ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Soutenu par de tels alliers ils ne pouvaient en effet pas se permettre de se laisser abattre.

« Un dernier soubresaut ? », demanda Borak en le voyant de mettre dans une position qui cette fois n'était pas défensive. « Peine perdu ! ». Et il chargea, bien décidé à arracher cette épine du pied qu'était ce fils indigne de lui. Quant à lui, Shu laissa de côté la logique pour se concentrer sur ce que lui disaient ses sens et ainsi déjouer toutes les parades et surtout les attaques de son adversaire.

Lentement mais sûrement, il gagna du terrain et bientôt il força le Général de l'Eau à reculer de deux pas. Cela tout le monde l'avait vue. Le vieux guerrier, fou de rage, chargea en levant ses épées bien haut au-dessus de sa tête et dans un mouvement fluide et rapide Shu frappa de toutes ses forces...

« Non ! », hurlait la voix d'une jeune fille en pleure. « Pitié ! ».

... pour arrêter son geste au dernier moment. Mahana s'était mise à courir dans sa direction pour l'enlacer et ainsi l'empêcher de continuer.

« Pauvre crétin ! », rugit Borak en donnant un monumentale coup de pied à son fils, faisant tomber se fille par la même occasion. « Voilà comment on reconnaît les faible ! ». Mais il ne pu porter un second coup car Shu, après s'être redressé in extremis, avait exécuté un formidable saut acrobatique qui lui permit de se retrouver derrière lui et il le tint en respect de la pointe de son sabre.

« Tues moi ! », rugit Borak en laissant tomber ses armes à terre. « Enfonce moi ce bout de métal dans le corps ! ». Et l'espace d'un instant Shu se demanda si cela n'aurait pas mieux valu pour le monde. Mais les larmes de Mahana l'en dissuadèrent.

« Ce combat est terminé », dit Mahako en faisant signe à deux hommes de s'emparer du Général abasourdie par sa défaite. « Nous suivrons l'Avatar ».

Satisfait, Shu rengaina son sabre et s'approcha du Lieutenant.

« Nous retournons chez nous », dit-il. « La guerre n'a que trop durée ».

« Personne ne partira ! », rugit Borak qui sortit un poignard qu'il enfonça dans le dos de celui qu'il haïssait plus que jamais. Shu, grièvement blessé et impuissant, fut tout de suite secouru par plusieurs Fils de l'Eau qui s'emparèrent de Borak. Sokka était déjà aux côtés de son ami, et avec lui sa sœur. Cette dernière demanda qu'on lui donne de l'eau- ce que fit Sokka sans discuter- puis elle commanda de maintenir Shu immobile.

« Est-ce qu'il va survivre ? », osa demander Sokka.

« Je l'espère », fut tout ce qu'elle se permit de lui répondre. Là-dessus, elle ouvrit la gourde et en tira de l'eau qui vint recouvrir toute sa main et elle tira sur l'arme de son père encore enfoncé dans les chairs de son patient. Elle entreprit ensuite d'endiguer de flot de sang qui s'échappait de la plaie et, tout en s'assurant qu'il ne succombe pas, elle se fit un devoir de soigner son frère qui souffrait à la mort.

« Tiens bon », n'avait de cesse de l'encourager Sokka. « Tu vas t'en sortir ». Mais lui-même avait du mal à ne pas laisser sa voix trembler sous l'effet de l'inquiétude. Sur le front de Mahana, la sueur perlait et ses traits se tiraient de plus en plus à mesure que ses doigts exécutaient des mouvements complexes au-dessus de la blessure. Puis elle demanda des bandages. Son travail terminé, elle se tourna vers Sokka et lui confirma que Shu était tiré d'affaire, mais qu'il devrait se reposer quelques temps avant de pouvoir voyager.

« A ce niveau », dit-elle. « Je ne peux qu'accélérer sa guérison, rien de plus ». Shu était inconscient à cause de la douleur et comme Sokka ne pouvait rien pour lui, il entreprit d'aller prévenir Buni de ce qu'il s'était passé. Le Lieutenant Mahako lui apprit donc l'horrible nouvelle.

« Son corps a été retrouvé parmi les victimes des combats qui ont eut lieu à l'extérieur », expliqua-t-il. « Je suis désolé... ». Mais Sokka savait que ce ne serait rien comparé à Shu lorsqu'il se réveillerait et qu'il demanderait à voir son père...


	8. Chapter 8

Les Nouveaux Avatars

Chapitre 8

Pendant la semaine qui avait permit à Mahana de soigner son frère, les Fils de l'Eau avaient été surpris de recevoir l'hospitalité des habitants du Temple de la Terre qu'ils avaient pourtant attaqué. Beaucoup s'étonnaient, surtout après toutes les pertes que les attaquants leurs avaient fait subir.

« Les pertes sont quasiment égal dans les deux camps », avait expliqué le Lieutenant Mahako. « Et il semble qu'ils sont près à tous les sacrifices si cela peut mettre fin à ce conflit ».

« Et n'oubliez pas que la vie de l'Avatar est en jeu », ajouta Sokka. « Shu est peut-être le seul à pouvoir vraiment faire avancer les choses ».

Le jeune Avatar en question était toujours dans la chambre qui lui avait été réservé par les Cinq Sages de la Terre, et sa sœur jumelle se tenait à ses côtés pour lui prodiguer ses soins. Elle assurait que ses blessures étaient en très bonne voie de guérison et qu'il pourrait bientôt reprendre la route.

« Encore faut-il qu'il puisse se réveiller », avait fait remarqué le Lieutenant qui assurait la gestion de l'armée en attendant que Shu puisse le faire. Car c'était bien là le problème, il continuait de dormir malgré les affirmations de sa sœur sur le fait qu'il allait mieux.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il arrivait vraiment à celui qui semblait être l'espoir des pacifistes, mais à l'insu de tous Shu s'en était allé dans le monde des esprits où il s'était longtemps entretenu avec des personnes qui lui étaient particulièrement proche... Il s'agissait de Buni et de Toph.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? », demanda-t-il à son père sans pouvoir cesser de pleurer. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? ».

Mais Buni le prit dans ses bras et lui sourit. « Ne pleurs pas, mon fils », dit-il de sa voix calme. « Tu as réussis ce que personne ne pensait possible, tu as mit un terme à ces combats inutiles et grâce à toi ta sœur est libre ; devant tout cela ma mort est bien peu de chose ».

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je dois te perdre, toi aussi ? », insista le garçon. « J'ai déjà perdu grand-mère et... »

« Perdu ? », demanda la vieille femme en question. « Qui te dis que tu m'as perdu ? ». Elle lui sourit. « Je suis toujours là et je te regarde évoluer ; je suis si fière de toi mon petit... ».

Mais Shu se moquait des félicitations, tout ce qui l'intéressait s'était de rester près de ses seuls parents. Maintenant qu'ils les avaient tous les deux près de lui, il n'était plus capable de retourner dans cet endroit douloureux qu'était le monde réel. Mais Toph et Buni n'étaient évidement pas du même avis et ils discutèrent longtemps de ce qu'il devrait faire à présent.

« Ta place n'est pas ici », insista Toph. « Elle est de l'autre côté avec ta sœur et tes amis qui comptent sur toi ».

« Mais je ne veut pas y retourner », répondit le garçon toujours en larme.

« C'est pourtant ce que tu feras », lui dit son père. « Au fond de toi, tu sais que c'est la seule chose à faire ; il ne tien qu'à toi de mettre un terme à la guerre qui oppose ces deux peuples auxquels tu appartiens ».

« Et pas seulement à eux », ajouta Toph. « Tu es l'Avatar et ton âme vient de la nuit des temps ; chaque fois tu t'es réincarné au sein d'un des quatre peuple comme l'exige ce que nous appelons la Roue des Réincarnations de l'Avatar ».

« Mais je suis si fatigué », souffla Shu en serrant plus fort ses bras autour de la taille de Buni.

« Alors repose toi », conclu ce dernier. « Lorsque tu auras fait le point, tu y verras plus claire ».

Fatigué d'avoir tant pleuré, Shu s'endormit et laissa ses soucis s'en aller le temps de quelques instants. Toph et Buni restèrent donc près de lui, veillant sur cet enfant comme ils l'avaient fait si souvent de leur vivant.

A son réveil, Shu eut le cœur brisé en voyant que ceux qu'il pensait avoir retrouvé s'en étaient de nouveau allés. Il les chercha dans les alentours, bien qu'il était conscient qu'il ne les retrouverait pas, et c'est comme ça qu'il rencontra une autre personne qui elle, lui était totalement inconnue.

Il s'agissait d'un garçon d'une douzaine d'année, la tête rasée et avec des flèches tatoué sur son crâne, ses mains et ses pieds. L'enfant s'amusait tout seul dans les arbres à sauter d'une branche à une autre et par moment il semblait à Shu qu'il était capable de voler. A chaque fois l'enfant riait aux éclats et poussait des « Houuu » et des « Haaa ».

Lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte de la présence du nouvel arrivant, le garçon se laissa retomber en douceur sur le sol et lui fit signe de la main. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Shu eut le sentiment qu'il devait lui parler et il s'approcha.

« Salut », lui dit le garçon qui souriait de toutes ses dents. « Comment est-ce que tu vas ? ».

« On se connaît ? », osa demander Shu.

« On peut dire ça », répondit l'enfant. « Et en plus ça fait quelque temps que je t'attendais ».

« Comment pouvais-tu m'attendre ? », insista Shu. « Je ne connais même pas ton nom ».

« Oh que si », rétorqua ce curieux garçon. « Et même que personne ne te connais plus que moi ». Là encore il souriait, plus espiègle que jamais. Et Shu réalisa une chose : il connaissait en effet cet enfant.

« Tu es Aang », lâcha-t-il sans en croire ses propres oreilles. « Tu es l'ancien Avatar ».

« Gagné ! », répondit l'intéressé qui sauta en l'air pour atterrir sur une sphère de vent qui lui permit de retourner dans les branches de l'arbre le plus proche.

« Mais pourquoi es-tu ici ? », s'étonna Shu. « Je pensais que tes souvenirs disparaissaient lorsque tu te réincarnais ».

« En faite je ne suis plus qu'un fragment d'âme », expliqua Aang. « Je suis une sorte de réminiscence du passé venu pour te guider ; l'Avatar Roku l'a aussi fait pour moi ».

« Mamie me l'a expliqué », dit Shu. « Mais elle disait qu'il t'apparaissait comme un vieil homme, alors pourquoi toi... ? »

« Pourquoi je t'apparaît comme au jour de mes douze ans ? », demanda Aang. « J'avoues que je n'en sais rien, mais c'est pas plus mal ; ça faisait un bye que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé ».

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? », insista Shu.

« Mais pour t'aider », répondit l'ancien Avatar. « Quelqu'un doit te guider pour que tu saches ce qu'il te reste à faire ».

« Laisse moi deviner », lâcha Shu. « Mettre un terme à la guerre ? ».

« Disons que les choses sont déjà bien parti pour se faire toute seule », répondit Aang. « Les deux camps sont plus que fatigué de se battre et ils feront eux-mêmes ce dont ils te croient seul capable ».

« Alors vers quelle route est-ce que tu dois me mener ? », demanda Shu, curieux.

« Tu as acquis la Maîtrise de la Terre et celle de l'Eau », expliqua Aang. « Tu ne crois pas qu'il te manque quelque chose ? ».

Shu comprit où il voulait en venir. Bien sûr, avec la disparition de tous les Nomades de l'Air deux siècles plus tôt, il ne restait personne pour lui enseigner leur Art ; personne si ce n'est le dernier Maître de l'Air.

« Tu seras donc mon prochain Maître », conclu Shu. « Par quoi est-ce que je commence ? ».

Riant aux éclats, Aang descendit de son perchoir et vint se tenir devant sa nouvelle incarnation. « C'est pas vraiment à ça que je pensais », avoua-t-il enfin. « Dans mon état je suis tout juste capable de t'apparaître, alors t'enseigner la Maîtrise de l'Air ? ». Il hocha négativement de la tête. « Tu devras trouver un Maître bien vivant pour ça ».

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? », demanda Shu, perdu.

« Tu dois a tout prix continuer ton apprentissage de la Maîtrise des quatre éléments », expliqua Aang. « Pour le moment celle de l'Air n'est pas à ta portée, mais il te reste celle du Feu ; je ne doute pas un instant que tu en sois capable ».

« La guerre est à peine en marche de se terminer, et tu voudrais que je quitte tout pour me rendre dans la Nation du Feu pour apprendre leur Art », récapitula Shu. « C'est à croire que tu ne te rends pas compte que rien n'est encore certain lorsqu'on parle de paix ».

« Ecoute mon expérience », insista Aang. « Tout le monde est persuadé que l'Avatar est la clef de tous les problèmes. Ils le pensent tellement qu'ils en oublis qu'ils sont eux aussi capable de régler les conflits ; laisse les se débrouiller un peu et tu verras que la vie n'en sera que plus simple ».

« Mais si ils ne changent pas d'avis ? », s'inquiéta Shu.

« Crois moi », répondit Aang. « Ils ont juste besoin qu'on leur montre la voie ; en attendant, continue d'arpenter la voie de la Maîtrise des Quatre Eléments ».

Et là-dessus, l'Ancien Avatar toucha sa nouvelle incarnation au front avec son index. La seconde qui suivit, Shu se réveilla dans une chambre du Temple de la Terre avec à ses côtés sa sœur et son meilleur ami.

Tout le monde fut rassuré lorsque la nouvelle de son réveil fut annoncé, et les soins prodigué à Shu par sa sœur avaient été si efficace que ce dernier pu même se lever quelques instants et aller s'adresser aux Fils de la Terre et de l'Eau qui s'étaient réunis dans le Grand Hall. Là il leur parla de ce qu'il devait être fait pour mettre fin à la guerre qui déchirait les deux peuples et surtout combien il était important que tous comprenne que c'était à eux de travailler pour cela.

Bien sûr certains n'étaient pas tout à fait de cet avis, mais personne ne dit rien et c'est accompagné par sa sœur jumelle, Sokka et le Lieutenant Mahako que Shu retourna se reposer dans sa chambre. Avant de s'isoler, il avait annoncé que l'armée reprendrait la route dès le lendemain matin car il devait se présenter devant le Conseil de l'Eau au plus vite.

« Le Grand Sage Jing nous a apprit que trente des Gardiens du Temple de la Terre nous accompagneront jusqu'à ce que nous aillons rejoins nos navires », expliqua Mahako. « Certains des Gardiens que tu as sauvé ont même proposé de nous accompagné jusqu'au Pôle Nord afin de prouver leur désir de mettre fin aux hostilités ; Les Cinq Sages vont de leur côté envoyer un messagers au Cercle de la Terre pour leur expliquer ce qu'il se prépare et les exhorter à agir dans ce sens ».

Shu en était content, mais il hésitait à voir des Fils de la Terre poser le pied sur le sol de ceux qui pourraient les mettre à mort à la moindre occasion. Il promit malgré tout d'y réfléchir et Mahako alla rejoindre la Salle de la Terre où les Cinq Sages discutaient toujours pour se mettre d'accord sur la marche à suivre pour convaincre les plus extrémistes.

« Est-ce que je peux te parler ? », finit par demander Sokka une fois qu'ils furent enfin seul.

Shu, en voyant l'air grave qu'il arborait, se doutait du sujet qu'il voulait aborder. Mais sa douleur était encore trop présente et il demanda à ce que cette discussion attende jusqu'au matin car il était exténuer.

Comme promit, les Soldats du Peuple de l'Eau et les Gardiens du Temple de la Terre avaient travaillés jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit pour s'assurer qu'ils pourraient se mettre en route dès que les Avatars en donneraient l'ordre. Quarante Fils de l'Eau avaient survécu sur les soixante qui s'étaient porté volontaires pour la mission de sauvetage mené par le Général Borak, mais leurs rangs étaient augmentés par les Gardiens du Temple qui avaient été choisit pour les accompagner. Bien sûr personne n'avait oublié ceux qui avaient trouvé la mort dans les combats qui les avaient opposé, mais l'Avatar Shu, comme un phare dont la lumière attirait les bateaux voguant sur une mer démonté, avait su trouvé les mots pour les pousser à laisser derrière eux leurs ressentiments et avancer côte à côte pour un meilleur avenir.

La route par voie terrestre se fit donc sans trop de problème, les Fils de la Terre connaissant parfaitement les routes à éviter pour ne pas croiser les Guerriers qui avaient déjà posé problèmes sur l'aller. Les navires étaient près à reprendre la mer, et douze Gardiens du Temple de la Terre embarquèrent avec eux comme l'avaient décidé les Cinq Sages. Borak étaient toujours entravé et bâillonné pour s'assurer qu'ils ne causent plus de dégâts et cette fois encore Shu monta à bord du navire du Lieutenant Mahako qui avait pourtant insisté pour qu'il embarque sur celui du Général.

« Je ne suis pas un Chef de Guerre », avait rétorqué le jeune Avatar. « Et il n'est pas question que j'agisse comme tel ».

Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun navire de la flotte de la Terre cette fois et le voyage du retour se fit donc plus rapide, mais Shu ne se faisait aucune idée, rien n'était encore joué car il restait à convaincre son peuple de ce qu'il entendait faire. Sa seule chance était de réussir à convaincre le Conseil de l'Eau...

Lorsqu'il atteignirent la citée du Pôle Nord, Shu mit tout en œuvre pour que tous se passe au mieux. Lui, Mahana, Sokka et le Lieutenant Mahako, et les trois Soldats de l'Eau qui escortaient Borak furent donc entouré par les douze Gardiens du Temple de la Terre, qui eux-mêmes étaient entouré par le reste des forces qui les accompagnaient. Personne ne savait exactement comment agir devant ce spectacle plus qu'inattendu, mais on ne les empêcha pas de passer. Ils atteignirent enfin l'endroit où se réunissait les Membres du Conseil de l'Eau qui étaient eux aussi protégé par des soldats correctement armés et près à agir.

« Comme promis, nous revenons avec Mahana », dit enfin Shu aux hauts instances de la citée. « Mais avec elle douze Gardiens du Temple de la Terre sont aussi venu tout spécialement pour entreprendre des démarches destinés à apporter la paix entre nos peuples ».

Personne ne répondit, mais Shu sentait sur lui peser les regards de tous ceux ici présent. Il continua :

« Nous avons aussi ramené le Général Borak dont l'honneur a été terni en me frappant dans le dos alors que j'avais acquis le commandement de l'armée en accord avec nos lois », dit-il. « Je suis incapable de prendre la décision qui s'impose habituellement dans ce genre de situation, alors je le remet entre vos mains pour que vous choissiez sa peine ».

Le Chef Mako regarda son petit-fils avec des yeux où se mêlaient à la fois l'étonnement et la fierté. Il se décida enfin à parler :

« Voilà quelques temps, nous avions eut l'espoir de trouver la paix », expliqua-t-il. « Et bien que cet espoir nous avait été trop vite arraché par l'enlèvement de l'Avatar Mahana, il semble que tout ne soit pas définitivement perdu ; Avatar Shu, accepteras-tu de prendre place parmi ce Conseil aux côtés de ta sœur ? ».

« Je ne le désire pas », répondit Shu. « Pardonnez moi, mais les événements auxquels j'ai participé m'ont montré à quel point mes responsabilités nécessitent des pouvoirs importants, et je dois donc partir au plus vite pour la Nation du Feu où je voudrais y apprendre la Maîtrise du Feu ».

« C'est une sage décision », approuva Mako. « Et je ne m'y opposerais pas ; maintenant si Mahana voulait bien retrouver sa place… ».

Pendant le voyage en mer, Shu avait plusieurs fois demandé à sa sœur avec qui il avait enfin pu faire connaissance de le suivre, mais celle-ci avait jusqu'à présent refusé de lui donner une réponse. Pour lui l'instant crucial venait d'arriver.

Mahana, à sa grande peine, avança pour s'installer à la place qui avait été la sienne au sein du Conseil de l'Eau.

« Je la laisse donc entre de bonnes mains », dit Shu à son Grand-père. « Et je laisse aussi à ses côtés six des Gardiens du Temple de la Terre afin qu'ils s'assurent à tout instant de sa sécurité ». Comme il en avait été convenu avant leur départ du Temple en question, six Fils de la Terre s'avancèrent à leur tour pour s'installer aussi près que possible de celle dont ils avaient maintenant la garde. Six Soldats de l'Eau s'étaient joins à eux pour s'assurer que personne n'aurait rien à y redire.

« C'est personnes sont dignes de confiance », expliqua Shu aux Membres du Conseil. « Et ceux qui m'accompagne peuvent attesté de leur bravoure au combat ; ils serviront aussi de messager lorsque chacun des deux partis aura décidé de signer un traiter de paix ».

« Nous vous remercions pour tout ce que vous avez fais pour nous », se permit de dire Mako. « Et sachez que nos pensées vous accompagneront partout où vous irez ».

« Je vous remercie, mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous », répondit Shu. « Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour ceux qui souffrent d'avoir perdu un frère ou une sœur, ou un père ou une mère… ». Sa voix tremblait légèrement, mais il se reprit.

« Maintenant je vous laisse discuter entre vous », conclu-t-il. « Vous seul pouvez vraiment faire avancer les choses ».

Puis il retourna dans cet endroit où il avait vécu les dernières semaines de sa vie avec son père… L'endroit était si vite maintenant qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à le reconnaître, mais heureusement Sokka restait avec lui. Les six Gardiens de la Terre furent invité à s'installer dans une maison toute proche de la sienne, mais ils refusèrent, expliquant qu'ils avaient juré de ne pas quitter l'Avatar un seul instant.

« Il faudra t'y habituer », plaisanta Sokka. « Tout le monde t'aime maintenant ».

Shu s'autorisa un maigre sourire. Visiblement les choses n'étaient pas près d'être terminé avec cette histoire de guerre.


	9. Chapter 9

Les Nouveaux Avatars

Chapitre 9

Le lendemain, avant que Shu, Sokka et leurs six Gardes du Corps ne quittent la maison du défunt Buni pour rejoindre le port où les attendait un navire qui les conduirait sur les terres de la Nation du Feu, le Chef Mako se présenta et demanda à parler en privé avec son petit-fils. Shu n'y vit bien sûr aucun inconvénient, et de plus pour lui voir un homme aussi fort et fière que ce chef de tribu dans un état si pathétique lui brisait le cœur.

« Est-ce que tu étais là lorsqu'il est mort… ? », demanda le vieux chef d'une voix tremblante.

« Non », répondit le garçon qui se concentrait pour ne pas lui-même fondre en larme. « Papa était à l'extérieur du Temple avec notre arrière garde… Mahako a mené son enquête et tout porte à croire qu'il est tombé en faisant son devoir… »

« C'est donc un Fils de la Terre qui l'a tué », se lamenta le père.

« Non », lâcha Shu. « Ce qui l'a tué c'est cette stupide guerre à laquelle il n'a accepté de participer que parce qu'il m'avait promit de libérer ma sœur… Il est mort à cause de moi… »

Mako prit son petit-fils dans ses bras et Shu pleura sans retenu sur son épaule. Au bout d'un moment, le vieil homme entreprit de le consoler.

« Il t'aimait comme son fils », lui révéla-t-il en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du garçon. « Il avait choisit de donner sa vie pour toi et je sais que dans l'autre monde il te regard sans rien regretter ».

Shu savait combien l'homme avait raison, son père le lui ayant assuré lorsqu'ils s'étaient rejoins aux frontières qui séparaient les mondes des vivants et des morts. Il expliqua alors ce dont lui et Buni avaient discuté et Mako sembla reprendre une certaine contenance à ces mots.

« Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas », dit le vieil homme. « Mais je garde l'espoir que nous puissions un jour partager des liens forts ; lorsque tu reviendras, nous pourrons parler et alors nous apprendrons à nous connaître ».

Et avant de partir, le jeune homme ajouta :

« Je tenais aussi à te dire que Borak allait être jugé pour son attitude qui aurait pu coûter la paix qui se forge grâce à toi », dit-il. « Mais il est important pour la société guerrière et beaucoup demandent sa libération au plus vite ; je te promet qu'il payera mais je ne puis s'assurer qu'il aura plus qu'un avertissement et un séjour en prison ».

« Peux m'importe », répondit Shu. « Je l'ai remis au conseil pour que ce soit lui qui décide quoi faire, maintenant je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec ce monstre... ».

« Me pardonneras-tu d'avoir arrangé son mariage avec ta mère... ? », osa enfin Hako.

Le jeune homme se fit volte-face pour le regarder dans les yeux, attendant plus d'explications.

« Voilà presque vingt ans, notre société était en danger et l'autorité du Conseil déclinait comme il le fait aujourd'hui », expliqua le vieux Chef de Tribu. « Borak était amoureux de ta mère et celle-ci n'avait de cesse de le repousser, alors il m'a proposé un arrangement : je convaincrait ma fille de l'accepter comme époux et en contrepartie il s'assurait que toute l'armée se rangeait du côté du Conseil et donc que celui-ci ne serait jamais renversé... Je l'ai fait... Ta mère m'a même facilité les choses lorsqu'elle a apprit de quoi il s'agissait... Si seulement... »

Le vieil homme s'effondra de plus belle sur un siège et Shu en eut le cœur serrer de le voir ainsi. Il vint le serrer dans ses bras, comme celui-ci avait fait avec lui quelques secondes plus tôt, et il lui assura que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que sa mère avec choisit son destin et que grâce à cela il avait grandit avec un père comme Buni... enfin Maho.

« N'arrête jamais de l'appeler Buni », lui dit alors Hako. « Il était fière du nom que je lui ai donné à sa naissance, mais celui-ci lui vient d'une vie passé à veillé sur toi et je sais que c'est celui-ci qu'il aimait le plus du fait de sa signification ; et j'ai connu le vrai Buni à l'époque où il s'est lié d'amitié avec mon fils, c'était quelqu'un de bien et un homme de principes ».

Shu et Hako se serrèrent dans ses bras l'un de l'autre et c'est le cœur un peu plus léger que le jeune homme parti pour le port où les attendaient plusieurs Soldats de l'Eau ainsi que Mahana et ses nouveaux Gardes du Corps.

« Alors tu es certaine de vouloir rester ? », demanda Shu à sa jumelle.

« Ma place est ici », répondit-elle avec cet air timide que Shu avait découvert depuis peu. Malgré ses pouvoirs inégalables dans la Maîtrise de l'Eau et ses dons de guérisons, elle semblait incapable de regarder dans les yeux la personne avec qui elle discutait, fut-elle son jumeau.

« Alors prends soin de toi et sache que tu pourras venir me rejoindre dès que le cœur t'en dira », lui assura le garçon. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras et se dirent au revoir. Le cœur un peu plus léger que lors de son arrivé, Shu reprenait la mer avec cette fois pour destination la Nation du Feu.

Dès que le navire appareilla au port du Dragon de l'Ouest, baptisé ainsi en l'honneur du célèbre Général Iroh qui permit au Seigneur Zuko de monter sur le trône, tous les regards se tournèrent sur Shu et le petit groupe qui l'accompagnait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, lui qui avait grandit comme n'importe quel garçon de ferme pour ensuite devenir une simple arme de guerre pour les Soldats du Peuple de l'Eau, il était porté au rang de Gardien des Eléments : le nom de l'Avatar étaient maintenant sur toutes les lèvres.

Lui n'avait jamais voulu de ce titre, mais les semaines qui s'étaient écoulé lui avaient montré combien les simples gens avaient besoins de savoir que quelqu'un pourrait les guider si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. « Si seulement j'étais resté l'un de ces gens simples », pensa-t-il aussitôt. La vie à la campagne lui manquait et il doutait qu'un jour il puisse oublier ce qu'il était pour vivre aussi tranquillement qu'à cette époque.

Pour le moment il marchait entouré de Sokka et de ses Gardes du Corps, suivant l'émissaire qui leur avait été envoyé du palais, et c'est impressionné qu'ils entrèrent dans ce qu'on leur apprit être la première cours extérieur du palais.

« Le palais de la Majesté est entouré de huit courts intérieurs protégé par une première muraille octogonale », leur expliqua l'émissaire. « Puis viennent huit cours extérieurs elle aussi protégé par une nouvelle muraille qui donne vers les jardins ; nous y faisons pousser toutes le plantes que l'on peut trouver dans le royaume ».

Shu trouva la partie des jardins qu'ils traversèrent tout bonnement superbe. Les jardiniers avaient visiblement pris soin de faire correspondre les couleurs de tous les végétaux. Mais c'est dans la première court extérieur que le jeune ne su plus quoi penser. Tout le long de la route qu'ils devaient traversé, se dressait plusieurs centaines de Soldats en armures et aussi immobiles que des statues. Ils franchirent la muraille qui conduisait à la première cours intérieur et firent face à l'entrée du plus gigantesque des palais qui leur avait été donné de voir. On y accédait par un long escalier pour arriver dans un hall qui surpassait de loin celui du Temple de la Terre, et il y régnait une chaleur insoutenable qui était dû aux innombrables braseros et torches qui s'y trouvaient.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre », leur dit le guide. « Nous allons maintenant nous rendre dans la salle du trône ». Les tapisseries accrochées sur les murs portaient toutes l'emblème de la Nation du Feu. Et c'était aussi le cas de ce long rideau pourpre devant lequel se trouvait un trône. Le siège du Maître des lieux était lui aussi placé devant un rideau, mais celui-ci était de feu. Sur le trône se trouvait un vieil homme à l'air sévère.

Devant le Conseil de l'Eau, qui lui était constitué de plusieurs membres, Shu ne s'était pas sentit plus hésitant et mal à l'aise que face à cet homme seul.

« Comme vous me l'avez demandez, Seigneur », lui dit l'émissaire. « Voici l'Avatar Shu ». Le Seigneur du Feu posa un regard calculateur sur les nouveaux venus qui n'osèrent pas prononcer le moindre mot. Après un long instant, il finit par parler. « Soyez les bien venu dans mon palais, Avatar », dit-il doucement. « Comme vous l'aurez compris, je suis le Seigneur de la Nation du Feu Qi, fils du Seigneur Zuko ».

Shu s'inclina respectueusement et le vieil homme continua :

« En temps normal, il aurait été plus avisé de laisser vos gardes du corps à l'extérieur de cette salle », expliqua-t-il. « Mais j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas coutumier de ce genre d'usage et je ne vous en tiendrais donc pas rigueur ; si vous craignez pour votre sécurité, ne doutez pas un instant que mes propres gardes surgiront au moindre problème ».

« Je vous pris de m'excusez », demanda Shu en s'inclinant à nouveau. « Seulement je me suis tellement habitué à la présence de ces hommes que je ne m'étais pas rendu comptes que cela pourrait poser quelques problèmes... ».

« Ne vous excusez pas », lui intima le vieil homme. « Votre titre vous oblige à vous montrez fort en toute situation ». Il dû remarquer la petite grimasse que fit le jeune homme car il ajouta : « Et même si cela n'est pas à votre goût, ceux qui vous entour attendent de vous que vous soyez un meneur et non un exécutant ».

« Je m'en souviendrais », promit Shu.

« Maintenant si nous parlions de la raison de votre venu ? », demanda le Seigneur du Feu. « En temps normal il aurait été de mon devoir de vous enseigner la Maîtrise du Feu ; je ne doutes pas un instant que vous soyez ici dans ce but bien précis ». Là encore Shu ne dit rien. « Mais je suis trop vieux pour cela, alors je chargerais mon fils le Prince Ryû de faire de vous un Maître du Feu digne de ce nom ».

« Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ? », demanda Shu à cet homme qui ne mâchait visiblement pas ses mots et qui parlait sans détours.

« En devenant vite un Avatar digne de ce nom et en mettant un terme à la guerre qui déchire votre peuple et celui de la Terre », répondit le Seigneur. « La guerre est un poison ; mon peuple est bien placé pour le savoir ». Et il ordonna à l'émissaire de conduire ses invités dans leurs quartiers. S'inclinant encore une fois, Shu et tous ceux qui l'entouraient quittèrent la salle du trône sans un mot.

Ce soir là, étendu sur une chaise longue installé au balcon de sa chambre, Shu regardait les étoiles. Bien que Sokka étaient comme toujours auprès de lui –il dormait dans la chambre d'à côté– Shu n'arrivait pas à se sentir heureux. Bien sûr il avait réussit à libérer sa sœur, c'était important, mais pour cela il avait perdu celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son père. Sokka était comme lui sans terre ni famille, et plus il y pensait plus il voyait en lui son seul vrai port d'attache.

« Qu'est-ce que me réserve l'avenir à présent ? », demanda-t-il aux étoiles.

« La vrai question est de savoir ce que toi tu lui réserve ». Shu se tourna pour voir apparaître un jeune homme de son âge qui portait une sorte de kimono rouge. Les cheveux rasés pour ne former qu'une petite queue de cheval à l'arrière du crâne, il avait tout du soldat sans peur et sans reproche dont le visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. « Je m'appels Ryû », dit-il. « Et mon père m'a annoncé que je devrais commencer l'entraînement du nouvel Avatar dès demain ; je voulais seulement savoir à quoi tu ressemblait ».

« Moi c'est Shu », répondit l'intéressé en lui tendant la main. « Se sera pour moi un honneur de recevoir ton enseignement ».

« Dis plutôt un calvaire », lança Ryû en faisant comme si il n'avait pas vue la main qu'on lui proposait. Puis il s'installa sur la chaise que Shu venait de quitter et lança : « Alors comme ça tu es un Maître de l'Eau ! ».

« Disons plutôt que je me débrouille », avoua Shu en s'installant sur la rambarde de pierre du balcon.

« La règle veut que l'Avatar soit Maître de son Elément avant d'en apprendre un autre », coupa Ryû. « Tu ne pourra jamais évoluer correctement sinon ; le mieux que tu es à faire est de parfaire la Maîtrise que tu as déjà et de revenir plus tard ».

« En fait je suis déjà un Maître de la Terre confirmé », se sentit forcé de préciser Shu.

« Un fils de l'Eau qui manie la Terre mieux que l'Eau ? », résuma le Prince quelque peu septique.

« J'ai eût une vie assez compliqué », se contenta de répondre Shu en s'étirant avant de bailler sans retenu. Si Ryû s'échinait à faire comme si il n'était pas vraiment là, lui n'allait pas se gêner pour en faire autant.

« Je n'en doute pas un seconde ». Ryû sembla réfléchir quelques instants. « Je vais m'installer dans ta chambre », dit-il. « Pour t'enseigner ce que je sais, je dois comprendre ta manière de penser et ainsi savoir ce qui marchera ou ne marchera pas avec toi ; vivre ensemble nous fera le plus grand bien ».

Shu ne semblait pas du même avis, mais il ne dit rien. Au bout du compte il aurait ce que l'Avatar Aang l'avait envoyé chercher ici : la Maîtrise du Feu.

Sokka avait passé la journée suivante tout seul, occupé à améliorer sa Maîtrise de l'Eau pendant que Shu était parti du coté des jardins privés du Seigneur du Feu pour y étudier celle du Feu avec le Prince Ryû. Sokka n'aimait pas ce drôle de personnage qui semblait s'être monté la tête tout seul à cause de ses titres pompeux... Puis il se morigéna de ses pensés qui, il le savait, trouvaient leurs sources dans sa jalousie. Voilà trop longtemps qu'il vivait tout seul, rejeté et abandonné par tous, et depuis qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec Shu il avait du mal à supporter que d'autres approche celui-ci de trop près. Il avait juste peur qu'on lui retire cette amitié toute nouvelle et qui pouvait sembler si fragile.

« Si tout pouvait être aussi facile qu'un coup de sabre », pensa-t-il en fendant l'air du sien.

Tandis qu'il faisait ses exercices, il sentait peser sur lui les regards des Soldats du Feu et des serviteurs du palais qui se trouvaient tout proche. Mais aucun n'osa le déranger, si ce n'est l'un des nouveaux Gardes du Corps de l'Avatar qui lui proposa de se joindre à lui.

« Les autres sont resté avec l'Avatar et le Prince », expliqua-t-il. « Mais comme ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin de nous, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de te rejoindre ».

Sokka s'en étonna. Il n'avait en effet jamais vraiment essayé de parler avec les six Fils de la Terre si ce n'est pour leur transmettre les instructions de Shu.

« Il parait que tu es le petit-fils d'une Guerrière Kyoshi », enchaîna-t-il. « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? ».

« Oui », répondit le jeune Maître de l'Eau toujours plus mal à l'aise. « Comment est-ce que tu l'as su ? ».

« J'ai tendance à laisser traîner mes oreilles », expliqua rapidement l'homme. « Je suis né à Kyoshi ; tu y es déjà allé ? »

« Non », dit Sokka. « La guerre a commencé juste après ma naissance ».

« Tu adorerais Kyoshi », se contenta de dire le Gardien du Temple. « Moi-même j'ai hâte d'y retourner ». Et sans que Sokka ne puise s'y préparer, il enchaîna. « Et si on commençait ? ».

Il dégaina son sabre et se mit en garde. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre, Sokka leva le sien et alors commença un petit duel improvisé. Les passes d'armes se succédèrent rapidement et bientôt le sabre de Sokka lui fut arraché des mains.

« Tu es vraiment bon », commenta le vainqueur en rengainant son arme. « Tu ce qu'il te manque c'es un peu plus d'expérience ». Il tendit une main ouverte en disant : « Moi c'est Shyko ».

« Sokka », répondit l'intéresser en prenant la main qu'on lui tendait. « Enchanté ».

« Merci pour l'exercice », finit Shyko. « Je retourne auprès de l'Avatar, je n'aime pas m'absenter trop longtemps ; les autres n'arrêtent pas de me le reprocher, même si ici notre présence n'est pas vraiment nécessaire ».

« Shu ne te diras rien à ce sujet », le rassura Sokka.

« C'est sûr », approuva Shyko en riant. « Si ça ne tenait qu'à l'Avatar Shu, on serait reparti depuis longtemps pour le Temple de la Terre ».

Et il s'en retourna d'où il venait. Sokka devait avouer qu'il le trouvait plutôt sympathique, mais aussi assez bizarre... Puis il retourna à ses exercices en solitaire. La journée passa donc très lentement, voir trop à son goût, mais Shu finit par revenir en même temps que le soleil se couchait. « Est-ce que ça c'est bien passé ? », lui demanda-t-il. Shu répondit par une drôle de grimace avant de dire que maintenant il savait respirer. Bien sûr Sokka ne comprenait pas ce dont il voulait parler, mais comme son ami ne semblait pas décidé à s'expliquer, il n'insista pas.

« Que dirais-tu d'un petit duel ? », proposa-t-il. « Au sabre ou à l'Eau ? C'est toi qui choisit ».

« Enfin un peu d'exercice », souffla Shu presque soulager. Il se mit en position et le sol trembla.

« Tu veux jouer franc-jeu », commenta Sokka en tirant d'un puit tout proche une masse d'eau qui ondula autour de lui comme un serpent gigantesque. Et il attaqua en envoyant plusieurs flèches d'Eau que Shu stoppa en dressant un mur de pierre qu'il poussa ensuite en direction de son adversaire. Celui-ci sauta sur le coté et cette fois c'est des flèches de Glace qu'il envoya. Shu se contenta de les dévier de son pied pour ensuite faire surgir du sol plusieurs poteaux de roche que Sokka évita en zigzagant.

« Tu m'as habitué à mieux », se moqua-t-il en approchant rapidement.

« J'arriverais pourtant à te battre », rétorqua Shu en frappant l'air de son poing. Cela eut pour effet de projeter un impressionnant bloc qui se fragmenta en d'innombrables morceaux lorsque Shu ouvrit violement le poing. En face de lui Sokka érigea une barrière de glace qui, si elle fut pulvérisée, lui permit de ne pas être atteint par les missiles minéraux.

Ils continuèrent ainsi encore un bon bout de temps, chacun faisant ce qu'il pouvait pour battre celui qui lui faisait face. Ryû, suffisamment en retrait pour les observer sans se faire remarquer, réfléchissait à ce qu'il devrait faire dès le lendemain. Shu avait vraiment tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire un bon Maître du Feu : il était vif, intelligant et il savait se montrer patient autant que obéissant. Tout cela il l'avait montré au cours de cette journée qui s'était écouler et qu'il avait passé au sommet de la tour nord du palais où Ryû lui avait dit de se concentrer, debout avec les jambes écartés et les poings au niveau de la taille, et de respirer jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise de s'arrêter.

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, cet exercice était le meilleur moyen pour un Maître de savoir si son élève était près à apprendre. Par ce simple exercice, Shu avait apprit à contrôler son souffle, ce qui était la basse de la Maîtrise du Feu, mais Ryû, lui, avait apprit que Shu serait capable de résister à ce sentiment de puissance qui pouvait faire tourner la tête à beaucoup de jeune Maître du Feu. Mais malgré tout il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses et il décida que la leçon de demain serait la même que celle d'aujourd'hui. Après tout il avait bien dit à son élève que son apprentissage serait un vrai calvaire.

Il ne faisait pas ça par sadisme, seulement bientôt ce jeune Avatar devrait participer à la guerre qui opposait son peuple à celui de la Terre ; Ryû se devait de l'y préparer.


	10. Chapter 10

Les Nouveaux Avatars

Chapitre 10

Les jours suivants furent particulièrement longs pour Shu qui apprit succéccivement à respirer correctement tout en exécutant des mouvements compliqué, mais il savait être patient et sutout il était conscient que tout cela était nécéssaire pour l'apprentissage de la Maîtrise. Sokka, comme à son habitude, savait lui montrer son soutiant tout en lui faisant revoir chaque soir les enseignements de la Maîtrise de l'Eau et du sabre afin qu'il ne se se rouille pas. Ryû venait souvant les observer de loin, refusant à chaque fois de se joindre à eux, mais Shu le soupçonnait de mourir d'envie de le faire.

Mais une fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux tout seul dans leurs chambres, le masque tombait enfin et ils s'amusaient comme n'importe quel jeunes hommes de leur âge. Le Prince se révéla même un très bon joueur de Pai Sho dont Shu avait encore quelques difficultés à retenir les règles. Tout en jouant ils parlaient de tout et de rien et très vite ils en vinrent à nouer des liens d'amitier.

Puis un matin, ce jeune Maître apprit à son élève qu'il allait enfin pouvoir travailler avec le Feu. L'instant d'après il tira un petit tas de feuille de papier de l'une de ses poches, et il en choisit une qu'il offrit à Shu. « Cette leçon consistera à contrôler le feu pour l'empêcher de s'étendre et de consumer cette feuille ; mets toi en position ». Shu s'exécuta et Ryû posa un index au milieu de la feuille de papier qui commença à se consumer lentement. Shu chercha le moyen de stopper le cercle de s'étendre, mais il ne qu'à laisser le papier devenir de la cendre.

« Le feu n'a rien à voir avec l'Eau avec qui tu dois travailler », lui expliqua Ryû en lui en donnant un nouvelle qu'il alluma de la même manière. « Ni avec la Terre avec qui tu dois faire corps ; le feu est vivant et il est le prolongement de tes émotions ». Shu se concentrait mais rien n'y faisait, le cercle s'étandait.

« Là tu ne fais que tenter de contrôler la flamme ; tente plutôt de protéger cette feuille comme si il s'agissait de ta chaire et de ton sang, comme si elle était ton enfant », insista Ryû. « Fais le tien et retire ce feu qui l'agresse ».

Shu fit ce qu'on lui demanda, et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il parvint à former une sorte de barrage entre le feu et le papier. Il tint bon de longues minutes, mais ses forces fondaient comme neige au soleil et il fut forcé de laisser le papier se consumer.

« C'est très bien », approuva Ryû. « Je vais te faire apporter à manger ; Maîtriser le Feu brûle nos forces très vite lorsqu'on n'y est pas habitué ».

Shu se rassura à ces mots car il avait craint de se retreouver dans cette état de fatigue chaque fois qu'il tenterait ce genre d'exercice. Il mangea donc ce que lui apporta une jeune servante et, si il l'avait cru, Ryû ne le laissa pas se reposer sur ses loriers et l'enraînement repris. Ce soir là il fut trop fatigué pour participer à ses duels quotidiens avec Sokka, ainsi que les trois soir suivants, mais au fur et à mesure que Ryû continuait de lui faire subir cet entraînement il s'y habitua et bientôt il fut capable de maintenir ses efforts pendant plus d'une heure.

« C'est très bien », approuva de nouveau Ryû. « Nous allons arrêter pour aujourd'hui ; repose toi bien car demain nous passeront aux choses sérieuses ».

Etant donné les difficultés qu'il avait eut à seukement empêcher une feuille de papier de brûler, Shu n'osa pas imaginer ce que lui réservait son professeur. Sokka le rejoignit un peu plus tard et cette fois encore Shu fut désolé de lui apprendre qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'entraîner ensemble ce soir là. Faute de mieux, ils s'autorisèrent une petite promenade dans les jardins royaux avec les Gardiens du Temple de la Terre qui s'étaient à présent liés d'amitié avec Sokka.

Ils disctèrent longtemps, plaisantant dès que l'occasion se présentait, et comme la nuit était maintenant bien avancé ils furent forcé de regagner leurs chambres. « J'espère seulement qu'on pourrait revoir quelques mouvements de la Maîtrise de l'Eau avant de quitter le palais », bougonna Sokka dans sa barbe.

« Je suis désolé », se répéta Shu pour ce qui devait bien être la enième fois. « Mais je dois vraiment apprendre la Maîtrise du Feu ; je t'es raconté ma discussion avec l'Avatar Aang ».

Sokka ascquiesça, mais le cœur n'y était visiblement pas. Il regagna sa chambre et laissa Shu tout seul dans le couloir qui le conduirait à la sienne.

De son côté, Ryû avait été appelé dans la salle du trône où son père avait à lui annoncer une bien triste nouvelle. « Les Tribues de l'Eau sont en grand danger », expliqua le Seigneur du Feu au Prince. « Je viens de recevoir un message me priant d'envoyer des troupes à leur secours à la tête desquels se trouvera l'Avatar Shu ».

« Ils nous demande de les soutenirs dans leurs efforts de guerre contre les Royaumes de la Terre ? », s'étonna Ryû. « Mais ils savent pourtant que nous ne pouvons pas choisir entre deux alliers ».

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec les Fils de la Terre », expliqua le Seigneur du Feu. « Un certain Général s'est soulevé contre le Conseil de l'Eau et il a imposé la loi martial à tous ses conscitoyens ; les propositions de paix avec leurs adversaires sont maintenant oubliés et il prépare une grande offenssive pour envahir les Royaumes de la Terre ».

« Mais c'est de la folie », insista Ryû.

« Je ne peux malheureusement plus rester en retrait de cette guerre », se lamenta presque le vieil homme. « Je vais être obligé d'envahir la capitale du Pôle Nord pour remettre le pouvoir entre les mains du Conseil ; Shu sera-t-il près à partir dans deux semaines ? ».

« Il le sera », promit l'héritier. « Et j'ose aujourd'hui vous demander de diriger les troupes que vous envérez ».

« Le Seigneur réfléchit quelques secondes à l'éventualité d'envoyer son fils unique au devant de terribles combats.

« Je l'accepte », finit-il par répondre. « Mais ne risque pas a vie inutilement ; si tu ne peux pas écraser leurs défenses, tu reviendras sans attendre ».

C'est donc songeur que l'héritier du trône de la Nation du Feu marcha lentement pour rejoindre la chambre qu'il partageait avec son élève, mais aussi son ami... « Comment vais-je le lui apprendre ? », se demanda-t-il en posant la main sur la poignée. Ensuite un serviteur vint le chercher, paniqué. Tandis qu'il se confondait en excuse pour oser venir l'importuner à cet heure de la nuit, il lui expliqua vaguement que les hommes qui accompagnaient l'Avatar Shu se battaient en ce moment même dans la deuxième cours intérieur et que les soldats attendaient leurs instructions pour savoir si ils pouvaient agir ainsi que le réclamait leurs fonction.

« Ils craignent de causer des problèmes diplomatiques en s'attaquant aux gardes du corps personnels de l'Avatar », expliqua-t-il.

Sur une impultion, Ryû se retint de frapper à la porte pour prévenir Shu qui devait certainement dormir à cette heure. Puis il demanda à ce qu'il soit conduit jusqu'aux hommes qui semblaient causer tant de problèmes. L'instant d'après il accédait à la deuxième cours intérieur où Sokka se déchaînait sur les six Fils de la Terre qui suivait Shu depuis son incurtion au Temple de la Terre. Ils avaient tous dégaînés leurs sabres et encerclait le jeune Maître de l'Eau qui en avait fait autant.

« Ne nous force pas à nous battre contre toi », répétait l'un des Fils de la Terre pour ce qui semblait être la énième fois. « Si tu continu comme ça tu risque de blesser quelqu'un ».

« Il a raison », approuva Ryû en s'approchant. « Si tu rengeait ton sabre pour qu'on puisse parler ? ».

Mais Sokka se contenta de hurler en baraguinant des mots incompréhensibles et à sa démarche pateaude le jeune Prince en déduit qu'il était soul. « Qu'on me donne des glaives », finit-il par ordonner à ses soldats. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent suffisement vite pour qu'il puisse faire face à l'ivrogne qui avait tenté de l'attaquer. Heureusement les Gardiens du Temple de la Terre s'étaient interposé et l'avaient empêché d'avancer trop près de lui. Ne pouvant pas le contenir suffisament sans lui faire de mal, les Fils de la Terre étaient sur le poing de l'encercler pour...

« Laissez le veni à moi, si c'est ce qu'il désire », odronna Ryû. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me reproche, mais il n'y a qu'une façon de s'expliquer ».

« Tu ne sais pas ? », rugit Sokka en hurlant de plus belle. « Tu ne sais pas ? ».

Il attaqua et cette fois personne ne tanta de l'arrêter. Malheureusement pour lui il était trop soul pour être suffisement dangereux, et Ryû était un escrimeur hors paire qui savait manier ses glaives comme si il s'agissait se simples extensions de lui-même. Il bloqua sans mal la lame du sabre ennemi et d'une torsion du poignet il le désarma. Sokka ne sembla pas le remarquer car il sauta aussitôt sur le Prince qu'il saisit à la gorge en hurlant sa rage. Ryû lâcha tout de suite ses armes, empoigna Sokka et exécuta une roulade arrière en emportant ce dernier qui se rerouva étalé pour son compte sur sur le sol dallé de la cours.

« Ne lui faites pas de mal », ordonna le Prince aux Soldats du Palais qui s'approchaient pour mettre l'individu aux arrêts. « Qu'on mapporte deux sauts d'eau et qu'on nous laisse seul ».

N'osant pas s'opposer un ordre direct, les soldats du Feu s'exécutèren t rapidement malgré leur désaprobation. Les Fils de la Terre furent plus difficile à convaincre.

« Il doit juste cuver, il ira mieux dès que le jour pointera », expliqua Ryû. « Retournez dans vos quartiers et surtout pas un mot à Shu ; il a suffisement de sujet d'inquétude en tête pour ajouter celui-là ». Ryû resta donc une bonne parti de la nuit auprès de Sokka qui ronflait comme un bien heureux. Tout ce emps il réfléchit à ce qui avait bien put mettre le jeune homme dans un tel état, et surtout pourquoi c'était sur lui qu'il avait concentré sa colère et son agressivité. Le soleil fit son entrée et le ciel de colora à l'horizon, et Ryû décida qu'il était temps d'avoir des réponses. Sans se précer, il ramassa l'un des sauts d'eau et le vida à la face de l'ivrogne.

« Laive toi », dit-il en échangeant son saut avec un second qu'il vida de la même façon. Sokka était bien réveillé cette fois, et à son expression Ryû comprit qu'il se rappelait de ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit et qu'il s'en souvenait.

« Est-ce que j'ai blessé quelqu'un ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix pateuse.

« Personne si ce n'est toi », répondit le Prince en s'installant à sur sol trempé. « Est-ce que tu veux parler ? ».

« Je n'ai rien à dire », se contenta de répondre Sokka en se levant péniblement. Il se tenait la tête, visiblement douloureuse en ce lendemain de beuverie.

« Si tu as un problème avec quelqu'un, règle le avec ce quelqu'un », récita Ryû. « Que ce soit avec des mots ou par les armes ; tel est la devise d'un soldat du Feu ». Sokka se lui fit face, sur le point de parler, mais il y renonça. « Je vais dans ma chambre », dit-il enfin.

« As-tu donc si peur d'être jugé que tu te refuse à parler ? », demanda Ryû avec pitié. « Qu'est-ce que te peise à ce point sur le cœur pour qu'un Maître de l'Eau tel que toi en soit réduit à s'oublier dans la boison ? ».

D'un mouvement brusque de la main, Sokka appela à lui l'eau qui trempait le sol dallé et s'en servit comme d'un fouet dont il frappa Ryû en pleine poitrine. L'instant d'après il était comme un enfant réalisant combien sa bétise était grave.

« Je suis désolé », s'empressa-t-il de dire à celui qu'il venait de frapper.

Ryû ne l'écouta pas et sauta sur ses pieds pour frapper Sokka avec une langue de feu qui le toucha lui aussi à la poitrine. « Que ce soit claire », lança-t-il. « Je ne désire que te venir en aide ; mais lève encore une fois la main sur moi et tu es mort ! ».

Tandis qu'il parlait, plusieurs Soldats du Feu avaient jurgis de nulle part et il dût leur faire signe de s'arrêter pour qu'ils ne réduisent pas Sokka en miète. « Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur de toi ? », lui lança Sokka en se mettant en position de combat. Ryû était l'héritier du trône et son devoir était de tout faire pour éviter un conflis entre lui et le meilleur ami de l'Avatar, mais il était aussi un soldat et lorsqu'on lui lançait un défit il se devait d'y répondre la tête haute.

« Que personne ne s'en mêle », ordonna-t-il. Puis Sokka attaqua le premier dans une belle combinaison qui aurait été bien plus efficace si il ne souffrait pas encore de ses exès de la veille. Ryû n'eut donc pas trop de mal à lui saisir le poignet et apuyer de tout son poids sur le coude de son adversaire maintenant incapable de bouger sans se retrouver avec le bras brisé.

« Que ce soit bien claire », dit-il à celui qu'il tenait en respect. « Dans deux semaines exactement, Shu devra partir à la tête d'une armée du Soldats du Feu pour reprendre la citée du Pôle Nord des mains du Général de l'Eau qui l'a conquit par la force et il aura besoin de toi à ce moment. Mainteant j'ai deux questions à te poser : Es-tu décidé à me dire ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, ou faut-il que je te mette le bras en morceaux pour que tu soit incapable de suivre ton ami dans l'épreuve qui sera bientôt la sienne ? ».

Sokka cessa de se débattre et baissa la tête. « Je suis désolé », lâcha-t-il enfin. Et Ryû le libéra de sa prise pour qu'ils se tiennent en face à face.

« Maintenant si tu me disais ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? », demanda Ryû.

« J'étais ivre », répondit Sokka en massant son bras à présent douloureux. « Et j'ai commencé à voir des problèmes là où il n'y en avait pas ».

« Ils étaient bien là », rétorqua le Prince. « L'alcool n'a fait que t'aider à sortir de tes gonds ».

« Shu est mon ami », finit par expliquer Sokka.

« Comme il est le mien », précisa Ryû. « Et j'ai l'impression que tu as peur qu'il ne te tourne le dos pour... »

« Il ne fera jamais ça ! », le coupa Sokka.

Ryû comprit à sa réaction de Sokka qu'il venait de toucher une corde sencible. Il continua :

« Shu est l'Avatar, l'espoir de tous les peuples, mais il reste un être humain », dit-il. « Votre amitié est surement son plus grand trésor ».

« Alors pourquoi a-t-il efuser de me parler depuis que nous sommes arrivé dans ce palais ? », demanda Sokka. « C'est comme si depuis qu'il avait fait ta connaissance, il n'avait plus besoin de moi... Je le comprends après tout... ».

Ryû était sur le point de lui expliquer combien il se trompait, mais Sokka continuait sur sa lancé :

« Lui est l'Avatar et toi le Prince de la Nation du Feu », dit-il. « Vous êtes tous les deux promis à des destins exeptionnels, alors que moi je ne suis qu'un bâtard dans famille et sans attache ; qui voudrais continuer de m'avoir à ses côtés alors que tout le monde me rejet ? ».

« C'est donc ça ? », demanda Ryû, incrédule. « C'est ça qui a provoqué ta colère ? ».

Il secoua tête négativement avant d'ajouter :

« Pauvre crétin », dit-il. « Shu et moi donnerions tout ce que nous avons pour être à ta place ! ». Il ria ensuite de bon cœur, à l'étonnement de Sokka. « Tu dis que nous sommes promis à des destinés exeptionnelles ? Mois je te dis que nous sommes prisonniers de ces destinés », dit-il en redevenant sérieux. « Toi, tu es libre de partir dès maintenant et de découvrir le monde si tu le veux, alors que nous nous seront toujours forcé d'aller là où on nous e dit et quand on nous le dit : il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être jaloux ».

« J'étais ivre », se défendit Sokka.

« Alors ne le soit plus à l'avenir », lui conseilla Ryû. « Personne ne sait ce qu'il peut arriver, et que feras-tu si tu étais aussi saoul que hier et que quelqu'un s'en prenait à son ami ? ».

Ces paroles atteignirent profondément Sokka qui ne dit rien. A la place il s'éloigna lentement en disant :

« Tu as dis qu'un Général de l'Eau avait prit le contrôle de la Cité du Pôle Nord, je soupçonne qu'il s'agisse du Général Borak », dit-il. « C'est le vrai père de Shu, et il brûle litéralement de le tuer ; je te déconseil de lui en parler avant que tout ne soit près pour le départ où il s'en ira seul le défier ».

Ryû retint ces avertissements et retourna lui aussi dans ses appartements pour dormir un peu. Il était fatigué à cause de la nuit quelque peu mouvementé qu'il avait passé, et les nouvelles que lui avaient donné son père la veille et Sokka ce matin avaient de quoi l'inquiéter. Si Sokka disait vrai, le Génaral n'était autre que le monstre dont Shu lui avait déjà parlé... Décidément le destin avait le sens de l'humour.


	11. Chapter 11

Celsius : Je suis content que ma fic te plaise et en ce qui concerne l'orthographe et la syntaxe, j'espère que cela ne te gêne pas trop dans ta lecture ( j'ai plus d'idée que de talent mais j'essais de faire de monde mieux ). Merci de me proposer ton aide, et crois moi lorsque je dis que c'est aprécié. Mais je vais devoir te dire car je vais m'arrêter d'écrire pendant un petit moment et je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais reprendre. J'ai malgré tout prit la peine de terminer l'aventure en cours qui, je l'espère, te plaira à toi ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui prennent plaisir à lire cette histoire.

J'espère tous vous retrouver à la prochaine publication des Nouveaux Avatars.

Merci encore pour votre fidélité et bientôt

Maintenant place aux nouveaux chapitre

Les Nouveaux Avatars

Chapitre 11

Dès qu'il fut réveillé, Ryû alla rejoindre Shu qui était occupé à répéter des mouvements auxquels le Prince n'entendait rien mais qu'il trouvait très intéressant du poing de vue défensif. Il lui sembla qu'un combattant utilisant ces arcanes serait pareil à une forteresse capable de soutenir un siège contre nombre d'ennemis.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que son ces mouvements ? », demanda-t-il lorsque son ami eut terminé d'exécuter ses katas.

« Ce sont les bases de Hung Gar », répondit Shu. « Il s'agissait du Kata de la Muraille ».

« C'est bien à cela que ça ressemblait », approuva Ryû. « Une muraille impénétrable ».

« Il me permettent de me recentrer », ajouta Shu presque sur un ton d'excuse, comme si il ne savait pas si il pouvait user de la Maîtrise de la Terre alors qu'il étudiait justement celle du Feu.

Ryû n'eut aucun mal à le croire lorsqu'il disait que cela l'aidait à rassembler ses forces, lui-même s'adonnait à la méditation très régulièrement pour maintenir un contrôle maximal sur sa Maîtrise du Feu.

« J'ai été étonné de ne pas te voir dans ton lit ce matin », ajouta Shu en souriant.

« Oui », approuva l'intéressé. « J'ai eut beaucoup à faire cette nuit, et j'ai préféré retourner à mes appartements pour ne pas te réveiller ». Cette simple explication sembla satisfaire Shu qui attendit calmement que son professeur lui explique en quoi consisterait la leçon du jour.

« Jusqu'à présent tu as appris à empêcher le Feu de se répandre », commença Ryû. « Il s'agit du côté le plus difficile de la véritable Maîtrise du Feu et tu es parvenus à en saisir les bases plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru possible ; maintenant tu vas apprendre à faire naître le Feu de la chaleur de ton corps ».

Et disant ces mots, il montrait sa main droite, paume ouverte, où apparu une petite flamme.

« Comme précédemment, le souffle est aussi important que le contrôle de ses émotions ; pour faciliter les choses, je te conseil de former une coupe avec tes deux mains ».

Shu se mit dont en position, jambes bien écartés et les mains ouvertes pour faire comme un récipient. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, cherchant à canaliser sa force au niveau de son estomac comme Ryû le lui avait apprit. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, les minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne parvienne à trouver le moyen de générer la moindre petite flammèche. En temps normal, Ryû l'aurait laissé découvrir par lui-même la façon de procéder, quitte à ce qu'il y passe la semaine si il le fallait, mais les paroles de son père étaient encore fraîches dans son esprit alors il décida d'accélérer quelque peu les choses.

« La Maîtrise du Feu est aussi la Maîtrise des Emotions », dit-il. « Lorsque l'on découvre nos capacités, c'est très souvent la colère qui nous serre de catalyseur ».

« Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas en colère », fit remarquer Shu sans lâcher sa concentration.

« Pas même contre ton père ? », demanda Ryû. « Pas même contre Borak ? ». Cela lui déplaisait d'agi ainsi avec son ami, mais il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix. Shu devait en apprendre le plus possible sur la Maîtrise du Feu avant de partir à l'attaquer du Pôle Nord.

Mais ce qu'il se produisit dépassa de loin ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Ce n'était pas une petite flamme fragile qui s'échappa des mains de son protéger, mais un véritable geyser de feu.

« Utilise cette colère », approuva Ryû. « Mais ne la laisse pas te consumer ; tu es le seul Maître de tes émotions ». Lentement, le feu perdit en puissance et diminua jusqu'à atteindre un taille respectable tout en restant malgré tout impressionnante ne serait-ce que par la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

« Diminue encore le flux », demanda Ryû. « Tu ne seras près que lorsque tu seras capable de te maintenir à la frontière entre la puissance suffisante pour générer une étincelle et celle qui la fait disparaître ». Shu fit ce qu'on lui demandait, agissant plus à l'instinct qu'à la logique. Comme si ses sens lui disaient comment s'y prendre et le temps s'écoula au gré des instruction de Ryû qui lui disait quels exercices il devait faire.

La nuit trouva Shu plus fatigué que jamais et Ryû ne pu que le féliciter pour cette première impressionnante. « Maintenant je te propose d'aller retrouver ta chambre et de dormir au plus vite », conclu-t-il. « Demain sera encore plus éprouvant ; aussi bien du côté physique que psychologique ».

Et il ne lui avait pas mentit car si les leçons qui suivirent virent Shu de plus à même de se contrôler, elle luis révélèrent ses plus grandes peurs et combien il était encore fragile du point de vue émotionnelle. Il réalisait peu à peu ce qu'il s'était jusque là refuser de voir : Au plus profond de lui bouillait une colère sans borne contre tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le jour où il avait été contraint de quitter son petit village tout près des la splendide citée d'Omashu.

Pour ne pas risquer d'exploser et de se retrouver sans aucun contrôle, il avait fini par se confier à son professeur et ami qui lui avait conseillé la méditation. « Je m'y adonne chaque jour », expliquait le jeune Prince. « Cela te permet de te vider de toutes les frustrations accumulé, mais seulement si tu es près à t'avouer ce que tu ressens ».

Sinon Ryû s'étonna de voir combien son élève avait des dons naturels pour la Maîtrise du Feu et surtout avec quelles facilités il était capable de passer d'un était que l'on pourrait qualifier de normal à une concentration extrême en l'espace d'un instant. « C'est la Maîtrise de la Terre », lui avait expliqué Shu un soir. « Un Maître doit être capable d'étendre ses sens en un instant si il veut pouvoir réagir correctement car il suffit d'une seule vibration dans le sol que l'on n'a pas ressentit et le résultat peut être catastrophique ; des éboulements peuvent parfois se produire ».

En seulement cinq jours Shu avait été capable de faire ce qu'il aurait fallu plus d'une année à un Fils du Feu normal, et parfois même deux ans.

« S'être réincarné plusieurs fois à finalement du bon », avait d'ailleurs plaisanté l'Avatar.

Ryû suspectait surtout sa formation peu conventionnelle. Né Fils de l'Eau, il avait grandit en étudiant la Maîtrise de la Terre, qui se rapprochait par bien des côtés de cette du Feu... Sa parenté avait ensuite facilité l'apprentissage de la Maîtrise de l'Eau et il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle l'aiderait grandement à apprendre la Maîtrise du Vent par lui-même avec les années ; il ne lui faudrait que se montrer patient.

De son côté Sokka ne restait pas non plus inactif. Sur la demande de Ryû dont il semblait maintenant capable de supporter la présence, il avait entreprit d'enseigner les techniques de combat des Maîtres de l'Eau aux Soldats qui avaient été choisit pour partir. Il terminait ainsi ses journées aussi fatigué que son meilleur ami, mais il ne s'en formalisait plus car, disait-il, cela lui permettait de parfaire sa propre Maîtrise dans des combats réelles auxquels les Gardes du Corps de l'Avatar participaient aussi à l'occasion.

« Bientôt je serais capable de faire face à n'importe quel Maître des Eléments », disait-il parfois comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même.

Shu ignorait tout de la guerre qui se profilait et il pensait que l'attitude de Sokka n'était qu'une conséquence de son ennuie. « Il doit beaucoup s'ennuyer lorsque je passe mes journée avec Ryû », se disait Shu avec un soupçon de culpabilité. Mais tout n'était pas aussi noir car un événement de taille approchait à très grand pas : La Fête du Feu. Cette fête, à laquelle allaient participer tous les habitants du Palais et de ses environs, était pour lui un moyen de découvrir que la Maîtrise des Eléments n'était pas forcément utilisable qu'en combat. Ryû les avait en effet réquisitionné lui et Sokka pour assurer l'animation centrale de la soirée.

« Avant toutes choses je voudrais savoir si vous êtes tous les deux capable de faire comme moi », leur avait dit Ryû. Et la seconde suivante il frappait le ciel de son poing d'où s'échappa un grand trait de Feu qui fendit l'air pour grandir, grandir jusqu'à atteindre les proportions gigantesques d'un véritable Dragon de Feu.

« Pour Shu je sais pas », répondit Sokka plutôt impressionné. « Mais moi je suis juste un Maître de l'Eau ».

« Et c'est d'autant plus important car je voudrais vous fassiez danser un Dragon d'Eau et de Terre », expliqua Ryû. « En êtes-vous capable ? ».

« Oui », assura Sokka.

Shu hésitait quelque peu. « Je le pourrais », finit-il par dire. « Mais faire léviter une quantité de terre aussi importante et avec suffisamment de fluidité pour que l'on pense qu'il s'agit d'un Dragon demande beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration : hors nos entraînements quotidiens me vide littéralement des deux ».

« Est-ce que tu pourrais le faire si je te permettais de ne pas t'entraîner juste une journée ? », demanda Ryû, réticent rien qu'à l'idée de manquer un seul jour d'entraînement de Maîtrise du Feu.

« Si je pouvais me reposer toute la journée je serais capable de le faire le soir de la Fête », assura enfin Shu.

« Alors soit », dit Ryû. « Mais tu devras me promettre de redoubler d'efforts durant les prochains jours ».

« Si l'entraînement est si important », demanda Shu plutôt amusé. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux autant me faire participer à la Fête ? ».

« La Fête du Feu est un jour important pour mon peuple », expliqua Ryû. « A l'époque de mon ancêtre le Seigneur Osai, nous fêtions la grandeur de notre Nation, mais après la guerre nous sommes retournés aux anciennes traditions ; nous y célébrons à présent le jour où naquit le premier Avatar qui par la suite permit aux hommes de maîtriser tous les Eléments ».

« Le premier Avatar ? », s'étonna l'intéressé dont la curiosité était soudainement piqué au vif.

« Tu la découvriras en même temps que les enfants qui assisteront au spectacle », lui dit Ryû.

Sokka souriait de toutes ses dents devant l'air déconfit de son ami. Finalement ce Prince du Feu n'était pas aussi imbu de lui-même qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Ryû leur expliqua ensuite dans les grandes lignes qu'il arriverait le soir du festival et surtout ce que eux devraient faire pour que tout se passe comme prévue.

« Le but de ce spectacle est donc de raconter l'histoire du Premier Avatar et des Quatre Anciens Dragons », continua Ryû. « Il y avait le Dragon du Feu, celui de l'Eau, de la Terre, et leur Seigneurs à tous le Dragon de l'Air.

« Je ne connais vraiment pas cette légende », avoua Shu.

« C'est normal d'après ce que tu m'as dis », répondit Ryû. « Ta Grand-mère a tenu à te protéger de toutes influences ».

« Peux-tu nous expliquer comment nous devront procéder ? », demanda Sokka. Shu était content de le voir aussi concerner par quelque chose, surtout lui qui avait paru si distant depuis leur arrivé au palais.

Ryû leur montra donc une maquette représentant le décors de bois et de papier que des serviteurs préparaient à l'extérieur à une bien plus grande échelle, et avec trois petites boules de Feu, qu'il contrôlait indépendamment les unes des autres, il fit exécuter les trajets que devront suivre ceux qu'invoqueraient plus tard les dragons de Feu, d'Eau et de Terre qu'ils invoqueraient devant tous les spectateurs.

« Le Dragon de l'Air sera représenté par une grande marionnette suspendu à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol par des câbles et un système de poulies qui lui permettra de se mouvoir », expliqua Ryû. « Nous devrons faire tourner les nôtres autour de lui comme ça, et lorsque le narrateur arrivera au passage important, nous devrons... », et il continua sur sa lancé et ils se préparèrent toute la journée jusqu'au soir où la représentation devait commencer.

Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivé, les jardins qui avaient été érigé devant l'entrée de la première court extérieur étaient pleins à craquer de personnes appartenant au petit peuple comme à la haute société. En cette nuit de festivité il sembla à Shu que les titres et les honneurs n'avaient plus court, et tous se tenaient assis sur l'herbe fraîchement tondu dans l'attente que s'animent enfin les merveilles qui patientaient tranquillement sur l'estrade de bois, où avait été conçu un décor de bois et de papier peint pour représenter des sommets montagneux et ennuagé.

Un homme en vêtements de cérémonie monta sur l'estrade et salua la foule de spectateur en s'inclinant respectueusement et seul les enfants se permirent d'applaudir, encourager par leurs parents qui souriaient de plaisir anticipé pour ce qui était sur le point de commencer.

« En cette belle nuit de la Fête du Feu, je me présente devant vous, petits et grands, pour vous conter l'histoire du Premier Avatar », leur dit-il sur un ton un tantinet trop théâtral.

Là encore les enfants applaudirent et depuis l'endroit où il se tenait, plus ou moins bien dissimulé derrière un élément du décors, Shu voyait des adultes en faire de même.

« Laissez moi donc vous raconter l'histoire des quatre Anciens Dragons qui, un soir, se réunirent au sommet de la plus haute montagne pour y découvrir la dépouille d'un simple mortel tombé sous les coups du plus puissants d'entre eux », raconta l'homme de sa voix puissante. « Le Seigneur de l'Air, Maître de tous les Dragons, restaient là, prostré devant le corps sans vie de ce malheureux dont l'âme en peine était revenu pour expliquer son intrusion dans l'antre du Titan et surtout sa tentative de voler l'œuf que le monstre avait sous sa protection ».

Tandis que parlait le narrateur, des musiciens jouaient un rythme à la fois entraînant et triste qui semblait accompagner à la perfection des trois Maîtres qui avaient entrepris de donner corps aux paroles du conteur. Devant les yeux ébahis des petits et des grands, un gigantesque Dragon de papier aux couleurs multiples monta dans les airs, retenu par des câbles que l'on ne pouvait pratiquement pas voir, et il sembla à tous que ce géant te tenait tout malheureux au milieu des étoiles en regardant un jeune homme, aux vêtements déchiré et rougis avec des colorants pour représenter le sang, qui étaient étendu sur le sol. A ses côtés se tenait un autre jeune homme aux traits absolument identique dont la totalité du corps était couvert de peinture blanche car il jouait le rôle de l'esprit revenu du royaume des morts.

Aux côtés du Dragon de l'Air s'était dressé un autre reptile géant qui était uniquement constitué de flammes qui se déplaçaient de telles sortes qu'elles en semblaient vivantes. Avec lui avait surgit un autre monstre presque identiques si ce n'est que lui était né de l'élément aquatique. Les deux entités dansaient et tourbillonnaient autour de la création de papier qui représentait leur Seigneur à tous les deux. Ils n'attendaient plus que le dernier béhémot qu'était le Dragon de la Terre.

Déjà laissé sans voix par les prestations successives de Ryû et de Sokka, la foule de spectateur sentit le sol trembler sous leurs pieds et ils virent ensuite surgir un gigantesque bloc de terre qui prit de l'altitude tout en étant parcouru d'étranges « spasmes musculaires ». Lentement un nouveau dragon prit forme et Shu vint rejoindre ses deux amis qui dansaient sur l'estrade en compagnie de plusieurs hommes et femmes qui faisaient parti d'une troupe de danseurs et d'acteurs spécialement convié pour l'occasion. Ils étaient en retraits pour ne pas voler la vedette aux Dragons et à l'esprit du mortel, mais tous pouvaient profiter du spectacle qu'ils offraient. Et tels leurs homologues cloués au sol, les Béhémots élémentaires étaient emportés dans un véritable balai qui avait pour but de suivre l'évolution du récit du narrateur.

« Le Dragon de l'Air se lamentait en entendant le récit que leur avait fait le défunt », continua le conteur. « Car il leur apprit qu'une nuit des hommes étaient arrivé dans son village pour enlever sa femme et son fils qu'ils conduirent au Seigneur de la région. Ce puissant personnage était un Tyran parmi les hommes et sa soif de pouvoir était telle qu'il avant ensuite forcer ce pauvre paysan à venir voler un œuf de dragon si il voulait pouvoir revoir sa famille ».

La musique se fit plus douce et les pas des danseurs plus lancinant, comme pour matérialiser la tristesse du récit.

« Ainsi, en prenant ta vie, j'ai aussi condamné les deux malheureux qui t'attendaient, se lamenta le Seigneur de l'Air. Je ne peux me pardonner mon geste inconsidéré et mes anciens serments empêchent les Dragons d'appliquer la loi sur les simples mortels... Qui d'autres pourra libérer tous ceux qui vivent sous le joug du Tiran ? ». Les musiciens firent une pause et les danseurs s'immobilisèrent. L'instant qui suivait les percussions résonna et le narrateur reprit de plus belle et avec une énergie renouvelée.

« Alors le Dragon, contre l'avis de ses trois compères, prit la plus terrible des décisions : lui ne pouvait pas sauver la famille de l'homme, mais l'homme pourrait le faire. Il fit alors ce que aucun avant lui n'avait jamais fait, il sacrifia son essence pour rendre la vie qu'il avait retiré ».

Pour prouver ces dires, le dragon en papier fut lentement consumé par des flammes et l'acteur couvert de peinture blanche disparut sous une sorte de trappe pendant que celui qui avait joué le mort se relevait avec difficulté.

« Ainsi celui qui était venu voler l'œuf de Dragon fut sauvé par celui qui avait été chargé de protéger celui-ci », conta la voix tonitruante du narrateur. « Mais il s'était produit une chose à laquelle personne ne s'était attendu : non seulement ce simple mortel avait hérité de la vie du Seigneur de l'Air, mais il s'était aussi vue doté des pouvoirs formidables de ce dernier ; ainsi était apparut le premier Maître de l'Air ».

Les trois Dragons Elémentaires tourbillonnèrent ensuite autour de l'acteur qui exécutait des mouvements tout droit sorti des arts martiaux qui devaient représenter ceux d'un véritable Maître de l'Air, et la gigantesque toile sur laquelle était peinte les sommets des montagnes se déroula rapidement pour faire apparaître un arrière-plan représentant un château fortier. De nouveaux figurants habillés comme des soldats montèrent sur l'estrade et firent face à l'homme qui était revenu du monde des morts et le menacèrent de leurs armes en bois.

« Investit de ses nouveaux pouvoirs », continua le narrateur. « Le Maître de l'Air retourna au château du Tiran pour sauver sa femme et son enfant, mais bien sûr le roi ne voulait rien savoir et il ordonna que l'on mette à mort les deux innocents. Tombant dans une colère folle, celui qui avait reçut le don de diriger les vents déchaîna son pouvoir sur les soldats et leur maître, mettant ainsi à bas le château et libérant sa famille ».

Comme emporté par une force invisible, les figurants en armures reculèrent de plusieurs pas et s'effondrèrent sur le bois de l'estrade tandis que l'arrière-plan se déroulait encore pour cette fois représenter un château en ruine.

« Libre de reprendre sa vie, le Maître de l'Air choisit de retrouver son petit village et d'y mener la vie simple qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici », continua le narrateur pendant que la toile continuait de se dérouler pour cette fois devenir un champ de blés. « Là il passa bien des années de paix, n'usant des dons qui lui avaient été offert que pour le bien des autres et travaillant la terre comme n'importe quel fermier du monde... Mais le monde se trouvait malheureusement dans un triste état. Peu à peu, les forces quittaient tout ce qui vivait et poussait, rendant les terres impropres à la culture et détruisant l'écosystème. Le Dragon de la Terre vint donc trouver le Maître de l'Air et lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'aux sommets où ils s'étaient rencontré la première fois et sans discuter il accepta ».

Suivant le déroulement du récit, l'acteur qui jouait le rôle du Maître de l'Air monta sur le dos du Dragon de la Terre que Shu avait fait atterrir juste devant lui. Le jeune homme était terrifié, Shu pouvait le sentir par ses tremblements qui se répercutaient dans la terre qui formait le dragon, mais il ne laissait rien paraître et c'est avec un visage impassible qu'il grimpa sur le dos du Béhémot. Et cette fois encore l'arrière-plan se déroula pour redevenir le sommets montagneux et ennuagé du départ.

« Sur le sommet de la plus haute montagne », continua le narrateur. « Les trois Dragons se réunirent donc et discutèrent longtemps avec le simple mortel qui avait hérité des pouvoirs de leur ancien Seigneur à tous. Ils lui révélèrent combien l'équilibre sur lequel reposait le monde s'était retrouvé renversé à la mort du Dragon de l'Air, et que si ils ne faisaient rien le monde disparaîtraient à jamais. Bien sur le Maître de l'Air proposa de reproduire de sacrifice de son sauveur, libérant ainsi ses pouvoirs pour en investir un Dragon qui lui saurait protéger le monde, mais les choses ne pouvaient malheureusement pas s'arranger aussi facilement ».

La musique monta encore d'un cran, montant la tension à son comble.

« L'équilibre est une chose sensible, avait révéler le Dragon de l'Eau », continua le narrateur. « Mais nous savons comment le restaurer, continua celui du Feu. Seulement nous ne pourrons le faire qu'avec ton accord, termina le Dragon de la Terre sur lequel le Maître de l'Air était toujours perché ».

« Que puis-je faire ? », leur demanda l'acteur. « Dites moi ce que je dois accomplir et je le ferais sans attendre ! ».

« Tu devras accueillirent en toi les pouvoir non pas d'un, mais des quatre Gardiens des Eléments que sont les Dragons , répondit le Dragon du Feu de sa voix puissante », révéla le narrateur. « En cela tu aciéreras un pouvoir dépassant l'entendement humain, continua le Dragon de l'Eau. Mais un tel pouvoir sera aussi accompagné d'une grande responsabilité, le prévint celui de la Terre ».

« Que se passera-t-il ? », s'inquiétera le Maître de l'Air.

« Tu deviendras le seul et unique Gardien de l'Equilibre entre les Eléments, répondit le Dragon du Feu. Et ton âme sera prit dans un cycle de réincarnation éternelle, dit celui de l'Eau. Cette fois le Dragon de la Terre ne dit rien car son cœur se serra de voir le futur gardien du monde pleurer la vie paisible qu'il devrait obligatoirement quitter pour protéger le monde »

« Je le ferais », dit l'acteur qui jouait le rôle du Maître de l'Air. « Pour la sécurité du monde je le ferais ».

« Alors les trois Dragons renouvelèrent le sacrifice consentit par leurs Seigneur plusieurs années plus tôt, offrant leur essence à celui qui serait ensuite chargé de remplir le rôle qui leur avait jusque là incombé... Mais une être mortel n'avait pas été conçut pour contenir une si grande quantité de pouvoir et des particule de celui-ci se déversa sur le monde ; ainsi naquirent les hommes et les femmes qui par la suite purent user de la Maîtrise de l'Air, du Feu, le Eau et de la Terre. Ainsi naquit le Premier Avatar qui par son sacrifice choisit de protéger le monde pour l'éternité en usant des pouvoirs des Dragons de l'Air, du Feu, de l'Eau et de la Terre ».

Pour donner le change, le Dragon de Feu invoqué par Ryû explosa en un millier d'étincelles comme un feu d'artifice, celui d'Eau devint un Dragon de Glace qui explosa pour tomber sur les spectateurs sous la forme de flocons de neiges, et celui de Terre s'effondra dans un nuage de sable. La foule de spectateurs se leva et applaudit comme un seul homme, montrant ainsi leur émerveillement à tous ceux qui avaient participé à ce tour de force qui avait conté l'une des plus ancienne légendes du monde et chacun des acteurs se présentèrent sur l'estrade pour saluer une dernière fois la foule. Leurs noms furent annoncé par le narrateurs qui, en dernier annonça ceux qui étaient les plus attendus :

« Et enfin, moi, Lee Fong qui suis votre humble serviteur, vous présente les trois Maîtres à qui vous devez les merveilles dont vous avez été les témoins ce soir : Le Prince Ryû, Fils du Seigneur de la Nation du Feu, Sokka, Fils de l'Eau de la Tribu du Pôle Nord et enfin l'Avatar Shu en personne ! ».

Les applaudissements augmentèrent encore et tout ne devint qu'un déchaînement de félicitation et d'encouragement à l'intention des trois jeune gens qui saluaient la foule. Après une nouvelle ovation demandée par le narrateur ils furent tous les trois invité à se retirer et c'est hors d'alène qu'ils se retrouvèrent sous une tante de toiles où les attendaient des lits sur lesquels ils s'effondrèrent.

« Je n'en peux plus », souffla un Ryû sans force et dont le front ruisselait de sueur. « Si ça avait duré une seconde de plus... ».

« Ne m'en parle pas », le coupa Sokka tout autant à bout de souffle. « J'ai presque faillit geler les premiers rangs des spectateurs ».

« Et moi j'étais sur le point de lâcher une tonne de terre sur l'estrade où nous nous trouvions », ajouta Shu qui n'était évidement pas dans un meilleur état. « Nous aurions été écrasé avec les autres acteurs ».

Satisfait de leur exploit, ils en vinrent même à rire de bon cœur, y allant chacun leur tour de leur petite touche personnel pour décrire ce qu'il aurait pu arriver si ils n'avaient pas mieux gérer les choses. Mais cet entracte bien mérité se trouva malheureusement trop vite interrompu par un homme en armures qui arriva en portant un message urgent destiné au Prince.

« Les Fils de l'Eau passeront bientôt à l'attaque », révéla celui-ci sur un ton grave une fois qu'il eut prit connaissance du contenu de la lettre. « Nous devrons partir offrir notre soutient au plus vite à ceux qui risquent de disparaître sous leurs coups ».

Sokka ne dit rien, craignant de révéler à Shu la cachotterie que lui et Ryû lui avaient fait pour l'empêcher de foncer tête baisser dans les ennuis. Mais il comprenait que les préparatifs de guerres allaient être terriblement écourté et que son ami devrait partir sans être capable de Maîtriser l'Elément du Feu.

« Si nous acceptons d'attaquer l'homme qui a renverser le Conseil de l'Eau, nous devrons partir au plus vite à la tête d'une véritable armada », expliqua Ryû. « La question est de savoir si tu seras près t'opposer à ceux qui t'ont vue naître ».

« Je suis l'Avatar », répondit Shu après un moment de réflexion. « Et si j'en crois l'histoire que nous avons joué ce soir, je ne peux me permettre de choisir un camp ; seul l'équilibre compte vraiment... Je viendrais pour empêcher l'extermination inutile de tout un peuple ».

Il se redressa avant d'ajouter :

« Maintenant raconte moi tout », dit-il à son ami. « Contre qui devrais-je me battre ? Qui est cet homme qui a renversé le Conseil de l'Eau ? ».

« Je suis désolé de devoir te l'annoncer », le prévint Ryû tandis que Sokka baissait la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de Shu. « Mais il s'agit de ton père, le Général Borak ».

Pour Shu, tout était dit.


	12. Chapter 12

Les Nouveaux Avatars

Chapitre 12

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et les râles de douleurs du jeune Avatar résonnait déjà dans la quatrième crous extérieur du palais du Seigneur du Feu. A ses côtés se tenaient Sokka, dont le soutient lui était acquis à tout instant, de même qu'il était aidé par son ami et professeur, le Prince Ryû qui ne cessait de l'exorter à se dépasser et à trouver le point d'origine de son Souffle de Feu.

« Tu dois concentrer tes forces au niveau de ton estomac », disait-il. « Mais ce n'est pas avec lui que tu les projete, comme ce n'est pas avec tes muscles ; trouve ton souffle de Feu et embrase le ciel ».

Concentré à l'extrême, Shu continuait d'accumuler toute cette chaleur qui lui était nécessaire pour créer des flammes et dans un même temps, il cherchait le moyen de les libérer pour ne pas se consumer lui-même de l'intérieur. Ryû lui avait expliqué les risques de cet exercice et il les avait accepté... Il devait au moins être capable de lancer des Boules de Feu si il voulait pouvoir faire la différence sur le champ de bataille.

Tout d'un coup il visualisa un sorte de passage dans son esprit et il s'y engoufra avec toute l'énergie qu'il avait emmagasiné et il leva ses mains vers le ciel pour se faire déchaîner un véritable raz-de-marée de flammes au-dessus des têtes de ses amis et lui.

« Maintenant dirige le », lui dit Ryû. « Un jet de feu non contrôlé est un jet de Feu dangereux pour tous ; quelque soit l'élément, la vrai Maîtrise est de savoir diriger les énergies ».

Là encore Shu fit ce qu'on lui demandait et sa concentration se rafermit, de même que son emprise sur les flammes qu'il fit s'étirer sur une seul ligne comme des soldats marchants l'un derrière l'autre et en cadence. Ryû était satisfait des réels progrès de son élève, mais il avait peur pour son ami.

« C'est très bien », dit-il. « Maintenant tu dois te reposer ».

« Je dois surtout apprendre à maintenir le flux d'énergie », rétorqua Shu. « Je me fatigue beaucoup trop vite ».

« C'est parce que tu ne t'es presque pas reposé de toute la nuit », lui fit remarquer Sokka. « Après ta performance pendant la Fête du Feu c'est de la folie de commencer des exercices aussi poussé ! ».

« Laisse toi au moins quelques heures pour dormir », approuva Ryû. « A quoi servirais-tu, mort de fatigue une fois arrivé au pôle nord ? ».

Faute d'arguments valables, Shu accepta de retrouver ses quartiers et de prendre un peu de repos. Ses deux amis en furent autant mais dans tous le palais, chacun s'activait pour les préparatifs de guerre. Lorsqu'il fut réveillé, Shu reprit l'entraînement sous la tutelle de Ryû et Sokka alla se porter volontaire pour en axpliquer un maximum sur les stratégies de défenses des Fils de l'Eau à ceux qui seraient chargé de diriger les troupes. Cela prit deux jour pour que tout soit enfin près pour le départ. Et si Shu n'était totalement près à Maîtriser le Feu, il savait suffisement le contrôler pour l'utiliser sans être un danger pour lui ou pour les autres.

« Lorsque tu seras au cœur des combats, ne cherches pas à exécuter des mouvements compliqué », avait prévenu Ryû à Shu. « Vas au plus simple et surtout au plus efficace ».

L'Avatar à bord du navire principal où voyageait le Prince Ryû, accompagné par Sokka et ses six Gardes du Corps originaire du Temple de la Terre. La traversé prit deux jours de plus, durant lesquels Shu continua de s'entraîner sous la tuelle du Prince qui finit par lui imposer un temps de repos tant il était trop avide d'en apprendre toujours plus.

« Quelques heures d'entraînement ne feront pas de toi un Maître », avait-il dit. « Tout ce que tu arriveras à faire c'est t'épuiser suffisement pour permettre à tes adversaires de te tuer ! ». Reconnaissant la vérité de ces paroles et surtout voyant combien il était fatigué, Shu s'avoua vaincu et retrouva sa couche pour reprendre quelques forces et profiter d'un dernier moment de calme avant que la flotte n'atteigne la citée du Pôle Nord.

Ils virent les murailles se dessiner peu de temps avant le lever du jour et, à leur grande surprise, des navires de la Tribu de l'Eau les avaient devancé et ils faisaient face à leur citée.

« Un certain Lieutenant Mahako demande à parler à la personne qui nous conduit », informa un soldat à Ryû. « Il voudrait une audiance au plus vite ».

« Sait-on quelque chose au sujet à ce Lieutenant ? », questionna le Prince.

« Mahako est l'un des soldats le plus comptéents que je connaisse », révéla Shu. « Il m'a aidé lors de la bataille au Temple de la Terre en attaquant contre l'avis de Borak ; en se mettant à dos le Général, il m'a sauvé la vie ainsi que celle de mes hommes ».

« Dites lui que nous allons le recevoir et qu'il peut monter à mon bord », décida Ryû. « Si nous voulons pouvoir enfoncé ces murailles nous devront face ensemble ».

Mahako fut véritablement heureux de retrouver l'Avatar ainsi que Sokka, et il fut particulièrement désolé de leur rapporter les teribles nouvelles des derniers évènements.

« Lorsque tu es parti, Borak avait été condamné à l'enfermement pendant un an pour manquement à l'honneur et tentative de meurtre sur son propre fils ; son influance à réduit ce qui aurait dû être une exécution en une parodie de punition », expliqua-t-il. « Mais ceux qui lui étaient resté fidèle l'on libéré et le soir même de son évasion il renversait le Conseil de l'Eau et imposait la loi martial à toute la Tribu ».

« Et ma sœur ? », s'inquiéta Shu. « Et mon Grand-père ? ».

« Ta sœur est en vie, elle a bien trop de valeur pour lui », répondit Mahako. « Mais il a fait exécuté Mako pour haute trahison ; je suis désolé mais je n'ai rien pu faire car j'étais à l'extérieur de la citée à ce moment ».

« J'ai appris à vous connaître et je peux assurer que ce n'est pas votre faute », le rassura Shu. « Je connais aussi mon père et je peux assurer que vous ne partagez pas du tout le même honneur ; si vous aviez été derrière les murailles au moment de la prise de pouovir de mon père, il vous aurait vous aussi exécuté pour m'avoir rejoins pendant le duel qui m'a opposé à lui ».

« Si c'était à refaire, je le referais », assura Mahako en se redressant. « Tu es l'Avatar et mon devoir est de t'aider dans ta mission ».

Ryû dicerna une sorte de lueur révérensieuse dans l'œil du Lieutenant, et il sut alors que ce dernier suivrait l'Avatar jusqu'en enfer si cela était nécessaire. Mais dans les yeux de Shu ne se lisait qu'une colère sans borne qui menaçait d'exploser à tout instant.

« Notre priorité est de venir en aide à la population retenu prisonnière dans la citée », dit-il pour orienter la discution vers un but plus protique. « D'après vous, quel es l'endroit le plus solide de toute cette muraille ? ».

« Je dirais que la porte aux navires », répondit Mahako. « Comme il s'agit de l'entrée la plus grande et donc la plus ciblé en cas de siège, nos ancêtres se sont assuré que rien ne puisse la franchir sans y être autorisé. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Les places sensibles ont toujours deux points communs », expliqua Ryû. « Elles sont hautement défendu et pratiquement pas peuplé ; nous attaquerons donc par là ».

« C'est logique puisque nous voulons avant tout protéger les civiles », approuva Shu ». Mais ce sera donc plus difficile d'accès ».

« Mais pas impossible », lui assura le Prince qui affichait maintenant un expression calculatrice. « De combien d'effectifs disposez-vous ? ».

« J'ai cinq navires sous mon commendement », répondit Mhako. « Je dispose donc de deux cents cinquante épées dont environ cinquante Maîtres de l'Eau ».

« Très bien », dit Ryû. « A combien estimez-vous les leur ? ».

« Plus d'un milliers d'hommes », épondit le Lieutenant. « Et si Borak méprise les Maîtres de l'Eau, il a sût s'assurer la fidélité d'un grand nombre d'entre eux ».

« Est-il possible que certains d'en eux préfèrent suivre l'Avatar ? », demanda l'un des capitaines de Ryû.

« Tout est possible, réondit Mahako. « Mais mieux vaut ne pas y compter ; la peur qu'inspire Borak peut venir à vout de bien des sentiments de fidélité ».

Ils continuèrent ainsi durant un long moment, réfléchissant au problème de cet assaut sous tous les angles. Et après maintes et maintes questions, l'ordre d'attaquer fut donné. Des Maîtres de l'Eau montèrent sur des navires de la flote du Feu afin de renseigner les capitaines sur les points de défenses de la muraille pendant l'affrontement, et des soldats du Feu en firent autant avec les navires de Mahako pour renforcer leur puissance de tire. Comme à son habitude Shu était aux côtés de Sokka et de Ryû, réfléchissant à la façon qu'il aurait, lui, de procéder, car il était avant tout un franc tireur et un éclaireur pour cette flotte.

« Lorsque les bombardements commenceront, tu devras assurer un harcèlements constant sur les points inutilesé de la murailles », lui avait dit Ryû. « On ne doit surtout pas leur lmaisser la possibilité de renforcer les effectifs déjà important qui gardent la porte aux navires ».

« Et lorsque nous seront entrée ? », demanda Shu.

« Trouve Borak », s'était contenté de dire le Prince. « Sans lui la résistance s'effondrera ».

C'est donc tout seul que lui et Sokka quittèrent le navire principale pour se laisser glisser sur les courants marins, et tandis qu'ils s'approchaient personne ne tenta de les arrêter, les défenseurs ayant déjà suffisement à faire pour empêcher les tires de catapultes lancer des navires de réduire la muraille en charpie. Silencieux comme la mort, ils montèrent sur un petit bloque de glace fottant et observèrent les Fils de l'Eau en question.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu cela », lança Shu dans un murmure.

« Moi non plus », lui assura Sokka en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. « Mais nous sommes des soldats et en tant que tel nous sommes condamné à apporter la mort aux partisants de Borak pour assurer la sécurié des innocents qu'ils retiennent en otage ».

A trop voir les défenseurs comme des membres de son peuple, Shu en avait presque oublié ce qui était en jeu. Les paroles de son ami ayant fait office d'éléctrochoque, il dégaina son sabre et se lança à l'assaut de la muraille.

En choisissant de suivre le chemin de la guerre avec un fanatique tel que Borak, ces hommes étaient devenu ses ennemis, et il ne pouvaitdonc plus se permettre de les voir comme des frères et c'est avec des coups implacables qu'il frappa tous ceux qui se plaçaient sur sa route. A ses côtés, Sokka en faisait autant, tranchant la chaire et broyant les os avec le fer et l'Eau.

Il avançait vite, sement plus de chaos qu'ils ne se battaient vraiment et, lorsqu'ils furent certains d'avoir suffisement acaparé l'attention des défenseurs, ils sautèrent sans prévenir par-dessus la muraille pour se réceptionner sur l'eau et rapartir aussitôt pour ne pas laisser à leurs adversaires l'occasion de les atteindre avec des flèches d'eau et de glace.

Ils reproduisirent cete tactique de harcèlement à plusieurs reprises, empêchant les défenseurs de rejoindre la porte aux navires qui étaient maintenant prises d'assaut après avoir été alègrement bombardé par des boulets enflammé depuis le large et par tant de navires que les gardes ne pouvaient ni contre-attaquer, ni opposer une défense sérieuse.

Lorsque les Fils du Feu et les soldats sous les ordres du Lieutenant Mahako accostèrent, les combats se firent particulièrement virulant et à plusieurs reprises Shu se retrouva avec les mains recouverte du sang des hommes avec qui il avait combattu dans le Temple de la Terre. Pour lui toutes ces horreurs portaient le nom de Borak et il fut presque heureux d'entrendre la voix de Ryû lui dire de partir à sa cherche au plus vite.

« Nous devons à tout prot mettre un terme à cette folie », dit-il. « Ils ne cesseront de se battre que lorsque nous aurons mit la main dessus ».

Ayant suivit une formation de soldat depuis son plus jeune âge, le Prince semblait tout à fait à sa place au milieu des combats qu'il dirigeait avec une autorité dont on aurait pu ne pas s'attendre de la part d'une personne aussi jeune. Tout en usant à la perfection de ses glaives jumeaux dont les lames étaient couvertent de flammes dévastatrices, il donnait des instructions auquels tous obéhissaient sans discussions, qu'ils soient des Fils du Feu ou de l'Eau.

Sortant de sa contemplation, Shu intima à Sokka de le suivre et ensembles ils se dirigèrent vers le cœur de la citée. Shu savait comment pensait Borak, et c'était un avantage dans cette situation car le Général qui s'était lui-même déchût avait un complexe de supériorité au-dessus de toute mesure et il ne pouvait donc être qu'au siège du pouvoir de la ville.

« Au palais du Conseil de l'Eau », lança Shu à son ami qui le suivait de près. « Prépare toi, nous ne passerons pas la porte ».

Et il ne s'était pas trompé car à peine était-il arrivé devant le palais solidement gardé qu'ils foncèrent tête la première dans un mur de glace qui se liquéfia à leur passage. Ils arrivèrent au beau milieu d'un long couloir dont les deux entrée étaient bloqué par des hommes qui se retrouvèrent tous écrasés par le plafond que Sokka et Shu leur fitrent tomber dessus. La voie était maintenant dégagé et ils foncèrent avec pour destination le grand hall que l'on appelait la Salle du Conseil et où Borak les attendaient obligatoirement, mais à peine avaient-ils atteint un autre couloir qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à deux étranges personnages dont un était habillé d'étanges vêtements en peau d'ours polaire, et l'autre... malgré le froid, sa poitrine était laissé à nue etait recouvert d'innombrables cicatrices. Ce dernier avait les cheveux grisonnant et son œil était borgne.

« Ce sont des Maîtres de l'Eau », prévint Sokka à l'intension de Shu. « Les plus puissants de la Tribu ; ils avaient été enfermé pour leurs crimes ».

« T'as vue ça, Mak ? », demanda l'homme en fourure à son ami. « Notre réputation nous précède ».

Pour seule réponse, le borgne grogna et il ne prit même pas le temps de prévenir avant d'attaquer en projetant une importante quantité d'eau qui percuta les deux intrus tels un marteau géant qui se solidifia en pleine course, les figeants dans la glace. A ce moment là, n'importe quel Maître de l'Eau aurait été perdu, immobilisé et donc incapable de faire fondre cette glace qui l'asfixiait peu à peu. Mais Shu n'était pas n'importe quel Maître de l'Eau, il était l'Avatar et depuis peu un Maître du Feu prometteur.

Libérant une forte chaleur qui englobait tout son corps, il fit rapidement fondre la glace pour lui permettre de bouger les mains et ainsi de manipuler les courants pour se libérer lui ainsi que Sokka qui avala l'air avec une avidité inquiétante.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? », demanda Shu à son ami en faisant face à leurs ennemis, près à faire face à toutes éventualité.

« Je ne me laisserais plus surprendre », se contenta de répondre Sokka en faisant face avec tout autant de courage que son frère d'arme.

« Nous ne vous laisserons même pas la possibilité de vous rendre », jubila celui qui se trouvait aux côtés du Borgne. « Tues les, Mak ! Tues les tous les deux ! ».

Toujours protégé derrière son mutisme, Mak usa de nouveau de sa Maîtrise de l'Eau pour lancer des lames d'Eau sur les deux jeunes gens qui n'eurent d'autres choix qui de battre en retraitre pour ne pas terminer avec des membres sectionnés.

« Ne les laisses pas s'enfuir ! », hurla l'autre prosonnier totalement hors de lui. « Tues les ! ».

Le plafond s'effondra au-dessus des têtes des deux fuyards qui ne durent leur survis qu'à un éboulement du planché qui n'avait pas résisté à un nouvel élément de sa structure en moins. Perdu dans un couloir du sous-sol, les deux amis ne pensèrent qu'à courire toujours plus loin de leurs adversaires.

« Ils nous suivent », apprit Sokka à Shu. « Continues sans moi et trouve Borak ! ».

« Ils maîtrises bien trop l'Eau pour que tu t'en occupe seul ! », lui fit remarquer son ami.

« Ne t'inquiète pas », lui assura Sokka. « J'ai eut un bon Maître ».

A cette remarque, Shu ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant aux entraînements qu'ils avaient partagés sous la tutelle de ce bon vieux Buni pour qui il avait toujours eut les sentiments d'un fils envers son père.

« tout le monde compte sur toi pour attraper Borak », lança Sokka en arrêtant de courir pour faire volte-face. « Laisse moi m'occuper des nuisibles ! ».

« Ne pouvant pas se permettre de fahir dans un moment comme celui-ci, Shu continua son chemin, priant pour avoir l'occasion de revoir son ami en vie. Décidé, ce dernier lança une puissante vague qui força leurs deux poursuivants à s'arrêter à leur tour.

« Maintenant c'est à mon tour de jouer ! », rugit-il en les menaçant de la pointe de son sabre. « Vous n'empêcherez pas Shu d'atteindre Borak ! ».

« Shu, Borak », répéta nonchalement le plus jeune des deux homme qui s'amusait avec son manteau de fourure. « Peux nous importe, on veut juste tuer ! ».

Et il fonça sur Sokka, propulsé à une vitesse extrême par des courants aquatiques qui répondaient au moindres de ses ordres. Bientôt ce pauvre Sokka fut obligé de donner des coups de sabres dans tous les sens afin de se débarasser des tentacules liquides qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts, venant même d'endroit qui aurait normalement dû être hors d'atteindre de son adversaire. Mais il percévérait et pendant un long moment il sembla qu'il était capable de tenir la distance, seulement tandis qu'il frappait de gauche l'un des nouveaux bras extensibles de son adversaire vint de droite pour s'enrouler autour de sa taille et de ses jambes pour les bloquer dans la glace. L'instant qui suivait c'était ses mains qui se retrouvaient emprisonné, toujours serré sur le pommeau de son sabre.

« Maintenant tu es à moi ! », jubila de plus bel le Maître de l'Eau qui semblait décidément être le vainqueur de ce duel.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la force de caractère et la volonté de Sokka qui, incapable à présent de manier les courants, attendit patiement le dernier moment et frapper d'un large arc de cercle de son sable qu'il ne tenait malheureusement pas dans le bon axe.

Sokka avait tout misé sur ce coup et il s'était prit la puissante vague d'Eau qui le percuta de plein fouet sans qu'il ne tente rien pour amortir le choc, mais son adversaire l'avait sousestimé. Bien qu'en grande partie immobilisé dans la glace et dans une position inadécuate, Sokka avait frapper l'homme avec le plat de l'épée au niveau de la poitrine, lui brisant quelques cotes. Si il avait pu frapper avec le tranchant de la lame, il l'aurait coupé en deux.

Son adversaire tituba, les mains plaqué contre son côté dopuloureux à souet et il semblait suffoquer.

« Tues le ! », dit-il après un moment à son compagnon. « Tues le ! ».

Mak s'avança, mais pas vers Sokka qu'il ne semblait même plus voir. Il saisit son accolite à la gorge et le leva sans difficulté et avec une seule main. De l'autre il transperça la poitrine du pentin sans la moindre difficulté.

« Tu parles trop », dit-il enfin. Maintenant tais toi ».

Il laissa ensuite tomber le corps sans vie de celui qui avait été son complise et porta à nouveau toute son attention sur un Sokka totalement impuissant. Celui-ci vit Mak tendre la main sur lui et ouvrir violement le poing.

La seconde d'après la glace qui l'entravait volait en éclat.

« Tu as choisis d'affronter la mort en t'opposant à deux Maîtres de l'Eau que tu savais supérieur en force et en expérience, tout cela dans le seul but de permettre à ton ami de continuer sa route », lui dit Mak de sa voix roque. « Et rien que pour cela tu t'es acquis mon respect ».

Sokka le laissait parler, tentant de reprendre son souffle en prévision du combat qui s'annonçait. Lentement il retrouva une posture de combat classique.

« Ensuite tu as sut faire face à cet imbécile de Koh en usant autant de l'intéligence que du courage », continua Mak. « Ce n'est pas la force qui t'a permi de vaincre, c'est le sang-froid et la volonté de vaincre à n'importe quel prix ; tu es certainement la réincarnation d'un Guerrier des temps anciens car il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vraiment ressentit mon corps vibrer autant dans l'anticipation d'un combat ».

Mak réalisa que cet homme borgne en face de lui ne plaisantait pas, tout son corps bibrait véritablement tansdis qu'il adoptait lui aussi une posture de combat.

« Je suis le Guerrier Mak de la Tribu du Pôle Nord », se présenta celui-ci, renouant avec les anciennes traditions guerrières de son peuple. « Descendant du légendaire Guerrier Koto et de la noble femme Mina ».

« Je suis le Guerrier Sokka », répondit le jeune homme de son ton le plus respectueux, laissant tomber son sabre sur le solun peu plus loin. « Descendant du Légendaire Guerrier Sokka et de la Guerrière Suki ».

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se sentait pas diminué de porter le même nom qu'un héro mort depuis des années.

« Nous avons tous les deux d'illustres ancêtres », conclu Mak toujours aussi cérémonieux. « Il semble que les Dieux avaient prévu ce duel ».

« Et dans des mouvements fluides et rapide, il fit venir deux petites boules d'eau qui virent recouvrirent ses mains comme des gants. Sokka n'avait vue qu'une seule autre personne faire cela parle le passé, il s'était agit de Buni, juste avant de lancer l'attaque du Temple de la Terre. Il avait appelé cela les « Mains d'Eau », et il avait aussi ajouté qu'il s'agissait de l'arme la plus puissante des Maîtres de l'Eau.

« Les Mains de l'Eau », ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

« Je vois que nos anciennes arcanes ne sont finalement pas toutes tombé en désuétudes », approuva Mak. « Me feras-tu l'honneur de m'offrir ce duel à l'ancienne mode que j'attends depuis lui longtemps ? ».

Pour seul réponse, Sokka fit comme son adversaire et se couvrit les mainsd'un gants liquide qu'il présenta ensuite, paume ouverte pour imiter la posture de Mak.

« Que les Dieux soient loué jusqu'à la fin des Temps », murmura le borgne avec le sourir d'un enfant qui aurait eut le plus beau des cadeaux.

Et il marcha droit vers Sokka, ses pas résonnant dans ce couloir de glace comme le tonnerre dans le ciel.


	13. Chapter 13

Les Nouveaux Avatars

Chapitre 13

Peu de temps après avoir quitté Sokka, Shu s'était vite retrouvé au cœur d'un véritable labyrinthe. Les innombrables couloirs qui constituaient les sous-sols du palais du Conseil de l'Eau s'entremêlaient en de maints endroits. Sa peur de ne pas atteindre Borak à temps pour mettre un terme aux combats, et la conscience du terrible affrontement qui opposait son meilleur ami à deux Maîtres de l'Eau qu'il n'était lui-même pas certain de pouvoir battre, lui rappelait combien il ne pouvait se permettre la moindre erreur. Il étendit ses sens, s'efforçant de faire corps avec la glace qui constituait ce palais, et à force de concentration et de persévérance il trouva la route qui le conduirait le plus rapidement dans la salle du conseil. Il courut tout le long du chemin, faisant se succéder les salles et les couloirs à une vitesse incroyable car ses pas étaient optimisés par sa Maîtrise de l'Eau dont il chevauchait les courants.

Il retrouva le rez-de-chaussée grâce à un vieil escalier dont il ne prit même pas la peine de gravir les marches, préférant se laisser porter par une puissante vague d'eau, et dans un même mouvement il se débarrassa des gardes qui tentèrent de lui barrer la route. Lui s'était arrêté, mais le raz-de-marée qu'il avait appelé avec continué en avant et emporta les hommes.

Déterminé, il avait finit par atteindre le siège du pouvoir du peuple de l'Eau, là où se réunissaient les membres dirigeant des deux tribus afin de décider ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour assurer un meilleur avenir à leurs enfants. Mais ce n'est pas le groupe d'hommes sages qu'il y avait déjà rencontré que Shu découvrit à l'intérieur. Non cette fois c'est un homme au regard aussi débordant de haine que son cœur qu'il trouva dans la Salle du Conseil de l'Eau. Aux pieds de Borak se trouvait un corps immobile, et Shu fut horrifié de constater qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur.

« Et voilà le retour de l'enfant prodigue », se moqua l'ancien général de sa voix dure. « Laisse moi deviner : Tu ne veux que libérer ta sœur ? ».

« Je veux te tuer ! », répondit Shu en déchaînant sur lui les foudres de sa vengeance sous la forme d'une importante masse d'eau qui percuta l'endroit où se trouvait Borak. Ce dernier avait sauté sur le côté et éviter l'attaque sans la moindre difficulté. Le siège sur lequel il se trouvait fut quant à lui réduit à l'état de copeaux de bois.

« Tu veux me tuer ? », dit Borak après avoir exécuté une roulade qui l'éloigna de Shu tout en lui faisant atteindre un coffre cerclé de fer d'où il tira deux épées, chacune relié à l'autre par une solide chaîne d'acier. « Finalement la faiblesse de Maho n'as pas suffisamment pénétré en toi pour étouffer l'instinct de tueur qui sommeil en toi ! ».

« Ne dis pas un mot sur mon père », l'avertit Shu. « Lui est mort comme un héro ; toi tu mourras comme un chien ! ».

« Comme un héro ? », se moqua l'homme en faisant tournoyer l'une de ses armes. « Il est mort comme un lâche, sans même tenter de résister pendant que je lui enfonçait mon épée dans le ventre ».

Ces mots ne firent qu'un tour dans l'esprit de Shu qui en eut le souffle coupé. Au bord des larmes, il trouva la force de murmurer un « Tu l'as tué... », et il chargea sans se soucier de l'arme de Borak qui fendait l'air pour venir le faucher en pleine course. Il fit un salto avant et se réceptionna de telle sorte qu'il appela à lui une importante quantité d'eau pour la propulser sur son adversaire. Ce dernier évita une nouvelle fois le marteau liquide et contre-attaqua avec une férocité que personne n'aurait pu être en mesure d'égaler.

Jamais, même lors de leur duel dans le Grand Hall du Temple de la Terre, Shu n'avait vue son géniteur se déplacer avec une vitesse aussi fulgurante, à tel point qu'il était contraint et forcé de se concentrer exclusivement sur sa défense. A un moment il tenta bien de passer à l'offensive, mais la chaîne qui unissait les deux épées s'étaient si bien enroulé autour de son poignet qu'il aurait été coupé en morceau si il n'avait pas réagit instinctivement en s'approchant de son ennemi pour donner du moue et se libérer.

Se tenant à bonne distance, Shu étudia plus sérieusement son adversaire et il réalisa pour la première fois que ce qui avait jusque là crut être cet enchevêtrement de cicatrices qu'il portait habituellement sur son visage était en fait ses veines qui pulsaient juste sous la surface de sa peau. Jamais il n'avait vue quelque chose de comparable et il ne pu réprimé cette simple question :

« Qu'as-tu fais ? », demanda-t-il.

« Tu n'imagine pas ce qu'un corps humain est capable de faire lorsqu'on sait l'utiliser », répondit Borak. « Et si tu en connais suffisamment sur l'organisme humain, tu sais quoi lui donner pour décupler sa force et ses vitesse ».

« Tu veux parler de drogues », conclu Shu.

« Il en existe de toutes sortes », confirma Borak. « Paralysante, comme celle que j'ai utilisé sur cette incapable qui a refusé de m'obéir. D'autres augmentes nos capacités physiques, comme celles que j'ai moi-même utilisé. Et enfin, d'autres sont absolument mortelles, comme celles dont j'ai enduit mes lames ».

Borak voulait le tuer, cela n'étonnait donc pas Shu pour le poison, mais de là à ce qu'il risque la vie de sa fille et surtout la sienne en usant de toxines qui détruiraient son corps à coup sûr pour une puissance temporaire et surtout illusoire... Shu ne s'était pas imaginé à quel point cet homme pouvait le haïr.

Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car Borak repassa à l'attaque et Shu s'efforça de parer les terribles coups qu'on lui portait. Son bras droit dont il se servait pour tenir son sabre vibrait et s'ankylosait à chaque contact, et sa main gauche fendait sans cesse l'air pour appeler les courants aquatiques afin d'attaquer ou de se défendre... le plus souvent pour se défendre.

Pas très loin de là, sous leurs pieds, Sokka était lui aussi aux prises avec un formidable adversaire. Mak n'était pas seulement obsédé par les guerriers de l'ancien temps, il en était un, alliant parfaitement grâce et puissance dans un cocktail détonant. Emporté dans la dans mortelle de son adversaire, Sokka avait toutes les peines du mondes à gérer les flux d'énergies déchaîné par ce Goliath à l'œil borgne. Depuis le début tous les deux se limitaient à l'utilisation des « Mains de l'Eau », et chacun avait le corps couvert d'entailles en de mains endroits, mais seul Sokka saignait vraiment.

« Empêche ton sang de s'enfuir par toutes tes blessures », n'avait de cesse de lui dire Mak. « Fais en sorte de lui interdire le passage vers l'extérieur ». Mais sous ses bons conseil il n'était motivé que par une seule et unique chose : vaincre son adversaire à la loyale selon les anciennes lois.

Au bout d'un moment et surtout après avoir évité l'attaque de Sokka qui lui aurait transpercé la gorge avec sa main, Mak saisit cette même main, puis la deuxième, et tous les deux s'adonnèrent à un duel et force pure auquel le Vieux Maître de l'Eau ne pouvait que sortir vainqueur étant donné son physique avantageux.

« Ne cède pas à la panique et concentre toi sur les courants de ton corps », dit-il. « Ils savent mieux que toi ce que tu dois faire ».

L'instant d'après Sokka était soulevé de terre et jeté un peu plus loin sans même être capable de résister.

« Tu as peur pour ton ami et tu as peur pour ta vie », continua Mak. « Toutes tes peurs te pousses vers des manœuvres inconsidéré et t'empêchent de communier entièrement avec ton art ; libère toi de toutes ces choses qui te freines et laisse toi emporté par la passion du duelliste ».

Sokka ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi son adversaire s'échinait à lui apporter le moyen de le battre, mais ces mots s'immiscèrent au plus profond de son être, faisant appel à toute l'expérience du combat qu'il avait acquis et alors il repassa à l'attaque. Cette fois Mak eut beaucoup plus de mal à le contenir, car Sokka avait trouvé le moyen de profiter de son agilité plutôt que de sa force comme le faisait son adversaire, mais ce dernier y parvint malgré tout et le jeune homme fut repoussé d'un terrible coup de pied au visage.

« C'est mieux », approuva Mak en se remettant en position. « Mais encore insuffisant. Tu as un style très efficace, mais il est bien trop prononcé et cela me donne une longueur d'avance sur toi ; si tu veux pouvoir me battre, tu dois à tout prix être imprévisible ».

Ces paroles le ramenèrent plusieurs mois auparavant, à l'époque où il avait commencé à être sérieusement instruit par Buni dans la Maîtrise de l'Eau. A cette époque Buni lui avait déjà fait la remarque de son style qui, si il était des plus efficaces en combat, était aussi particulièrement répétitif.

« Ca ira très bien contre un adversaire qui ne te connais pas », lui avait-il dit. « Mais contre un Maître qui t'auras déjà observé durant un combat, tu seras en situation dangereuses ».

Et malheureusement pour lui ce Maître était à présent en face de lui. A l'époque, Buni lui avait conseillé de ne jamais se limité à ce qu'on lui apprenait, qu'il devait faire sien tout ce qu'il voyait ou entendait et surtout qu'il devait faire confiance à son instinct.

Sokka laissa alors tomber toutes positions et fit face à son adversaire avec les bras ballants et plus exposé que jamais. Il avait une certaine idée de ce qu'il avait maintenant à faire et ce n'est pas dans les courants qui l'entouraient qu'il avait trouvé la solution, c'était dans ceux qui traversaient son corps de long en large qu'il l'avait découvert.

Fort de son expérience qu'il avait forgé face à une palette d'adversaires plus différents les uns que les autres, il n'était plus le Maîtres de l'Eau en devenir et laissé à l'abandon qu'il avait été avant sa rencontre avec Buni et Shu. Mais cela, Mak n'en savait rien et il le frappa d'un redoutable direct du droit qui lui aurait très certainement traversé le crâne grâce à ses Mains de l'Eau si Sokka ne s'était pas accroupi pour se tenir sur ses mains et le percuter au visage de ses deux pieds joins avant d'exécuter une roulade arrière et se mettre hors de porter.

« Ingénieux », approuva Mak en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez écraser. « Mais pas suffisamment pour s'avérer vraiment utile ». Et l'instant qui suivait il demanda : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ». En face de lui Sokka avait enfin adopté une posture de combat, mais jamais il n'en avait vue de semblable car lui n'avait jamais affronté de Maître de la Terre. Il s'agissait de cette posture que Shu adoptait assez régulièrement car elle permettait d'être sérieusement ancré dans le sol tout en restant suffisamment mobile pour contre-attaquer dans n'importe quelle situation.

Dans cette situation présente, Mak chargea malgré tout, au mépris des risques, et tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à exécuter un mouvements destiné à saisir son adversaire par le poignet tout en lui assénant un puissant coup de coude dans la poitrine, Sokka donna un coup de genoux dans le vide qui provoqua l'émergence d'un piton de glace qui frappa le borgne dans l'estomac. Mak n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour atteindre Sokka, mais la douleur était telle qu'il en était incapable. La seconde d'après Sokka donnait un nouveau coup de genou qui claqua cette fois dans ses mains, et Mak se retrouva écrasé entre deux nouveaux piton de glace, l'un surgissant du sol et l'autre du plafond. Fou de rage et de douleur, le géant musculeux à l'œil unique balaya l'air de ses mains et les extensions de glace de son adversaire se dissipèrent dans l'instant.

« Pas de ça ! », s'enflamma-t-il en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. « Le fracas des phalanges sur le visage de l'adversaire, voilà ce que je veux entendre ! Si c'était un duel de lâche, il y aurait longtemps que tu serais mort ! ».

Et disant cela il écarta les bras et des centaines de tentacules aquatiques sortirent du sol, du plafond et des murs qui formaient le couloir où ils se trouvaient.

« Nous sommes les descendants des Guerriers de l'ancien temps, termina-t-il en laissant retombé ses mains et par la même occasion ses centaines de membres supplémentèrent. « Alors faisons leur honneur ! ».

Sokka abandonna son idée d'utiliser son environnement à son avantage... A ce petit jeu, il était loin d'être le plus fort, alors il fit ce qu'on lui demandait et usa de nouveau des Mains de l'Eau, mais cette fois ce serait à sa façon. Il trancha donc les liens qui retenaient ses chausses et c'est nue pied qu'il se présenta pour la dernière fois à son adversaire.

« Maintenant donne moi ce que j'attends de toi », lui dit celui-ci. « Je n'accepterais plus aucune distraction ! ».

Et il repassa à l'attaque face à un Sokka qui parait, bloquait, et contre-attaquait avec une énergie renouvelé en sautant pour se servir autant de ses mains que de ses pieds. Durant son séjour dans la Nation du Feu, il avait eut l'occasion d'affronter plusieurs Soldat qui lui avaient fait réaliser combien les jambes pouvaient s'avérer aussi efficace que les bras, et que les pieds enflammé pouvaient faire autant de dégâts que des mains enflammés. Cette fois il faisait pareille mais avec le l'Eau.

« C'est ça ! », s'enthousiasme Mak qui redoublait tout autant d'effort. « Laisse toi aller au combat ! Dépasse les limites de l'imagination et soit l'incarnation de l'improvisation ! ».

Les coups et les techniques martiales se succédèrent à une vitesse impressionnante, chacun voulant vaincre l'autre sans trouver de failles réellement exploitables. Mak, lui, souriait en même temps que les blessures se faisaient plus nombreuses sur son corps et celui de Sokka.

Mais le jeune homme en question ne l'avait même pas remarqué, concentré à l'extrême au point qu'il n'était plus conscient des mouvements qu'exécutait son propre corps.

« Lorsque je t'ai vue avec ton ami, tu m'avais donné l'impression de n'être qu'un petit Manchot », se permit de plaisanter Mak lorsqu'une pause se présenta entre deux enchaînements. « Maintenant tu es aussi vif qu'une anguille de mer et aussi sauvage qu'un léopard des neiges ».

« Vous, vous tenez plus de l'ours polaire », rétorqua Sokka. « Vos cheveux en ont la couleur de son pelage et vos coups la puissance ».

Tout en éclatant d'un rire tonitruant, le vieil ours en question retourna à nouveau au contact et il donna un coup de pied au niveau du visage pour se réceptionner en tournant sur lui-même et porter un coup de coude dévastateur. Sokka avait réussit à éviter le premier, mais le coude se son adversaire lui percuta la poitrine avec une telle violence qu'il en eut le souffle coupé, et il se serait fait transpercé le corps par la main de Mak si il n'avait pas eut le réflexe de se laisser partir en arrière en en profitant avec une petite pour lui donner un long coup de pied verticale et se réceptionner avec une petite roue comme l'aurait fait un acrobate. Il entreprit ensuite de reprendre son souffle tout en regardant le résulta de sa manœuvre désespéré, et il s'étonna de efficacité de celle-ci.

En effet, Mak tenait sa poitrine ensanglantée et à présent traversé par une profonde blessure qui partait du ventre jusqu'à son cou en une ligne tout à fait droite. Le sang, que le vieux Maître de l'Eau avait jusque là empêché de couler avec un certain succès, s'échappait de son corps par un nombre ahurissant de blessures et dans ses yeux se lisait tout le poids de sa douleur.

« Non ! », rugit-il à l'adresse de son adversaire. « Ne baisse pas ta garde ! Notre combat n'est pas encore terminé ! ».

Et pour prouver ses dires, il s'en retourna à l'attaque avec une force et une sauvagerie telles que Sokka se retrouva à terre avec de nouvelles blessures qui pourraient se révéler plus tard assez sérieuses si elles n'étaient pas soigné très rapidement. En attendant aucun des deux n'était près à plier devant l'autre, que ce soit Mak avec sa longue balafre en travers de la poitrine ou Sokka dont la moitié droite du visage était entré en contacte avec le poing de celui-ci, le gant liquide tournoyant constamment comme des milliers de lames élémentaires lui ayant littéralement labouré les chairs.

Mais ils étaient toujours debout au final, se faisant face et se lançant des regards durs mais emprunts d'un respect mutuel.

« De toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais affronté un adversaire tel que toi », finit par dire le géant borgne avant de cracher un important filer de sang. « Merci pour tout... », puis il s'effondra sur le sol glacé et couvert de son sang. Aucun être humain, quel qu'il soit, ne pouvait survivre après en avoir perdu une telle quantité.

Sokka s'approcha de lui aussi vite que le lui permettait son corps meurtri. Finalement il se laissa tomber parterre à son tour et prit dans sa main celle de son adversaire.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ? », demanda-t-il, fatigué. « Vous en auriez eut la possibilité à plusieurs occasion déjà ».

« Je suis le Guerrier Mak », répondit celui-ci. « Descendant du Légendaire Guerrier Koto et de la Femme Mina. Et en ce jour où je meurs, je n'ai pas honte car j'ai été vaincu par le Légendaire Guerrier Sokka qui descend lui-même d'une grande famille ».

« A cause des combats auxquels j'ai dû participer, j'ai été forcé de donner la mort à de nombreuses reprises », continua Sokka d'une voix rendu tremblante par l'émotion. « Mais jamais je n'avais autant regretté de le faire... Si je pouvais... ».

« J'ai eut mon combat et bientôt j'aurais la mort qui va à un vrai Guerrier », le coupa Mak non sans une sérieuse difficulté. « Soit heureuse pour moi car je n'aurais pas à rougir devant mes ancêtres... Adieux... ».

Et dans un dernier souffle il relâcha l'ultime emprise qu'il avait conservé sur son corps et qui l'empêchait de se vider complètement de son sang. Sokka restait avec lui, marmonnant un vieux chant célébrant les morts victorieux.

A ce moment il était seul, rien n'existait dans le reste du monde que lui, cette chanson, et le Guerrier honorable « tendu près de lui.

Shu, lui aussi, pleurait un peu plus haut dans la Grande Salle d Conseil de l'Eau. Mais lui ce n'était pas de tristesse, c'était de rage. Il ressentait maintenant une haine sans borne envers ce monstre à forme humaine qui se ventait d'avoir tué l'homme qui serait toujours pour lui son père. Déchaînant successivement de véritables raz-de-marée et des tempêtes de Feu, il provoquait cataclysmes sur cataclysmes afin de venir à bout d'un Borak rendu démoniaque suite à l'ingestion de toxines qui lui avait donné une force et une rapidité accrue. En plus de cela il était totalement insensible à la douleur comme à la fatigue. Et toujours son rire résonnait dans le grand hall pour rappeler à Shu son impuissance.

Ce dernier jouait de son sabre dont il avait enflammé la lame, et de sa main libre il maîtrisait d'importantes quantités d'Eau et de Feu sans parvenir à atteindre sa Némésis.

« Tu es trop faible ! », continuait de se moquer Borak en faisant tournoyer ses lames qu'il ne maniait plus que par la chaîne qui les unissait. « Jamais tu n'as été à la hauteur ! ». Et il lança son arme en direction de celui qui était pourtant son fils. Celui-ci avait heureusement évité le projectile mortel, mais ce faisant il avec été contraint de se mettre à porté de la seconde lame qu'il n'avait pas vue... et qu'il ne verrait jamais plus car son visage fut touché et ses yeux crevé.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

C'est dans les situations de crises que l'on sait où sont les véritables priorités, et pour Shu la priorité ne fut pas ses yeux irrémédiablement détruit, non, il s'agissait des toxines qui couvraient la lame qui l'avaient atteint. En face de lui, Borak éclatait d'un rire dément, mais le jeune homme ne s'en souciait pas, il réfléchissait. Le premier détaille qui se présenta à lui, c'était qu'il n'était pas mort et donc que la toxine prenait son temps pour accomplir son œuvre, et le suivant c'était qu'il avait horriblement mal.

« Comme ta sœur, tu vas terminer paralysé », lui lança Borak, plus méprisable que jamais. « Mais toi tu ne te relèvera jamais ! ».

Trop conscient de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à s'infliger, Shu se força à contrôler son souffle et invoqua des flammes qui entourèrent ses deux index. L'instant qui suivait, ses doigts entraient en contact avec la plaie ensanglanté dont les cellules furent carbonisé, emportant avec elles les toxines qui s'étaient déposé lors du passage de l'épée.

La douleur que provoqua son geste fut tout bonnement insupportable et Shu s'effondra sur le sol glacé de la Grande Salle. Il était aveugle, c'était maintenant une certitude avec ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il vivrait... au moins suffisamment longtemps pour mettre un terme à la folie du Tyran responsable des combats qui faisaient rage à l'extérieur.

Mais à peine avait-il eut cette pensée qu'il avait dû s'échapper avec une roulade arrière pour éviter d'être lâchement transpercé par la lame de Borak. Puis Shu réalisa quelque chose qui lui fit véritablement froid dans le dos : il voyait toujours. Pas de la façon dont il l'avait toujours fait, mais il était capable de voir les courants qui circulaient dans son corps et dans celui de n'importe quel être vivant ou encore dans toute cette eau qui l'entourait car même sous la forme de glace, l'eau conservait un mouvement. Il voyait donc grâce à sa maîtrise de l'eau, comme il se savait capable de voir avec sa Maîtrise de la Terre même si il n'y en avait pas ici, mais un fait nouveau venait de se révéler, il pouvait voir la chaleur émanant des gens, comme il pouvait sentir les courants d'airs sur sa peau. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il lui sembla alors qu'il en avait toujours été capable.

Les courants d'airs étaient tout autour de lui, lui disant où il se trouvait et surtout où se trouvait Borak, sous quel angle celui-ci frappait et où il devait se placer pour ne pas être atteint. Jamais il n'avait connu quelque chose d'aussi intense, au point de lui faire presque oublier la douleur lancinante que provoquait sa blessure cautérisée. Il voyait donc, mais jamais des yeux en parfaite santé n'airait été capable de lui montrer tout ce que lui faisait percevoir ses sens.

« Tu es aveugle ! », rugit Borak hors de lui, en frappant encore et encore sans parvenir à atteindre son adversaire. « Tu ne peux pas m'échapper ! ».

Mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il se passait, et tout ce qu'il tentait s'avérait inefficace contre ce nouveau Shu. Ce dernier usa ensuite de sa Maîtrise de la Terre faire venir son sabre à lui, et l'acier, qui n'était rien d'autre que du minerai raffiné, obéit à ses injonctions. Puis il exécuta des mouvements rapide qui eurent un effet fantastique sur l'eau et la glace qui l'entourait, il était capable de commander le liquide depuis la pointe de son arme qu'il usait comme si il s'agissait d'une extension de son bras, et de sa bouche s'échappa les flammes les plus redoutable qu'il ait jamais invoqué, tout cela conduit et surtout accompagné par les vents qui venaient le soutenir dans son entreprise.

Ce faisant, Shu avait réalisé que, comme le Feu, les Vents étaient presque vivant, et que comme l'Eau il était canalisé dans des courants qui restaient perpétuellement en mouvements. Seulement avec les Vents il ne fallait pas tenter de dominer ou de diriger, avec les Vents il fallait écouter et réagir d'après ce qu'ils disaient. Dans la Maîtrise de l'Air c'était les Vents qui décidaient vraiment.

Fort de sa nouvelle Maîtrise, Shu se débarrassa sans difficulté des lames de Borak qu'il fit chauffer à blanc pour détruire les toxines qui les recouvraient, et ensuite il entreprit d'immobiliser son adversaire dans la glace. Mais celui-ci était toujours sous l'emprise des drogues qui décuplaient ses forces et chaque fois il se libérait au mépris des blessures qu'il pouvait infliger à son corps insensible. Finalement Shu usa de sa Maîtrise de la Terre pour enrouler autour de son géniteur la chaîne d'acier qui avait jusque là relié les deux épée de ce dernier.

« Je vais te tuer ! », jura le Général fou qui se débattait avec une violence décuplé. « Je vais faire disparaître toute traces de toi en ce monde ! ».

Et il brisa plusieurs maillons en se libérant pour ensuite foncer tête basse sur Shu qu'il saisit à la gorge et l'étrangla de sa poigne implacable. Mais ce à quoi Borak n'avait pas pensé, c'était qu'il venait de s'empaler lui-même sur le sabre de l'Avatar, et tandis que celui-ci tombait vers la mort à force de s'être vidé de son sang. Tout les deux s'effondrèrent en même temps, vaincu par leurs blessures.

Près d'eux, Mahana sortait enfin de la paralysie que lui avait imposé son père, et sa première réaction fut de se servir de ses pouvoirs de guérison qu'elle tenait de la Maîtrise de l'Eau. Mais ce n'est pas l'homme qui lui avait donné la vie qu'elle tentait désespérément de sauver, c'était son frère qu'elle ne connaissait presque pas mais avec qui elle était liée depuis bien avant sa naissance.

Elle pleurait son père, mais aussi son jumeau.

A son réveil, Shu ne fut pas vraiment surpris d'apprendre que ses yeux ne fonctionneraient plus jamais. Non, ce qui le surprenait c'était de s'être réveillé. Sokka étai étendu près de lui, inconscient et arborant de sérieuses blessures. Et Ryû était là lui aussi et bien qu'il était fatigué, il semblait être en bonne santé.

« Tu vas bien ? », lui demanda-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne. « Mahana n'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé dans le palais ; elle sait que tu n'avais pas d'autres choix et que Borak serait mort de toute façon à cause des drogues qu'il avait ingéré ».

Shu le savait lui aussi, mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait que son sabre avait transpercé la poitrine de l'homme qui lui avait donné la vie...

« Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé à l'extérieur du Palais », finit-il par demander afin de se débarrasser des questions qui encombraient son esprit. « Combien son tombé dans ces combats inutiles ? ».

« Nous en avons dénombré trois cent qui sont tombé durant les combats », répondit Ryû qui retrouvait son attitude militaire. « Au début les combats furent vraiment violent, mais avec l'arrivé des navires des Royaumes de la Terre, ceux qui combattaient pour Borak ont été forcé de se retrancher derrière leurs barricades pour ne pas être écraser par les blocs de pierre qu'on leur lançait depuis le large et malgré leur supériorité numérique ils n'ont pas cherché à nous chasser des murailles ; c'était à peine si ils tentaient de nous interdire l'accès à la ville ».

« Des navires des Royaumes de la Terre ? », s'étonna Shu qui força son corps à se redresser. « Ils sont devant la citée ? ».

« Plus maintenant », répondit le Prince. « Ils mouillent derrière les murs de la citée depuis. Dès qu'ils ont mit pied à terre, ils ont demandé à te voir, mais Mahana les a forcé à te laisser reprendre des forces ; elle s'est beaucoup inquiété de la gravité de vos blessures à Sokka et toi».

Qui lui est-il arrivé ? », s'inquiéta Shu. « Il a été forcé de se battre seul contre deux Maîtres de l'Eau pour que je puisse atteindre Borak ».

« Il s'est réveillé plusieurs fois, mais il n'a pas voulu parler », répondit Ryû. « Il semble que les combats l'on atteint à niveau que nous ne pouvons qu'imaginer. Mais est-ce que tu vas bien, toi ? ».

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, Shu comprit la raison de l'inquiétude qui imprégnait la voix de son ami.

« Mes yeux me font encore mal », avoua-t-il. « J'ai été forcé de les cautériser moi-même pour ne pas mourir empoisonné ».

Ryû resta silencieux, souffrant en silence. Et lorsqu'il parlant après un bon moment, ses larmes s'entendaient dans sa voix.

« Je me suis arrangé pour que tu reparte avec moi », lui dit-il. « Mon père te fera préparer des appartements privé et des serviteurs t'aideront dans n'importe quelle situation. Je refuse de... ».

« C'est moi que refuse », le coupa Shu avec sévérité. « Mes yeux sont mort, mais moi je ne suis pas aveugle. Avec la Maîtrise des Quatre Eléments que j'ai acquis, je vois mieux que n'importe qui sur cette terre, et crois lorsque je te dis que je refuse de me laisser enfermé dans une cage dorée ».

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire », se défendit le jeune Prince.

« Ne te fâche pas », le rassura Shu qui se força à baisser le ton. « Je veux juste te dire que j'ai pris une décision : je vais laisser la guerre se terminer sans moi pour retrouver la vie normal à laquelle on m'a arraché ».

« Et Sokka ? », demanda Ryû dans une ultime tentative de convaincre son ami. « Et ta sœur, tu comptes les laisser seul ? ».

« Je ne suis pas idiot », répondit Shu. « Même si je ne l'ai jamais voulus, ils n'ont cessé de vivre dans mon ombre depuis que nous nous sommes rencontré. Ils ont le droit de briller pour ce qu'ils sont et je dois donc disparaître ; toi plus que n'importe qui tu dois le comprendre ».

« Et quand est-ce que tu comptes partir dans ce cas ? », s'enquis Ryû.

« Je vais rester encore un peu », le rassura Shu. « Ce que tu dis de Sokka m'inquiète, et j'aimerais passer un peu plus de temps avec Mahana ; en plus je dois parfaire ma Maîtrise du Feu ».

« Tu es en très bonne voix pour devenir un Grand Maître », lui dit Ryû.

« Les Feux que je suis capable d'invoquer sont impressionnant de puissance, mais ce n'est pas ça la vrai Maîtrise ».

Ryû n'ajouta rien, trop contant de voir que son ami n'était pas décidé à partir dans l'instant, et en même temps hésitant à la penser de devoir redonner des leçons à l'Avatar. Il savait que ce n'était pas correct envers Shu, mais il était effrayé. En effet, pendant toute leur conversation, Shu l'avait fixé de ses yeux morts. A n'en pas douter, même aveugle, son ami pouvait effectivement le voir et cette réalité était difficile à supporter même pour lui.

Finalement, ses responsabilités de Chef de Guerre l'appelèrent ailleurs, dans le Palais du Conseil de l'Eau où se trouvaient ses derniers membres et certains dirigeant du Cercle de la Terre. Shu préféra rester dans cet hôpital pour veille sur Sokka au chevet duquel une guérisseuse accepta à contrecœur de le conduire. A peine le Prince était-il sorti que Shu posa une main douce sur le front de son ami et l'appela par son nom dans un murmure. Au début, cela ne sembla rien donner, mais avec le temps Sokka finit par s'agiter dans son sommeil et il se réveilla. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux, meurtris et entourés de cicatrices de son ami, les larmes lui vinrent et rien ne sembla pouvoir les endiguer.

« Ne pleurs pas », lui murmura Shu qui avait sentit le flux continu de ces pleures et qui chassa quelques larmes avec son pouce. « Et pardonne moi de me présenter ainsi ; je dois offrir un triste spectacle... ».

« Je suis désolé », lui dit Sokka d'une voix cassé à cause de son mutisme des deux derniers jours. « Si je n'avais pas été si égoïste... Si je t'avais rejoins tout de suite après que Mak... »

Mais il ne pouvait en dire plus car sa douleur était encore trop grande.

« Ne t'inquiète pas », le rassura Shu. « Et raconte moi ton combat s'il te plait ».

Au début, Sokka refusa de parler, mais au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient et devant la patience de son ami, il entreprit d'expliquer son duel avec Mak, qu'il présenta comme quelqu'un de noble et d'honorable, tel les Guerriers des anciens Temps. Il lui dit que durant leur combat, ce dernier s'était montrer un grand professeur.

« Je considèrerais toujours Buni comme mon Maître », dit-il à Shu lorsqu'il eut terminé. « Mais jamais je ne pourrais oublier le Guerrier Mak ; il m'a montré la voix que je me dois de suivre ».

Shu ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son ami qui semblait être entier pour la première fois de sa vie, sans aucune peur de se sentir diminué à cause de ses origines mêlée ou de son nom qu'il tenait de ce Héro mort auquel il s'était toujours sentit inférieur. Il lui parla ensuite de sa décision de partir et Sokka s'en réjouit pour lui car il savait que c'était tout ce qu'avait toujours voulu son meilleur ami.

« Pendant mon absence, j'aimerais que tu prennes les choses en main ici », ajouta-t-il. « Ma sœur est trop longtemps resté sous l'influence de son père et elle est maintenant incapable de faire ses propres choix ».

« J'ai choisis de participer à l'effort de paix », lui dit Sokka. « Mon Statue de métis des deux peuples fait de moi un agent parfait pour cela. Et je peux t'assurer que ni le Conseil de l'Eau, ni le Cercle de la Terre, n'auront de pouvoir sur Mahana ».

« En attendant vous êtes mes patients », les réprimanda un petit bout de femme rondelette qui s'occupait d'un autre blessé un peu plus loin. « Et vous avez besoin de repos ! Retournez vous coucher ! ».

Souriant de toutes leurs dents, les deux jeunes gens s'exécutèrent et s'installèrent de nouveau dans leurs lits. Shu ferma ses paupières comme si il voulait protéger ses yeux de la lumière, et il chercha le sommeil.

Bientôt il retrouverait cette vie si simple qu'il avait mit de côté pendant ce qu'il lui semblait être une éternité.

Enfin il était libre.


End file.
